Face Behind the Mask
by Halloween265
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at Crescent Falls High. But what happens when the school doesn't turn out the way she hoped? Rated T for mild language. Implied InuxKag, KaguxSessh, and some SanxMiroku
1. Promo

Note:

**Um hey. Uh yeah. Uh this is my first story so please be nice. If i start to get reviews then maybe just MAYBE i will update every few days. If i don't then maybe school is getting in the way. So yeah. If you leave any thing to tell me what i could do better than go ahead. For now this is just an over view or trailer so yeah. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

* * *

**~New Girl~**

"Hey everyone, we got a new student with us."

"Please welcome Kagome Higurashi."

**~Belonging~**

"Hey you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah."

"You're human right?"

"What do you mean by human?"

**~Tribes~**

"Who are the people sitting in the corner?"

"Hanyou's, the half demons."

"The group in the back are the Elemental Demons."

"And they," Kikyo said pointing towards the white haired group, "are the traditional Dog Demons."

**~New Enemies~**

"What is a human doing here?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You don't belong here human!"

**~Temptation~**

"What's your name?"

"Kagura."

"Why are you in the park?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

**~Help~**

"Why don't I help you?"

"You don't know what you're getting into kid."

**~Working Together~**

"I want you 6 to work in a group." The teacher said to the students in the back.

"I'm not sitting next to him."

"Come on you guys."

**~Trust~**

"Why don't we go to Ice Cream Palace tomorrow night?"

"You're kidding right?"

**~Love~**

"He's such a stuck up snob!"

"Who's a stuck up snob?"

**~Decisions~**

"We are a family! You know what to do!"

"I can't."

"Who's it going to be then? Us or them?"

**~Betrayal~**

"Oh my god!"

"Is he going to be okay?"

**~Rescue~**

"Stop hitting me!"

"Why him? He's a Dog Demon!"

"Get away from her!"

**~Friendship~**

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

**~Together As One**

"You don't have to go. This is your family now."

* * *

**Author's Note: As I've said before, feel free to leave anything to tell me what can be improved. Yeah i'm overreacting and here it's just a promo. If you're confused it will be in later chapters.**


	2. The New Girl

**Note:**** Here is the second chapter. I might not get to udpate until this weekend because tomorrow I have a family thing and Friday i have school. So yeah. plz bear with me until then. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. It be awesome if i did though.**

* * *

**The New Girl**

_You always want to stay on one side of life, the side with your desires and fantasies where you feel safe for all eternity. But on the other side there awaits reality. Wake up. You're not in a fairy tale; you're in the real world. –Me_

'The sun looks sad today.' Kagome silently thought while staring through the window of the car. It was sixty-five degrees in Crescent Falls, the sky was blue with a taint of orange where the sun was rising. Perfect.

"Kagome are you listening to me?" An angry voice shouted.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said do you have all your books for your classes?" Kagome's mother asked.

"For the thousandth time today, yes." Kagome impatiently said. 'She's been asking me that all morning!'

Kagome had recently come from a town called Meryl Woods in the town southwest of the Canadian Border. The moment she heard she was moving, she was all in for it. Farewell gestures weren't easy for her friends but they will learn to cope with it. In the city of Crescent Falls it was always sunny. The clouds would barely swoop over the enormous city and when it did, it would constantly rain for days. Unlike Meryl Woods, Crescent Falls was at least eight times in size.

'This place is huge! I wonder what kind of place we're going to live in.' She thought with hopes of not living in the squished apartments.

Although the city itself was great, the living style was far from it. From what Kagome saw a few miles back, homeless people were lined up against an abandoned building and she saw how small the space was in between the houses and apartments.

Kagome and her mom were driving in the usual family van. Her gramps had offered them a place to live while Kagome's mom had been transferred to a new job. For now it was just Kagome, her mom, and her brother.

"Your gramps and I have been debating on whether or not to get you a car." Kagome's mother announced, bringing Kagome back from her thoughts.

"You don't need to you know. Besides, I don't get my license until I turn sixteen next year."

"And that," Kagome's mother said while reaching over and gently pinching Kagome on the nose, "is not for another few months, right?"

'I hate it when she does that.'

"Okay here we are. I'll pick you up after school." Her mother proudly prompted.

"I'll take the bus. You do realize how far back Midvale was?"

"Good point. Alright, just be safe please."

"Alright, see you tonight I guess." Kagome said as she quickly gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before exiting the car.

'Okay, you can do this! Be strong! Be-,"

"Hello welcome to Crescent Falls High. I'm your guide person or whatever so just keep close behind me and don't wander if you want to get jumped or something." A girl said in a bored tone while examining her nails.

"Don't do that! I could've hit you!" Kagome quietly yelled at the instructor.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just get this over with. I want to eat breakfast before class starts." The girl turned around and started to walk with Kagome closely behind.

The school was in bad shape. The walls had graffiti covering every inch of them including the ones in the hallways. Some lockers were dented or broken or missing hinges.

'Boy, some school.'

"Okay there the tour is over and I'm going to get something to eat." The girl said before disappearing into the crowd surrounding the halls.

Because the campus was so huge, it took Kagome ten minutes to find her first classroom.

"F233, F234, F235, and here it is! F237." Kagome cheered before opening the classroom door.

"Alright so these are your-,"

Kagome then cleared her throat after a few minutes of not being noticed.

"Oh. And you are?"

"Oh um I'm new here so yeah." She quietly whispered to the teacher in hopes of not being more embarrassed.

"Alright, come. Class we have a new student here with us. Please welcome Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't put anymore. That's all I have for now. But next will be slightly longer. ^^**


	3. Welcome to the Group

**Note:** **Hey guys. Here's the third chapter to the story. This weeks been a blur especially today so yeah. Just because it seems like i update daily plz don't expect that i will cuz i'm just lucky to even have time to work on this.**

**Here's a shoutout to my favoritest reviewer and best friend Naliigirl! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA or any of the character. If I did then Sesshy and Kagura would have already been together! ^^**

* * *

**Belonging**

Kagome felt embarrassed when nobody said anything. All the glares she got burned right through her as they turned their attention back to their friends not looking at Kagome anymore.

'Gee, and here I thought that this day couldn't get any worse.' She spat in her mind.

Nobody sat in the front row. But of course, the neatly rows of desks weren't so neat. The desks were either facing the opposite side of the board or huddled together in the middle of the class or back of the class. But what caught Kagome's eyes was the lone person sitting in the front row near the window, so she quickly ran over to the desk next to her before she would get even more embarrassed by standing there dumbfound in the front of the class.

The girl didn't seem to notice Kagome's presence next to her. Her long hair fell to her waist, a jet black color with purple streaks in them. The sun shone brightly on her almond colored skin making her seem like a true beauty. She body seemed perfect to the point where girls would kill a million people to look like her. She wore slightly tight skinny jeans but the way her curves were built it looked like it fit perfectly.

After a few moments of being ignored Kagome cleared her throat and the girl finally took notice of her. Her facial features wanted to make Kagome climb under a rock. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color and she wore no make-up. How can one person wear no make up with a beautiful body and not have anyone to talk to?

"Hi." Kagome had barely managed to get it out of her mouth. She was too astounded with the girl's beauty she forgot she was actually next to her.

"Hello. My name is Kaede. Pleasure to meet you," she said politely while taking out her hand for a handshake.

"Thank you. Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here."

"Oh." Was all Kaede could get out, "So how do you like it here so far?"

"The truth?"

Kaede didn't respond and shrugged instead.

"No." She said feeling guilty because not only did she think that she hurt Kaede's feelings but she already had a dislike for the school.

"Good, you shouldn't anyway." Kaede said after a minute of intense silence.

This confused Kagome. She thought she would've hurt Kaede in a way but it was the other way around. Just as she was about to ask what Kaede meant the bell rang and everyone quickly got out of their seats and hurried on to their next classroom.

The next few classes were hell for Kagome. Nobody even paid attention to her and oh how she wished that Kaede were with her.

Finally lunch came around and Kagome had a little trouble finding the cafeteria.

'Damn! This place can pass off as a college campus!' she hissed. Just as she was about to give up someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards where everyone else was going.

"You really need a map of this place. You're not going to make it by yourself." Kaede impatiently said.

They made it to the cafeteria and everybody seemed to have already gotten their lunch. Kagome looked around the cafeteria and regretted it when a group of people shot glares at her. From her view, their eyes showed pure hatred towards her though she didn't know why.

"Don't look at them unless you want to put up a challenge Kagome." Kaede gruffly said. All Kagome could do at the moment was nod and follow.

The duo stopped at a table with at least 20 people surrounding a single table. Noises of laughter and jokes were easily heard but were silenced as they saw Kagome.

"Hey you guys this is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here." Kaede introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you. Welcome to the group." The first guy to stand up caused Kagome to fall into another daydream about how beefy he was and-

"Kagome, Kagome!"

"Oh sorry I always space out."

She took another look at the group before her and saw that they looked like regular people instead of the other bozos she saw earlier.

"She's human right?" One of the girls whispered to Kaede.

"Yes she is. Or at least I think she is. I didn't bother to ask. Kagome, can you come here for a minute?"

Reluctantly, she agreed and stepped forward.

"You're human right?"

"Huh?" This really confused her. Wasn't everybody human at the school?

"Are you human? You know, human heart, just like any other NORMAL person?" the guy who greeted her asked.

"Yes I'm human but what does this have to do with anything?"

"This isn't like any other high school," Kaede said, "This is a school where all races go to."

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that this is all i could post for now and i promise to make it up. Im working on chap 4 right now and i will hopefully have it up this weekend. Okay listen up, i need at least TWO more reviews in order for me to continue. Plz! I'll give you a cookie!**

**- Kiya ;)**

**~R.I.P Great Grandma Marjorie I luv you!~**


	4. Tribes

**Note: Here's chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Tribes**

Kagome's mind had to adapt at what Kaede had said to her only a few seconds ago.

"Races? What do you mean?"

"You know, people who aren't human, such as demons." Kaede said with an inaudible sigh.

Not wanting to talk about this dilemma she wanted to know the group a little bit more.

"Alright, and you guys are?"

"Oh sorry for not introducing ourselves properly. This is Kikyo, my older sister, and this here is Rin, she's the newest member and she's a freshman, and here is Hojo, a junior." Kaede said in a calm voice.

Kikyo was the leader of the group. Her ebony hair rested on her lap, indicating that they dropped somewhere near her knees. She must have been at least five foot seven. With every turn her head would make her hair would flow like silk or water on her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and for some reason to Kagome they seemed so full of life.

Rin sat on Kikyo's left. Her hair was black with a small ponytail to the side. Just like Kikyo's, they were brown. Kagome also noticed that Rin looked like a younger replica of her.

Enough time had been wasted and she was desperate to get her answers, "Who are they?" she asked pointing towards the group in the corner of the cafeteria. She noticed that for some reason they had different ears from anybody else's. Like animal ears.

Everyone looked to where Kagome had pointed and all their faces showed curiosity and nervousness.

A guy in the group picked up the conversation coming from behind him. His sensitive ears heard everything they said. He turned around and saw them staring at him, not out of hatred but pure curiosity. His golden colored eyes narrowed dangerously at them causing them to quickly turn around. Even though it was none of his business to eavesdrop, he still continued to listen in on what they were saying.

"They are called 'hanyous', the half-demons." Kaede hushed.

'Half demons? How dare she say half! Stupid wench!' he spat within his mind.

"Their leader is called Inuyasha. He's known as the hot-headed potential bastard around here. His father is the great Dog Demon InuTaisho and his human mother is Izayoi. His brother is Sesshomaru." Kikyo added in.

'Half, HALF BROTHER!' Inuyasha corrected.

"The crowd sitting across from them is the Elemental Demons. They control the weather or have some connections with nature. Like Kagura, their leader, she has the power to control the winds." Hojo explained.

'Wow! I never thought there were people like that! Well I've heard of them but I didn't think they were true.'

"And the guys with the furry jackets are the Wolf Demon Tribe. They run really fast and also have a connection with wolfs. Kouga runs the gang and he has a bad temper, mess with him and you're in the hospital before you can yell help. The crazy group outside in the football field is the Outcast Demons. Basically they don't have a group that share their power or aren't accepted into other groups. Their leader is Byakuya, Kagura's older brother. And the group with the black outfits is the demon slayers. Their clan lives on the outside of the city and they kill any demons that come onto their land. Sango runs it along with her brother. She may seem innocent and protective but she can kick a deg demons ass. And next," Kikyo hesitated to continue but did anyways, "are the Monks, also known as the perverted group. They are known to hit on every girl in this school, especially Miroku. He's only a sophomore and he's been asking girls older than him including the teachers if they will have the honor of bearing his children. Last week he tried to make a move on Sango and instead got a few hits to the head."

"Wait, you guys forgot about the group sitting next to the cafeteria doors." Kagome pinpointed.

Everyone including Kikyo stiffened greatly as they knew who she was talking about.

"They," Kikyo started, "are the traditional Dog Demons. The guy with the red stripes on his cheeks is the leader. His name is Sesshomaru, the cold-headed emotionless prick. Don't be fooled how the way he looks, for he looks like a girl. But the last time someone had mistaken him for a girl, he was never heard from again nor seen again." The last part Kikyo had to whisper.

Everybody had started to exit out of the cafeteria, concluding that lunch was over.

Kagome made her way to History slowly. She didn't realize how slow she was walking until she reached the room class had already started.

"Late on your first day of school Ms. Higurashi?" the teacher said in a disapproving tone.

Embarrassed for what seemed like the third time that day she quickly introduced herself and took the nearest seat that was empty.

After a few silent moments of hearing the teacher lecture about the Cold War Kagome got the feeling that someone was staring at her, and not in a good way. She hesitantly peeked over her shoulder to see the white haired half demon from the cafeteria looking right at her. His golden colored eyes looked at her with curiosity. Feeling uncomfortable, she quickly looked back at the board, with him still looking at her.

'Something about her makes me feel... relaxed.' Inuyasha blushed at the thought.

He looked away quickly, hoping that nobody had watched him.

The next hour and a half was a blur for Kagome. Her next class was Art.

This time instead of walking in slow motion she ran. By the time class started she had barely made it in time.

"Ah Miss Higurashi, come in," The lady greeted, "Your seat will be right next to Mr. Taisho."

'Great.' Both Kagome and Inuyasha muttered in their minds.

Once Kagome was seated the teacher started to introduce herself to the class and soon enough nobody was listening to what she was saying. Everyone was either texting on their phones, passing notes, or talking. Kagome had gotten bored enough to start doodling in her notebook.

"You should pay attention." Inuyasha spoke interrupting Kagome's thinking.

"She's not saying anything important." She hissed.

"She has been talking about the different arts from different cultures for about half an hour." He shot back.

Again, Kagome had blushed and had been embarrassed for the fourth time that day.

They stared at each other for a long time losing track of time while giving each other death glares. The sudden ring of the bell had Kagome jump in her seat causing Inuyasha to chuckle at her and took his leave.

"Jerk." She said as he disappeared from her sight.

* * *

**A/N: This one was extra long and i know nothing has really happened i'm sorry. Personally i liked the end. The next chapter will be from other people's point of views. **

**Til then**

**-halloween265 ;)**


	5. Hidden Pain

**Note: Chapter 5 everyone**

**Dislclamer: I dont own Inuyasha or anything else**

* * *

**Hidden Pain**

'_My life has been a living hell. If only they knew what I was going through. They don't see what I see everyday. I see people get shot, I see the pain on their faces and they try so hard to hide it. We have been taught that showing emotions is a weakness our whole lives, no matter what the situation is. I don't know how we got in this situation in the first place. Sometimes I wish this battle would end. I'm sick of seeing my best friends die in front of me, I'm sick of being beaten, and I'm sick of this war.' _The wind demon silently thought.

'_If I got to choose what I could and couldn't do, I wouldn't even go to school. But Byakuya demands that I at least spend the day outside other than home. Hakudoshi and Kanna don't have to worry about what's in the real world. I work my ass off to try and get them a safe future and not become like me and Byakuya. From school to working two jobs and getting home at midnight and waking up at 5 to get to the bus is not a way to go. And the fact that my so-called father drinks and uses the money I get for beer and cigarettes makes it worse._

"_You must protect your family. Not just us, but your entire family." He always used to say to me. _

'_I am fulfilling that promise but I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for the sake of the younger ones. It's not easy being different from the rest of the world. When in a fight, I get tired and weak but I can't wipe it off of my face. I'm exhausted.'_

On the other side of the city…

'_Everyday is the same old thing; fights, gunshots, another dead body. I wish that it was different. But who gives a crap on who got killed. They say if you die fighting, you die with respect. I'd like to believe that. Not true. They died in vain. My father kicked me out of the house when he found out I was the leader of the gang. My despicable half brother got the same treatment. But who needs them? I have my own place now, better than father's. When I look out my window I see the half breed walking down the streets with his school bag. Never once in my life had I felt pity or guilt for him, never. In the world with happiness people rely on others to help get their lives back in shape. Out here, everyman for himself and you fend for yourself.'_

A few blocks away from his brother's apartment…

'_I hate my life. I may seem like the leader of the group but in truth, I'm a nobody, a nobody who has no home, no real friends, and no family. My pops kicked me out of the house after hearing I was following Sesshomaru's footsteps and on the way to becoming the most powerful leader ever. Now and then I don't regret my decision. I want to be respected and not treated like trash because I'm a half demon. My brother never liked me because of how father had chosen my mother instead of Sesshomaru's. My mother had tried to raise me as a good child like I see at the store, but it didn't turn out that way. Whenever she has the chance she will try to find me out on the streets and offer me some new clothes and decent food. Now it has stopped, she won't look at me, not even a glance in my direction. Like I care.'_

The park…

'_Damn demons. Think they own the place because they're so powerful. Father had once told me that hundreds of years ago humans and demons lived in peace. I find that hard to believe. Then how in the hell did it become like this? They say the reason had been long forgotten. Ridiculous. Recently I had lost a good friend of mine to a Dog Demon. Since then Kohaku and I have watched each others backs. If anything happened to him I don't know if I could live any longer. He's my only reason to live. I will do anything and everything to make sure he stays safe and alive. He's family, and my only family.'_

"_I'm not afraid of anything, am I?" the wind demon said aloud._

"_I got here this far and nobody is stopping me." The Dog Demon declared._

"_I can take care of myself." The half demon stated._

"_I just want this to end." The demon slayer said._

'_But I want to have my own freedom.' They all thought._

* * *

**A/N: You should know who these people are or if it confused you just PM me or something. Don't worry as the story progresses the chapters will be getting longer**

**-halloween265**


	6. New Enemies

**Note:**** Hey guys sorry i didn't update yesterday homework had caught up to me. For a treat this one is long and so yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything except the plot!**

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by unwillingly slow for Kagome. The small 'conversation' she had with Inuyasha was still lingering within her mind and it kept bothering her, much to her dismay.

'His hair was white and the way it moved along with his body…and his eyes…so gold…STOP IT KAGOME! STOP IT!' she yelled to herself. Even thought they were supposed to hate each other she couldn't help it but feel an attraction towards him.

It was the start of the next day and she didn't want to go to school. She wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation that occurred the previous day.

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" Kaede called out to her in the cafeteria.

Kagome held her pointer finger in the air to tell her that she'll be there in a minute. She slowly looked towards the Hanyou table to see Inuyasha looking at her. Once their eyes locked he quickly looked away and started a conversation with a friend next to him. Knowing what would happen if she went over there she hesitantly made her way towards the table. As soon as she was in arm length, it was more than just death glares she received. They were looks of pure hatred.

"What is a human filth doing here?" A guy shouted.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you! You despicable half-breed! You're **part **of that human filth!" Another guy shouted from the Elemental Demon table.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha hissed as he stood in front of her.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Now is not the time." He dangerously snapped. They both looked to where a half demon and an Elemental Demon were arguing and soon it turned into a real fight. The moment the hanyou tried to punch the elemental more demons had joined the fight or had started their own. The Elemental Demon's leader, Kagura, stood on top of the table with a fan in her hand and blew away anyone who tried to get near her. And before either of them knew it, the entire cafeteria was filled with yells and curse words.

Inuyasha quickly made his way out of the cafeteria. The humans soon hurried out of the room before it got really worse.

She wanted to follow but couldn't help but look around.

The Elemental Demons were in a fight with the half demons and the Wolf Tribe seemed to be in a brawl with the Dog Demons. Even as she tried to escape the exit was completely blocked with no means of leaving. All the cafeteria staff had left including all humans and other lower demons. She had caused all of this.

After a while of protecting herself from bodies being hurled her way an opening was seen at the door. Wasting no time she bolted for the door. For a second there she thought she had evaded the depths of hell but boy was she wrong.

It was only a half day at school that day.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten us all killed! You knew what was going to happen if you tried to talk to them!" Kaede had scolded her the whole way to the bus.

"I know! I'm not stupid! I just didn't think they would be so mad about a few words said." Kagome whispered with her head down.

"Oh my god!" Kikyo gasped.

"What?" Kaede asked, suddenly worried at her sister's expression.

Kikyo didn't have words to say when she pointed to a wall instead. Now they knew why she had gasped. On the wall words had been spray painted clearly into the texture.

WATCH IT HUMANS, REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO

The rest of the ride home was silent. Kagome's mind had to register everything that happened in the cafeteria. The look on Inuyasha's face when he looked at her, almost as if they were…pleading. Maybe he didn't want to see her get hurt. Kagome quickly washed the thoughts away knowing no good would come from it.

Looking out the window did no good either. From her eyesight, she could clearly see gangs walking in the middle of the streets almost as if they were on guard duty or something.

The fight was all over the news. From what the reporters were saying, it seemed that the witnesses were trying to hide the truth. Everything from a few kids arguing over a spot in line to fighting made it seem like we were a bunch of elementary students.

Not needing to hear anymore of this nonsense, she stepped outside the apartment to get some fresh air. But her quiet time was interrupted when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!" It was Hojo. He was calling from the bottom floor..

"I'm right here what is it?" She angrily whispered over the railing.

"Be on watch! There's word out to jump you!" Hojo warned. His jaw was tense as he spoke the words through his teeth.

"Oh my gosh." 'How can one little talk turn into something so deadly?' the very thought disturbed her greatly.

"Don't worry. We'll have some of the best guys watch over."

"I thought the whole idea of someone getting jumped is to keep a low profile until everything is sorted out."

"Yeah that's mostly it but you really need to stay with us instead of being here at home. They know where you live now. Word is spreading quickly."

"Ugh. Alright. See ya Hojo."

"Bye. Good luck." Hojo exclaimed as he left.

'This is definitely going on my Worst Days ever.' Kagome sighed.

She had barely gotten any sleep. Even after the whole crying thing. But she knew she had to be brave to prove she wasn't a coward.

On her way to the bus she saw two guys stand beside her.

'They must be the guys.' She thought. Her assumption was proved right when she got onto the bus and sat down, only to find them sitting right behind her.

'If they follow me into the girls' bathroom I swear they're going to get it.' She blushed.

Once they arrived at the school the guys back off just a little bit. Just a little bit. But that didn't stop the threats in everyone's eyes. She felt like an outcast already. As soon as she was out of sight the groups continued their conversations.

Kagome soon got the idea that no one was going to touch her until a pair of hands grabbed her hair, yanking her back. She let of a scream of pain when she saw the two guys being punched by other demons. The guy from yesterday who shouted at her was glaring at her. His fist was raised in the air and Kagome then knew she was going to be hit, hard.

But before the hand even reached her face, another hand had smacked it away and quickly grabbed her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Has anyone told you to be careful around here wench!" He pointed out.

"No I had no idea!" she spat with sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand gently and together they made their way through the halls safely. Even after they were out of trouble she started to blush when she realized their hands were still intertwined.

"Um…your hand." She squeaked.

"My hand," He looked down and it was his turn to blush, "Keh! You're forcing me to hold on to it." He said as he shook his hand away.

"Dog boy." She muttered hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that." He said with the same tone, "Wench."

Offended, Kagome jumped on his back, making them both fall down and with him on top of her. They were practically nose-to-nose when they heard someone clear their voice.

"Get off of me!" She squeaked but it came out like a mouse squeak.

"Keh! You were the one who couldn't resist me and you jumped me!" Inuyasha accused.

"Oh, like I would fall for your charm. And you called me a wench." She folded her arms and look away.

Inuyasha grunted and left.

"What did he do? If he caused any trouble or if he hurt you I swear I will dye his white hair and then add little bows and then see how many wigs to make out of it-," Kaede started to get angry.

"Kaede! He did nothing. He didn't hurt me." Kagome interrupted.

"Oh. Well in that case, here." Kaede said taking out a necklace with purple beads.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the necklace curiously.

"It's the subjugation beads. You put it on someone and when you say a 'magic word', the beads react instantly." Kaede explained.

"Oh. Thanks?"

"No problem. Now let's get to class." She said grabbing her hand and running to class.

Art. Not so great.

Kagome entered the room and ignored the stares she got and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Hey." She said with confidence.

Inuyasha just shrugged and started to listen to the teacher. Not liked being ignored she took out the necklace and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

Not wanting to tell him the truth she had to make up a lie.

"It's a gift to you for saving me." She said in her innocent tone.

Looking at her funny he took the necklace from her hands making sure no one was looking and put it on.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem." She replied.

'I wonder what the 'magic word' Kaede was talking about.' She thought.

"What are you thinking about wench? You need to be paying attention." Inuyasha snapped.

'He did not just call me-oh!' he face turning red with anger. Finally thinking of a word she wasted no time testing it out.

"SIT BOY!" she shouted.

"Ah!" And Inuyasha plunged face first onto the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I like it when Kagome tells Inuyasha to sit. It's so funny. Thx and i'll try to update soon when i get all my homework catched up on.**

**-halloween265 ;)**


	7. Temptations

**Note:**** Hey guys! Homework is finally out of the way. Yay. lol I will update tomorrow so yeah just be on the lookout! **

**Just wanna say thanks to whitefeather378 for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the plot is mine**

* * *

Temptations

"Hey what was that for? That hurt like hell!" Inuyasha growled while trying to stand up.

"Do I need to separate you two?" the teacher asked impatiently. Shaking their heads the teacher continued on with the lessons.

"Well I guess that's the magic word for now." She chuckled to herself.

"What magic word are you talking about wen-," He stopped mid sentence from the look on her face. Any second later and he would've been back on the ground. A few moments of silence passed by and she started to speak, but more to herself than to him.

"So, that's how the beads work. All I have to do is say S-,"

"Don't you dare say it!" He yelled smacking a hand over her mouth.

"Then get your dirty hand off of my mouth! It stinks!" She protested against his hands.

Remembering what he ate for lunch he snatched his hand back and they both turned their attention to the teacher. But while Kagome wasn't looking Inuyasha quickly lifted his hand to his nose and took a quick sniff before letting it down.

'Damn, it still smells like the ramen noodles! I made sure I washed my hands!' the mere thought brought a small blush onto his cheeks.

"Class is over you know." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Inuyasha just scoffed and folded his arms.

"Keh! I knew that! I just wanted you to get out of my sight before you cause more trouble around me." Realizing what he just said he tried to make a run for the door but sadly didn't get there in time.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome barked.

"No!" And there he goes again…

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," she paused, taking a deep breath, "SIT!"

And again and again…Once she was finished she walked out of the class with bravery and confidence making note to watch the Inuyasha sized crater she just created.

"A leader shouldn't go through with this." He whined before blacking out.

After school across the city…

"Kagura! Why the hell haven't you paid the rent yet!" A drunken guy yelled staggering into the small living room.

"My damn boss lowered my payment!" She yelled back.

Her job was going downhill. Her boss threatened to fire her if she couldn't get to school on time and the rent was two months behind.

"Don't you dare yell at your father!" He said towering over her. "May I remind you of who took pity on you when you were supposed to be on your own? You were at the age where you needed to fight for yourself, and yet, you can't even take care of your own siblings."

"Stop it!" Kagura yelled covering her ears.

"Pack up and get out, you and your siblings." He demanded dangerously.

Without wasting a second she and her siblings were out the door in five minutes.

"Way to go Kagura. Now we don't have anywhere else to go." Byakuya said with sarcasm.

"I'll find us a place."

"Shouldn't be a problem for me, Hakudoushi and I are heading to the city where we can crash at our hideout."

Both of them left and all that was left was Kagura and Kanna.

"Let's go to the park, Kagura." Kanna said with her emotionless voice.

"Alright, let's go." Kagura happily said. The park is Kanna's favorite place since she was a toddler. Even though she never showed any emotion Kagura knew Kanna loved it there.

After 30 minutes of walking they reached the park and Kanna walked towards the playground and was soon going up and down the slides.

'Huh, she'll never change.' Kagura thought. She sat next to a tree keeping a close eye on her.

A few miles away…

"Kohaku, you shouldn't be here. This is for the older people." The dark figure said.

"No, I'm staying. We've always got each others backs and nothing has ever happened." The boy said reassuringly. Happy by his choice, Sango turned her attention to the group of demons headed their way. The Band of Seven.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the so called 'demon slayers'." The guy in front said. He must be the leader.

"What do you guys want? This isn't your territory!" Sango's father yelled.

"Humans don't deserve any land. Humans are weak pathetic creatures. Just because you're called demon slayers it doesn't make you different from regular humans." Bankotsu spat when speaking the word _human._

"Then you have just signed your death warrant. Leave, or die. Take your pick." Sango said seriously.

The demons didn't need a moment to think about it when the leader charged towards them. Soon the rest followed. A huge battle ensued. Sango's father was fighting Bankotsu, Sango was fighting Jankotsu, and the rest were fighting whoever. It wasn't long before Bankotsu started to lose the energy to fight. When he did Sango's father took advantage of his tiredness and was just playing him until Bankotsu could take it no more, he let his guard down. The moment he did Sango noticed and sliced his throat with her dagger and he fell, dead.

The others watched in shock as their leader died in front of them. Jankotsu started to curse Sango and her father until Suikotsu had calmed her down.

"Let's leave. We will have our chance once again." Suikotsu explained.

In a flash they left, leaving the demon slayers planning to be very careful.

In the park…

"Stupid Inuyasha, he's always calling me a wench!" Kagome said in a huff.

Kagome need to recollect what happened that day and so she went for a walk, but being cautious knowing the word had spread. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a child giggling.

She looked to her left and saw a girl with white and going down the slide and running up the stairs to do the same thing over and over again. She was walking towards the child to see if she was alone but stopped when she saw another person with her. Kagura.

'Why is she here? Shouldn't she be with her gang or something?' Slowly, Kagome made her way to Kagura.

"H-hey." Kagome stuttered.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked in a uninterested tone watching Kanna still.

"Why are you so late at night?"

"I have nowhere else to stay."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome was taken aback when she heard that the Elemental Demon leader had no home.

"My damn 'father' kicked me out because I couldn't pay the rent." Kagura hissed.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could say.

"Why am I even telling you this?" She started to get angry.

"Because, I want to help you."

"…" Kagura was at a loss for words. She hated depending on others because it always proved how much of a wuss you were. But she didn't care because all that was on her mind was Kanna. She needed to be well rested and fed. Kagura didn't want Kanna to go through what she had gone through. Having no other choice Kagura spoke in a voice so quiet Kagome barely heard it.

"Fine." Kagura had to force the word out of her mouth.

"Come stay with me at my place. My mom will be okay with it."

'Who does she think I am?' Kagura glared at her for a moment then called Kanna.

"Come, Kanna. We have a place to stay for now."

A look of happiness and relief shown on her face, the very first actual emotion Kagura had seen.

"Let's go." And the trio walked back to the apartment.

* * *

**Sorry this is all i had but it will get more interesting!**

**Til then**

**-halloween265 =^.^=**


	8. War Has Been Declared

**Note:**** Sorry I didn't update yesterday like i said. I was ready to upload the story but my mom demanded that i go to the football game. But hey they won and man they kicked some a**. Lol so yeah here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_I knew it would begin with the end, and the end would look like death to these eyes. I had been warned. –The Host_

War Has Been Declared

With the dark grey clouds hovering above and heavy rain pouring, the demon slayers trudged. Since the death of Bankotsu, the Band of Seven managed to get their allies to help them. The recent battle with Ryukotsusei had greatly decreased the demon slayers numbers. The dead bodies of their allies lay decayed on the floor. Blood smothered all over their faces, a huge mass grave.

But, alas, this was only the beginning.

"Is there something else you can eat other than ramen noodles?" Kagome yelled.

"Hey, I have survived this long on the streets with only ramen to eat." Inuyasha shot back.

"Well if you're going to stay here with me and Kagura then I suggest-,"

"Kagura's here? Why didn't you tell me? You could be in great danger!" Inuyasha shouted running towards the door.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

_Crash!_

"Why you-,"

"She needs a place to stay and I offered her a place, but she said she only did it for the sake of Kanna, her sister." Kagome explained.

"Ha! I finally know her weakness! Then I can-," He said while slowly making his way to the door.

"No you don't, SIT!"

"When I get these beads off I swear I will-,"

"SIT! I doubt those beads will come off if I'm still around." Just then two other voices were heard in the other room.

"Oh, so the mighty half-breed has fallen," Kagura joked walking to the kitchen, purposely stepping on Inuyasha as hard as she could on the way, "Do you have anything to eat? Kanna's hungry."

It was either turn around or die. It was now or never.

Silence. The sound of the rain. _Plop, Plop._ Not even the sounds of the crickets, for they have fled in the wake of the battle. There was no sound of life anywhere on the field.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes seemed to have turned into hours until they heard shouting in the distance. They have arrived.

"I would like to thank you for your kindness, Kagome." Kagura said in a whisper.

"Your welcome."

"I have noticed that you are not like any of the other humans. You're…different."

"I have noticed that."

Kagura scoffed, "And this is the first time a human is friends with a half-demon."

"I'm not her friend! She's holding me here against my will!" Inuyasha shouted from the spot on the floor.

"Humph! You said you didn't have any place to stay. Do you know how much convincing it took for me to let my mom agree to this?" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha had followed Kagome home after school that day. She had asked him why he was following her home. He had simply replied he didn't want her to get in any more trouble. She didn't believe it at first. But then she got a hint he didn't have a place to stay when they passed an old building and he grabbed a big bag from inside. Then they both had an argument that he was homeless. But instead of saying he didn't have a home she simply said hobo. After fifteen minutes of arguing he had agreed.

Convincing her mom was a challenge. Most of the time her mom would agree to anything but since she found out about the gangs and battles that go on she couldn't trust anyone. Kagome got her mom to approve with Kagura easily only because of Kanna. But finally when she said Inuyasha wouldn't cause any trouble she said sit to prove it. Her mom thought it was funny and she reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah sure it was easy for Kagura but she only agreed because she felt sorry for Kanna. But you had to say the word!" Inuyasha complained.

"Stop being such a pup and get over it." Kagura stated coldly at the table with Kanna.

"Witch," Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT!"

"Ah!" _Crash!_

"Get ready guys. This is the battle we've been preparing for." Sango's father shouted to the 30 remaining demon slayers.

Weapons were put into position and masks were put on as they got ready for the third battle that day.

Shouts and cheers were heard from the other side of the field. Sango and Kohaku had each other's backs, like they always have.

"Kohaku, remember our training." Sango whispered to Kohaku. The shouts from the demons were getting nearer, the slosh of the mud where they were marching.

"I will sister." Kohaku reassured.

"Then pray for both of us." Just then a shout was heard from behind.

"They're behind us!"

The demon slayers had not expected them to appear from both front and back.

"How did they manage to come from behind?" Someone murmured.

"Their shouts had distracted us." Sango's father stated angrily.

Half of the demons slayers had the back and the rest up front. As if on cue, the first strike of the lightening was the signal. The battle had begun.

"Do you hear that?" Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Hear what?" Kagura asked.

"Shouts…and gunshots."

"Could it be-," Kagura started but didn't finish as she ran to the door.

"Wait Kagura!" Kagome called out to her, "Stay here Kanna."

Kanna just nodded and turned her attention back to the television.

Kagura and Inuyasha stood outside on the balcony looking out onto the horizon. It was raining. Hard. Fire could easily be seen in the distance. The orange ominous glow had given it away. Roars of cheer and screams of pain were heard.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said starting to walk.

"No. It's best to leave it to them. It's their battle, not ours. Don't risk your group's lives for a ruthless choice." Kagura said coldly.

"Then who's it between?"

"Word has spread. The Demon Slayers had killed Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven. I guess they have gotten their allies to help them." Kagura growled.

'Those cowards don't even have the nerve to do it on their own.' Kagura thought.

Hundreds of demons lay on the mud covered ground. From the look of it they weren't allies of the Band of Seven. It was the gang of Naraku.

"Then why would Naraku's group attack us if he's not an ally of the Band of Seven?" Sango wondered aloud.

"Watch out sister!" Kohaku yelled. He pushed her out of the way from a bullet.

Then suddenly hundreds of gunshots followed. Sango and Kohaku were clear out of the way but their group wasn't. Blood splattered everywhere. Screams of agony came from their mouths as Sango and Kohaku saw the life leave their eyes. From what they both saw, nobody had survived.

Sango was the first to stand up. She took a look around trying desperately to look for her father. He was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden a single gunshot was heard.

Pain.

That was all Sango could feel. A sharp, agonizing pain coming from her back. She turned around to see that Kohaku was unconscious on the floor.

"Kohaku!" She screamed.

"Move one more step and you're dead." An unfamiliar voice said, "Turn around."

Hesitantly, she did as told.

"This is for the death of our leader." Another voice called out.

More shots were heard. Then she soon fell onto the ground.

"Do you think it's finally over?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seems like it. Let's look at the outcome." Kagura said.

"Kagome, you coming?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yeah hold on let me bring a first aid kit just in case." She said rummaging through the cabinets.

"Alright,"

The trio was shocked by the scene.

"Wow some battle." Kagura exclaimed.

"Let's check for survivors." Kagome said. Never before had she seen anything so disturbing.

Hours had passed by and it was getting dark. The sun had already set.

"Found one!" Kagura yelled from across the field.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the survivor. Her body was bleeding. A pool of blood surrounded her body.

"She's barely breathing. I think if we get her to my place she'll have a good chance of survival." Kagome said.

"Are you crazy? These demon slayers are the cause of this war!" Inuyasha shouted.

"SIT!"

"Stop it both of you! You both are so immature! Let's just get her out of here!" Kagura interrupted.

"Fine," Both of them said angrily.

By the time they got to the house Kanna was already asleep.

"Put her on the bed, and then we'll check her wounds." Kagome said.

"Kohaku…" Sango muttered.

"She's talking while unconscious."

"What do we tell her?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Tell her what?" asked Kagome.

"Her brother's missing."

* * *

**Til then**

**-halloween265**


	9. New Friends and Protectors

**Note: ****Hey it's me again. I know what you're thinking...wth? jk. heres chap 9. i had fun writing this. =^.^=**

**I dont own Inuyasha **

* * *

New Friends and Protectors

"Kohaku…" Sango muttered. She had been shot a total of 8 times but miraculously survived. Kagome never left her side for the rest of the day. Inuyasha and Kagura decided that it was best to keep Kagome company and help her in her aid with Sango.

"Who in the hel-,"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. She hated it when Inuyasha cursed in her apartment.

"Who in the halibut is Kohaku?" he asked.

"Idiot, he's Sango's younger brother!" Kagura stated.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"It should be second period right now, you guys should go." Kagome suggested. And within a minute, Inuyasha and Kagura were out the door, not before hiding their weapons in their pockets.

"You get the floor tonight, my back can't handle it." Inuyasha said out of nowhere.

"No way! I called dibs first!" Kagura shot back. They were almost to the school, only like 50 yards away till they heard tires screech a few feet behind them.

"Run!" and they bolted for the nearest fence. Inuyasha managed to look behind him and catch a glimpse of who was chasing them. Naraku.

'That son of a nugget! Who does he think he is by chasing us? Great I'm sounding like Kagome now.'

Kagura reached for her fan till she started to hear gunshots. She looked at the school and saw that there were students in the courtyard and so she made sure that they were seen. But her plans were cut short when another vehicle managed to screech around the corner speeding towards them at what seemed like 90 miles an hour. Kagura instead wanted to just book for the nearest sidewalk but Inuyasha didn't quite get the message.

"Aw a 1970 Mustang Boss 342 you got to be kidding me!" He said stopping in the middle of the street to get a better look at it, completely forgetting that it was headed his way, "This is like the shit of the century!"

"You moron!" Kagura yelled as she ran to Inuyasha and grabbed his sleeve. They barely managed to get out of the way when the car turned to make a drift and stopped parallel to the sidewalk. Just as they both were going to leave the passenger door opened.

"Get in." the voice demanded dangerously.

"Wait a minute I know that voice." Inuyasha said standing up. He cautiously walked up to the car and took a peek inside. All Kagura could see was a head with white hair.

"You bastard! You could've killed me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"As if I can care less about your life, you and that wench need to get in." the voice said with venom when saying wench.

'How dare he?' Kagura thought. She was tired and didn't want to fight with anybody right now so she reluctantly followed orders.

000000000ooooooo000000000

"When is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know! Naraku just said to keep him until they find the body of that no good sister of his."

'Sango…' Kohaku thought before slipping back into unconsciousness.

000000000oooooo0000000000

Kagome continued to look through the window on the couch. It was a beautiful day to go outside and go to school. But with everything that has happened she felt afraid.

'What exactly am I afraid of? I know that my life is in danger but I can't help but fear for _them._ What they go through everyday to try and survive the impossible, what they do to gain respect from other members, and most importantly what they plan to do in the future. Most people here don't even live past the age of 18 because they die from violence or racism. **I **would like to make it to 18.' She sadly thought.

"Where am I?" a voice called from the living room. Kagome sat up and calmly walked to the edge of the room before taking in a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she walked over to where Sango lay and sat a good distance from her in case she goes all psycho.

Sango opened her eyes, hoping to see her father in the next life but woke up to see a face looking down at her. Her heart immediately sank and she felt it harden. She was still alive.

"Where's Kohaku?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, a bit too harshly.

"…" Kagome decided to stay quiet.

"Where is he?" Sango lashed out, hoping that her only family wasn't dead.

"Missing," Her heart stopped.

'Missing? How could this be? I was sure he was next to me…then…'

"We heard a riot going on and we decided to wait till it was done and over with. There were no other survivors and you were gravely injured." Kagome said.

As if checking to see what she meant Sango looked down to see the her entire torso wrapped in bandages including her arm.

'I don't feel anything.'

"My name's Kagome." She said happily extending her hand out.

"Sango."

0000000oooooooo000000000

"Keep your hands off the radio." Sesshomaru demanded with a monotone voice.

"Bite me."

"If I did then you would be dead." He said in the same tone.

"Stop it both of you! **This **Kagura would like to enjoy at least a minute of silence!" Kagura yelled. Earlier that was all they did, argue, argue, argue. Every time Inuyasha would say something, Sesshomaru would come back with a snappy comeback.

"Did you take a shower?" Sesshomaru asked randomly.

"Why? What if I didn't?"

"This Sesshomaru would like his car to smell decent and not of ass." Kagura choked back laughter. Her cheeks started to turn red and so she turned to the window to distract herself. But she couldn't help herself to look in the mirror that showed his face.

Perfection in her eyes. Fair skin with no hints of scars or burns, unlike hers. Two red stripes running along his cheeks. His hair white that flowed along his back…

'Stop it Kagura!' But that still didn't keep her from staring at him. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror to meet her gaze that she finally turned away. A huge blush threatened to dawn upon her cheeks. Desperate to hide it, she took out her fan and started to play with it, purposely putting it in front of her mouth as much as possible.

After a while she started to get bored and she had confidence that the blush was gone. Once removing her fan she took a second to look at the mirror once again only to see him still staring at her.

'Eeep!' She took out her fan again.

"What the hell are you staring at Sesshy?" Inuyasha asked. Not letting him answer he quickly turned in his seat to see what he was staring at earlier. Getting a hint from Kagura's blush and Sesshomaru not answering his question he smirked and went back to his old position.

When he did…

_POW!_

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha hissed rubbing the bump forming on his head.

"Don't call me 'Sesshy'."

* * *

**Til then**

**-halloween265 ;)**


	10. Unexpected Help

**Note:**** I'm terrible sorry if the chapter is too short or whatever. this is what i have for now. i will be posting tomorrow i swear on my cat Crystal. lol I meant to post earlier but my mom insisted we go to my cuz soccer game. Felt good to get out of the house thought.**

**I dont own anything related to Inuyasha except the plot, it's mine!**

* * *

Unexpected Help

"So Sango is your name right?" Kagome asked carefully, knowing that the demon slayer sometimes gets out of control.

"Yeah," she replied looking down.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. It just passed by so quickly. The last thing I heard or saw was Kohaku on the ground and gunshots."

'That's right, I wonder where he is.' They both thought.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. Looked like she was getting nowhere at this point so she decided to wait until later to start asking more questions.

0000000oooooooo00000000

"Here we are. Hurry up and get out, your stench is starting to take it's affect on my car." Sesshomaru said. He sounded upset. Before he left Kagura could've sworn that he looked at her one more time before hearing the tires screech.

"Don't waste your time, Kagura. He's never interested in someone who's below him, or so he thinks." Inuyasha muttered.

"Not to worry. Falling in love is the last thing on my mind." Kagura said. Remembering that they were not supposed to be talking to each other they departed and went to the cafeteria and sat next to their 'groups'.

"Kagura, where the hell have you been?" somebody called.

"None of your damn business," She replied with the same tone. Instead of talking to a random person next to her she simply sat on top of the desk and stared at the window. For the next few minutes she just watched the little dust particles floating in the air not paying any attention to her group.

On the other side of the group Inuyasha sat there bored with everyone questioning him on saving the human a few days earlier.

"Why did you save the human?"

"Why did she tell you to 'Sit'?"

"Where were you this whole time?" That's it; he can't take anymore of this crap.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. The entire cafeteria went silent as every face in the room turned their attention towards him.

"This is not my day." He said in a voice that was almost inaudible.

The rest of the school hours went by achingly slow for the both of them. Inuyasha text Kagura saying he had to stay and talk to a few buds of his.

'Great, I'm walking alone.' She sarcastically thought.

Sometime during the afternoon clouds had started to make their way in front of the sun. Soon it started to drizzle and Kagura had no jacket, just her luck. Since she had no home…wait, she does have a place to stay though, Kagome's. Why was Kagome being so nice to her when she barely knew anything about Kagura's life? Why is she doing the same for Inuyasha? Is she crazy to even think she can end this war? Does she even know how much trouble she's in with the entire school right now?

The sound of shouts behind her interrupted her thoughts. She quickly turned around to see ugly guy demons run towards her. Seeing no other way to avoid them she simply took out her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!" and with that both the men were torn to shreds. As soon as she continued to walk the guys who tried to attack her were suddenly behind her and grabbed the front of her neck.

"Did you seriously think you could get away from us with your silly little wind?" the guy with light brown hair whispered into her ear. Kagura wanted to seriously kill these bums but they were very strong and restrained her arms behind her back. Every time she would struggle the guys pulled her arm back more eventually making her cry out in pain.

'No one is around. Just hope that in the next five seconds someone will see!' she begged within her mind.

"She stopped struggling. Damn she put up one good of a fight." The guy behind her said with relief. With that said, she felt a pair of hands on her abdomen, trying to open up her shirt. Why did she have to wear the button up shirt?

The guy in front of her had barely gotten the bottom buttons undone when a deep masculine voice was heard.

"Step away from her." The voice said angrily.

"Fuck off. She's ours." The guy behind her shouted.

Kagura knew who that voice belonged to and felt a big lump in her throat form, blocking her airway. She could only see his face and all she could say was that he looked pissed.

"It does not matter to me whether or not she's yours. But let me say that you don't know who you're messing with." Sesshomaru glared.

In a flash he was by her side punching the guy holding her square in the face. They guy yelped in pain and let go of Kagura. She planned on making a run for it when another arm caught hers.

'Damn! I'm tired of people touching me!'

"Get in the car." He commanded furiously.

Afraid of the look on his face she did as told and ran to the car not wasting any time. When she finished buckling up he climbed into the car and immediately sped forward, causing Kagura to hit her head on the back of the seat.

"Ah! You know you should warn me!" she argued.

"Well then you should always watch your surroundings wench." He shot back.

"Hmph."

00000000oooooooo0000000000

"Sango! Sister!" Kohaku shrieked.

"He's out of control! Knock him out!" Suikotsu shouted.

Jankostu stood behind Kohaku hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out immediately.

00000oooooooooo00000000

Kagura just stared out the window hoping to avoid a conversation with Inuyasha's half-brother.

"Did they hurt you?" he suddenly asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. We're here." He said stopping the car in front of an apartment.

"How do you know I'm staying here?"

"There are some things that half breed can't do and that's keep a secret." He stated fast.

'I'm going to kill him!' she thought.

In truth, Inuyasha had no part in telling Sesshomaru where she was staying.

* * *

**Til Tomorrow!**

**-halloween265 w/ Crystal =^.^=**


	11. The Perverted Monk and Rin

**Note:**

** Hey i actually kept my promise! lol This is my longest chapter. I won't be posting tomorrow but i will on Friday hopefully because there's a football game i want to go to. Haha my fren Nia can't wait to go even though it's still two days away. Anyway, back to the story!**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah, just read. ^^**

____

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's pov**

I haven't been to school in three days. What will my mom say? She's too busy off at work to even know that I'm letting three people stay at my place when it's barely big enough for two. It's really been a drag though. Lately I've noticed that Inuyasha hasn't been paying enough attention to me or talking to me. Maybe I should tell him to sit, yeah, that'll teach him. Kagura hasn't been willing to talk but that's only because of how she is. Kanna just stays quiet during the day and most of the time she's so emotionless, like she's hiding the real actual pain but doesn't want to show it. When I think about it, the same thing goes for Inuyasha. Whenever I ask him how he managed to live on the streets and why, he would tense up and glare at me all scary looking. Kagura doesn't even bother.

And Sango….

Poor thing, she's been through so much in the past week. I want to say I'm sorry for her loss and all but she'll probably end up telling me to let it go and that she doesn't need my pity.

Maybe…

Maybe I can find a way to help these guys solve out their problems and express their true feelings. It'll be hard but it's worth a shot.

"Kagome I'm back." Kagura yelled when entering the door.

"Good, maybe you can help me tend to Sango's wounds."

Upon hearing Sango's name and tend, Kagura froze mid step. There was no way in hell she would help that demon slayer.

"I have other stuff to do, important stuff." She hissed and looked away.

"Please!" Kagome begged. She knew Kagura wasn't going to help with Sango. She easily noticed how tense she looked. Kagura's hands were balled up into fists so tight it looked like her tendons or bones would snap out. Her teeth were gritted together as she tried to control herself from bolting to the demon slayer and killing her instantly.

"No." Kagura said before turning and leaving the room.

"What is she doing here?" a voice behind Kagome suddenly asked, angry too. You got to be kidding me. Kagome thought. So she tried to act innocent instead.

"Who?" She said.

"I'm not stupid, girl. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Why is the wind witch here?" Sango demanded furiously.

"She needed a place to stay, but she insists it was only for her sister."

"Huh, you think a 'oh so mighty and powerful' leader would need a humans help for a place to stay." Sango said with sarcasm.

"Just please don't cause anymore scenes with each other. I'm trying to help-,"

"You can't help us kid. We're in a war for life. Once you're in you ain't ever getting back out, whether you like it or not."

"Not that kind of help. I just want to help Inuyasha and Kagura for now, not their whole life thing." She shot back.

"Just hurry and get this bandage thing done and over with so I can leave." Sango commanded.

'I want to help.' Kagome sadly thought, 'But how if they won't listen to me?'

Kagome meant to sleep in the next morning but the sound of the usual gunshots had already awoken her.

'Don't these people ever know the meaning of the word quiet?' She questioned.

Today would be the day she would be going back to school. What if they jump me? What if Inuyasha isn't there when I need him? Will anyone even talk to me? A dozen questions popped into Kagome's head all at once. The walk to the bus happened in a blur. Before she knew it, the 45 minutes on the bus had passed and she was walking on school grounds.

"Don't worry they won't even touch you, I'll make sure to that." An arm snaked around Kagome's shoulder and she looked to her side to see Inuyasha. A smirk appeared on his face as if he read her mind about the whole jump thing.

"Yeah everyone's already over that whole thing. They don't care for a problem for long." Kagura added in. Her lips threatened to curl up and that's when she took her leave before the smile actually appeared on her face.

'What's wrong with me? I don't smile much at school!' Kagura thought. 'Maybe Kagome's getting to my head to much.'

First hour, English, not so great.

Inuyasha had walked Kagome to her first hour class. Apparently while she was gone many students had switched their classes and they were now sitting in the desks. Many of whom she had never seen before. Even Kagura was in her class now.

"Welcome back, Kagome." The teacher said with disinterest.

"Hmm…" but before she could say something the teacher had ordered everyone to stand up and walk to the front of the room. With many complains and groans coming from the students, they finally got up and walked to the front, with not so happy looking expressions which slightly freaked Kagome out.

"Okay, I want Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, and Naraku to sit in the back." The teacher said.

"I'm not sitting near him." Kagura said gesturing towards Naraku.

"Well you have to or you'll end up standing. And we wouldn't want that would we miss Kaze?"

Shooting the teacher a death glare which soon turned into a forced smile, Kagura slowly walked to the back of the classroom. One thing grossed Kagome out when looking at the back. Naraku was checking Kagura out. Gross.

Ten minutes later, the whole class had new seating arrangements and by the looks of it nobody was happy about it. People would stare at each other furiously and scoot their desks away from the people next to them but would result in staying in the same place when noticing another hated enemy sat on the other side. Suddenly Kagome got an icky feeling. Not good. Not until she looked down at her bag to see an arm make it's way to Kagome's back…touching her-

"AAH! YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled, the words coming out of her mouth before she could think. Also without thinking she raised her arm and immediately slapped the guy next to her.

"Ah my apologies miss. I thought you wouldn't be looking." He said in a velvety voice. Although he tried to sound innocent this only angered Kagome even more.

"Even if I wasn't looking I still would've felt it!" She hissed.

"Is there a problem in the back?" the teacher asked turning her attention to the students in the back.

"No, sorry if we startled you miss." Naraku said in a casual and calm voice, winking at Kagura.

Sitting next to the scum bag was not a way to go for Kagura. When she saw him wink at her she wanted to gag right then and there regardless if he was flirting or not.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Kagura thought before standing up and walking out of the room in a hurry.

"Hey! You can't just leave the classroom Miss Kaze!" the teacher yelled calling out after her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kagura said in a bored tone, holding up the hall pass in her hand.

"Next time just ask." The teacher shot back.

"Don't need to." Kagura muttered before walking towards the bathroom.

While walking down the halls Kagura noticed a small figure out on the field. It looked like a little girl with black hair with a small ponytail to the side.

'What is she doing out there?' Kagura thought, looking out the window curiously. Not needing to go to the bathroom Kagura opened the entrance doors and walked out onto the field where the girl was still running around in.

"Yo, what are you doing here kid?"

The little girl stopped what she was doing and turned towards Kagura, not moving.

'She doesn't seem afraid.'

"What's your name?" she commanded.

The little girl didn't respond. She just continued to stare at Kagura. Deciding to at least ease up on the poor kid Kagura asked the child another question but with a soft tone to it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but what are you doing here late in the morning?" she asked.

"M-m-my name is R-R-Rin." She stuttered. Kagura took a step forward and was shocked to look at the girl's appearance. Her face had scratches on them, her clothes were torn, and she had a bruised eye.

'She seemed so happy earlier but now she's scared to even speak to me.'

"Okay, Rin, why are you here?"

"I wanted some place to play." She answered. Not wanting to leave Rin out here by herself Kagura took her hand and walked her back to the school.

"Don't worry. I know a place where you can play all you want." She reassured Rin.

"Really?" Rin asked with excitement.

"Yes,"

000000000oooooooooo0000000000

"You what?" the voice of Kagome could be heard all the way across the city.

"Her entire family was attacked by wolves, she needs a place to stay for the time being Kagome." Kagura argued. Even though she just met this kid Kagura felt it was her duty to help the youngling.

'Maybe I'm turning into another Kagome.' Kagura thought, bringing a small smirk to her lips.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked. "I want to see what she looks like."

"Rin," Kagura said. "Come."

"Aw she looks just cute!" Kagome exclaimed. By then Inuyasha walked by.

"What's the entire ruckus about Kagome? Seriously, I could hear your voice clearly from when I was taking a piss."

"Don't talk like that around young children Inuyasha, Sit!"

"Alright Kagura, you convinced me, she's staying with us for the time being." Kagome agreed. Kagura felt a wave of relief sweep through her.

"Another one? You can't be serious Kagome! We have enough trouble as it is!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot on the floor.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a singing voice, "SIT!"

Crash!

____


	12. Uncertain Times

**Note:**** Yay! I was hoping to hurry up and finish up this chapter before i head to the football game. So ta-da**

**I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

Uncertain Times

**Kagura's pov**

Another week had passed and it seemed that there is no point of staying here in this little apartment with nothing to do when five people can barely stay in it. Being with people other than demons like me is very strange. The human, the half breed and Rin seem…comforting in a way. Some days I would spend the entire day with Kanna; it would just be us two. Other days I would be alone on the roof just thinking. Then there was the half breed. No words to describe him. All he does is be lazy and eat ramen noodles, disgusting.

I have no right to be here, I have no right to be living off of someone as kind as Kagome. I got to know a bit about her, mostly just by looking at her pictures. But there are just some things I want to ask so badly. Why did she come here? Why here out of all places? Was she forced to come here? If I had a choice to be here and a choice to leave, I would be out of the city with Kanna before you can even blink. That's all I want to do.

To be as free as the wind and be the wind itself.

"Why is Inuyasha so quiet now?" Kagura asked Kagome one night. For once, the half breed wasn't complaining about the beads of subjugation on his neck or how Kagome says sit too much or he's being held here against his own will.

"I don't know. I've never heard him complain all day."

"Well recently his hair had suddenly turned black. Did he dye his hair without telling us? Where did he get the money?" Kagura asked with a hint or worry in her voice. When she finished speaking she reached into her bag and pulled out her purse and searched for any missing money.

"He didn't take anything." Kagura said with relief.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Kagome suggested. Kagura just nodded and left the room. Kagome then walked to the window, climbed out, and went up the ladder that led to the top of the building. When she got to the top Inuyasha was sitting at the very edge with his legs dangling in the air. But his appearance did give her a surprise.

His hair was all black, not the usual white. His dog ears weren't visible; instead he had regular human ears. Kagome slowly walked up behind him.

"Why are you up here?" he asked without turning around. He looked up at the moonless sky. Unlike Kagome, who loved the time of a new moon, he hated it. He despised it. Words cannot describe how he felt on these kinds of nights.

"I just wanted to know if there was a problem going on because you were unusually quiet today. Just this afternoon your hair was white and now it's black." Kagome stated. Inuyasha didn't do anything. Then he felt pain on his scalp.

"Hey watch the hair!" He complained.

"You should really ask my permission before you go and dye your hair out of nowhere!" She argued.

"Keh! I didn't dye my hair or anything. These things just happen on nights like this," he explained. But by looking at the confused look Kagome gave him he continued, "I was born in the time of a new moon. So every month when the time of a new moon would come, I would be human just for the night. My ears are gone, my claws are roundish, my eye color turns brown…but…my beautiful hair…" he started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Oh stop complaining about the hair! I don't know how you managed to keep it so white when you barely even showered." She complimented. Inuyasha was shocked but he quickly pushed it aside and smirked.

"But there's one thing you don't know." He said.

"And what's that, no one can't ever know that you become human on these nights?" she joked.

"Bingo." He simply stated. _She managed to figure it out on her own. Well she guessed so that really doesn't count. _

"Oh, I'm sorry it was just a guess." She apologized.

"Well it was a good guess and the right one." He said before turning his attention back to the city lights. "If anybody found out then they would use this opportunity against me." He said as bad thoughts came to his mind but was halted when he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Even if they do find out, I won't let them get to you." Kagome sighed on his back. It was silent for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke.

"Thank you, Kagome."

She had had it. Nothings good on TV to watch, her homework was done, and there was no major events coming up for her group. She needed another walk.

The night was chilly and it was the middle of September. The sound of cawing coming from the ravens, the chirping of the crickets, then sound of cars on the nearby highway, and the footsteps of Kagura. Even thought it was dark she could easily tell there was a storm ahead because of the lightning.

'Maybe I should've checked the weather before I left. Oh well, I'm already all the way out here.' But she stopped walking when she heard footsteps behind her.

'Damn these bozos need to learn how to leave a person alone.' She angrily thought as she took out her fan from her jacket.

She slowly got in a fighting stance and quickly turned around to unleash an attack but instead of a guy following her, it was Rin.

"Kid, what are you doing out this late at night? Go back to Kagome's." Kagura commanded. Instead, Rin didn't answer and walked up to Kagura, holding her hand and gently pulling it indicating she wanted to continue.

"You're pretty brave to have come out here by yourself." She stated.

Rin just nodded and walked along.

"Now that the Demon Slayer clan has been taken care of, who's next on the list?" Jakostu asked the figure sitting on the chair.

"First we will handle the Elementals and we'll save the leader Kagura for last. From there we'll attack the Half-Demons." The figure said.

"But aren't you half demon too?" Suikotsu asked. He got no answer and was suddenly pinned to the wall with a hand on his throat.

"Do not compare me to such weaklings Suikostu. We have a secret weapon that we can use against Inuyasha on his 'special' night." He said as he let go of Suikotsu.

"So when do we attack the Elementals?" Renkostu asked in a bored tone.

"We start tomorrow." Naraku said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Ooh what are they planning to do? Sorry this chapter was short. I really appreciate everyone adding this to their Favorites and Story Alert but can we get some reviews plz? Next chapter up tomorrow!**

**See ya! GO PAGE SANDDEVILS! :D**


	13. Screams in the Wind

**Note: ****Here's chap 13**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah**

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Kanna, and Kagura sat in the living room playing Twister. By the looks of it Inuyasha looked like he was about to collapse on Kagura who was squished beneath him and Rin.

"Put your right hand on the yellow." Kagome said as she reached over Inuyasha's back to reach the yellow circle.

"Why do we have to play this immature game?" Inuyasha complained from having Kanna sitting on him, even thought she's out.

"Because you were complaining that there was nothing else to do on nights like this!" Kagome shot.

"Humph, if I knew about this earlier I would've taken you out but considering I'm staying here I have to be nice." Kagura joked. Her right hand was on the red circle and her left was on the blue while her left leg was on green. She's been stretching as far as her small frame can take her. Rin was lying on her abdomen because one of her hands touched the orange. And then there was Inuyasha, trying so hard to hold himself up from falling on the other two. Soon enough sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Keh! If I knew that you're weakness was Kanna I would've killed her earlier to kill you." Inuyasha hissed. Hurt was clearly shown in Kagura's eyes after that. She was only joking about the new moon thing but of course as always he took it too far.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" an outrage Kagome said but then regretted saying it when she remembered Kagura and Rin were underneath Inuyasha. A big crash came from the living room after that.

"Ow! You despicable half breed! Get off of me!" Kagura yelled. She was so pissed at him that she was close to just killing Inuyasha right then and there.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he shrugged off her statement of calling him a half breed and slowly got up. But when he did Kagome was waiting for more.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome shouted repeatedly.

"Ah! STOP!" Inuyasha cried from his spot on the carpet. Kagura just sat on the couch watching in amusement.

'Serves him right, he totally deserved it.' She thought.

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk! You didn't have to take it so far!"

"She's the one who made the damn statement!"

"She was only joking! Didn't you hear the amusement in her voice?"

"Traitor…" Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT!" Kagome said before leaving the room to finish cooking dinner in the kitchen.

00000000ooooooooooo0000000000

"What do you want Asami?" Chou yelled.

"There's a group the size of an army headed over here!" Asami said with fear.

"Where's Kagura?"

"No one has seen her for the past few days. Her father kicked her out so we don't know where she is!"

But their conversation was cut short when they heard a blood curdling scream come from the distance.

"That sounds like Hikari!" Asami yelled. She started to run to the sound but Chou grabbed her arm before she went any further.

"We must leave, get the rest of the group and everybody else and get out of here!" Chou demanded. He then got out his sword that had the imprint of a dragon with and eagle on the hilt.

"I'll take care of them." He said as he turned his attention away from Asami.

"But-,"

"Go." Was all he said before running into the darkness. Asami had tears in her eyes but forced them back knowing it was bad to show weakness. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and reached a clearing filled with tents and trailers.

"Everybody, hurry get your stuff and leave!" She called out to them before running to her tent. She ripped the front open and stuffed her clothes and possessions in the pillow case. In a matter of seconds she finished and left the tent and started to gather everybody up.

But her worst fears came true when she saw none of the other elementals with her.

00000000ooooooooooo000000000

'What's that sound?' Kagura thought as her ears picked up the sound of wood burning and cries.

'It can't be!' Her eyes went wide as she felt a tingle travel down her spine. She got up and ran out the door before Kagome asked what was wrong. She took out her feather from her hair and it turned into a bigger version of it and got on, riding through the skies at fast speed.

'No! Please no!'

Time slowed greatly as she tried her best to hurry to her group.

A few minutes later she finally reached her camp. But she was too late. Bodies of her friends lay dead on the dirt with even more bodies of another group. She scanned through the bodies and counted all 40 there but one was missing. A faint scent reached Kagura's nose and she quickly followed. She walked on foot for five minutes before seeing a group of people gathered in a huddle.

"Hey!" she called out. A few people noticed her and made their way to her.

"Quick! Come quick!"

Exhausted she walked to where the people were gathered. A body was lying in the middle of the crowd.

"Asami!" Kagura cried, taking her hand. Asami was in bad shape. Her head was bleeding profusely, her clothes were ripped, and multiple scratches covered her entire body. Asami hesitantly opened her eyes to see Kagura in front of her.

"Kagura…" she smiled faintly.

"Asami, what happened?"

"Naraku and the Band of Seven," Asami managed to choke out.

"How-,"

"Chou and many others held them off. But it wasn't enough to keep them back. They reached us and attacked. Naraku…" Asami stopped.

"Asami, stay with me please!" Kagura pleaded. She hated to show emotions like this in front of other families but she couldn't afford to lose her friend.

"I see them, Kagura. Chou and everybody else are there. They're waiting for me." Asami smiled.

"Asami…" This was it. She was going to lose her best friend. Kagura watched helplessly as she saw the life leave Asami's eyes. Her body fell limp in Kagura's arms. She stayed like that for a while before Asami's body slowly started to fade.

Until her body was no more, Kagura let it all out. She screamed and yelled to the skies begging for her friends to come back.

"You can't leave me by myself! Don't do this! Don't leave me alone!" She cried and fell to her knees. But her tears were halted when she heard a faint voice.

"Take care of the clan Kagura,"

The pain was unbearable for her. Dare she say it now she knew how Sango had felt. Her friends, her close related family, and cousins were lost to her forever. She lowered her head so that her forehead was against the dirt. She cried silently and tried to calm herself down. Nothing worked. Her deepest fear had come to life and now she had to deal with it.

She was the last elemental demon.


	14. Miroku Comes to the Rescue

**Note:**** Sorry for the wait i had too much homework given to me yesterday and i typed half the chapter last night and the rest today in school so yeah. **

**You know the whole disclaimer thing. **

* * *

The past week had been hell for Kagura. Since that day she hasn't eaten, talked, gone to school, and hasn't been talking or looking at Kanna. Her eyes no longer held the spark or hope in them, now, they were dull and lifeless. She had no reason to live. For what reason would there be to live, in a world without her friends, close family, and other people? No, all hope was not lost. Only a shimmer of hope shone in Kagura's life, Kanna. Never before had Kagura hurt Kanna, or yell at her. Because of Kagome, the hate Kagura had for the half-demons, humans, and other tribes had dissipated and had been replaced with trust. Never again there would be a moment where she would have to kill an innocent person or betray the ones she loved; now she could do whatever she wanted. She could leave with Kanna right now and never return to this god forsaken place. But, why can't she bring herself to do it?

0000000oooooooo0000000

"Guys, I have something to say." By the hint of worry Kagome had in her eyes, one could easily tell that she had bad news to announce. Inuyasha caught her worry and started to pout. Now what? Would she tell them to get out? Would she tell them to live their lives as their own now? Just the thought of living back on the streets with nothing, Inuyasha got on his knees, clasped his hands together and begged Kagome.

"Don't kick me back out onto the streets! I can't live a moment-no scratch that out. There's not a day when I can go without ramen noodles! Please just let me stay longer!" he began, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Sit boy!" she shouted. She resisted the urge to kick him out right then and there, but however, that was not the point of calling this small meeting, "My mom is falling behind on our payments and so we can't really afford to have a big dinner for all of us. We need to hold back on our food and save what we can before they turn no good. Inuyasha I'll limit your noodles to only twice a day. From now on, no noodles for breakfast but you can pack one for lunch and eat one for dinner." She assured him.

"I can get a job," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome and Kagura looked at Inuyasha as if her were joking. They were both thinking the same thing. What? Did just suddenly listen to the angel on his right shoulder instead of the left? That little angelic angel, of whom we thought he would never take advice from? He must be kidding, or are we just simply imagining it?

"For the sake of noodles, I mean." Of course, they both sighed.

"Alright, I think I can do something too." Kagura added in. There was no way in hell she was going to let the half demon get all the credit.

"Thank you guys so much!" Kagome exclaimed. They were actually going to help her, despite their hatred towards each other. The thought of them helping her in the best way they could almost brought tears to her eyes. But she blinked quickly before they were released.

"Of course, for the sake of-,"

"Sit boy! Yes I get it, for the sake of noodles!" Kagome filled in for him.

000000oooooo000000000

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled into the distance, "Damn it, where the hell is he?" she muttered to herself. At that point she began to think of all the things Kohaku's captors were doing to him. Will he hang on until I get to him? Are they hurting him? Will he survive the whole thing? But the most important question is, is he still alive? What if they killed him after I blacked out?

That night would forever be permanent in her memories. There's not a second when she thinks of how things would've turned out if they didn't kill Bankotsu.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" a voice demanded furiously.

"Where's my brother?" Sango asked without turning around. Because they were standing in the midst of twilight, the demons behind her couldn't see the giant boomerang Sango held in her hands. She gently caressed the weapon before whispering.

"I will avenge my family," She said before turning around, "Hiraikotsu!" and the boomerang flew in their direction at hurricane wind speed. However, the boomerang only killed just a few demons before the others barely jumped out of the way.

"So you're the last demon slayer I hear?" one demon asked. He was, in Sango's opinion, ugly. The top of his head was bald with grey hair growing at the sides. Half of his face look scarred and burned. He barely had any eyebrows, one of his eyes seemed to stare off in a different direction opposite of where the other eye looked, and his teeth were ragged and crooked and yellow. His poor clothing looked like it would rip at the size of his belly. Sango was surprised that he could even get around looking like that. Relying on her instincts and skills she launched another attack on the demons, this time, obliterating the remaining of them except for one. He was the leader of the group and he was obviously pissed. His speed was fast and Sango's skills were no match for him. He quickly punched her in the abdomen.

She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach in pain. It wasn't long before he backhanded her. She now lay on the ground, too weak to fight anymore. He was standing over her in a victory position and raised his clawed hand. She closed her eyes waiting for the final blow, but it never came.

"Wind tunnel!" a man called out, and the man standing over Sango screamed one last time before being sucked into the…man's hand? Sango was confused. Was it even possible to do something like that?

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Yes, thank you for saving my life."

"Ah, it's no problem. But there is one thing I might be considering," he said closing his eyes and smirked.

"And what is that uh…"

"Miroku. And what I'm asking is," he got onto his knees, still holding her hand, "Will you have the honor of bearing my children?"

A blush the color of a tomato came across Sango's cheeks. What the hell is he thinking? We're barely juniors buddy!

"Even if I did agree, we're way too young to think about things like that." She said taking back her hand. But he followed her hand. Before she knew it, he was hugging her.

"So you do agree!" he happily exclaimed.

'Why does it feel like-,' at that moment she felt Miroku's hands slide down her back to her…

_Slap!_

"Pervert!"

* * *

**A/N: If my mom's not being such a ^&*(* then i will update tomorrow. I swear she's always complaining about the littlelest things! It's driving me crazy. Anyway, til then. ^^**


	15. Unusual Meetings

**Note:**** I am so terribly sorry for the wait! Apparently my mom's threatening to take my laptop away unless i get my grade up for navajo. And homework is being a pain in the $$. I have two big projects due this week so i'm really busy. So yeah. I promise that will never happen again!**

**You know the drill.**

* * *

"Ah! How do you work this thing Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, trying to work the scanner for the product.

"You're supposed to put the barcode into the red flashing light thing right here!" Kagome angrily explained. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said he was going to find a job. Reluctantly they had a small conversation on where he would work and since he couldn't be caught seen working in a store by his gang, the trio drove an hour across the city to find a much safer place. Ten interviews later and Inuyasha finally got a job but this was just practice and supervision. And Inuyasha wasn't doing very well.

"I can't take this anymore! Iron Reaver Soul-,"

"Sit boy!" _Crash!_

"My cabbages!" a customer cried out loud.

"See now look what you've done Kagome." Inuyasha muttered from the floor.

"What I've done? You were about to attack the food scanner!" Kagome shot back.

"Is there a problem here miss? Do we need to get security?" the manager said in a calm voice with a radio in his hand ready to call for service.

"No, we're just fine. He just slipped. He's all good, he'll be fine." Kagome reassured the manager.

"I'll be fine? Are you kidding m-,"

"Sit boy."

0000000oooooo0000000

"How much more immature can those two get?" Kagura said to herself. She could clearly hear all of the 'Sits' Kagome has been saying. So far, a total of 15 times. She never wanted to come to this gosh forsaken place. She couldn't really find words for it. It was too…

'Fancy.' On this side of the city, apartments looked more like fancy hotels and houses were the size of mansions. Just by looking around the place Kagura felt like a pest. This place would be considered heaven and the other side hell. A few moments passed and she found herself in the chips aisle. Doritos, Corn chips, Lays...she looked down at the money in her hand.

"What can I get that will feed Kanna and Rin with just $3.45?" she said quietly. What was wrong with her? Inuyasha has been on the streets more than Kagura and he can take care of himself more than her. Just thinking of it made her feel ashamed of how she and her friends live; nothing more than rodents, disgusting creatures that crawl on the side of the road looking for food to survive.

"It's certainly a surprise to see you here." A voice lightly called out to her. Her crimson eyes followed the voice and saw a figure with white hair.

'Oh crap not him again. Why me?' She thought. His amber colored eyes stared right back at her. For a moment silence passed between them, both not saying a word. A few minutes went by until she broke the quietness.

"Why would it be a surprise for me to be here? Am I not allowed to be here?" she asked seriously. She immediately took notice of the color of his eyes. The color of them looked like they could move the hills and mountains of the land, dry up the rivers and oceans. But they had a hint of concern in them. The last time she saw him he showed no particular emotion or his eyes.

"It shouldn't concern me but you are in the richest part of the city." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

She sighed aloud, "I'm here because Kagome dragged us all the way here and I'm trying to get food for Rin and Kanna."

"And you expect to find something for the both of them with only $3?" he asked in an amused tone. A cloud of stupidity formed over her at the moment.

"As you can see I don't have the money but it's only for now." She replied quietly, "If I ever get the money." She added very quietly but wasn't expecting anyone to hear it.

"…"

"Kagura! Let's go!" Kagome's voice yelled over the intercom.

"This girl's going to be the last of me." Kagura whined. Just as she was about to leave the chips aisle to find Rin and Kanna, Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Why don't I take them both for now." Kagura turned around, shocked. It wasn't a question though. She was about to say no but by the look on his face told her otherwise.

"Fine."

0000oooo00000

So it was official. Inuyasha had gotten a job, Kagome and Kagura were working on finding one too, and Rin and Kanna were taken care of.

This was the best news anyone had heard in months. But it would not last.

00000ooooooo000000

"You can't be here anymore, Kagome." Kaede hissed at her.

"Why?"

"You're breaking the rules around here! Everyone knows you're hanging out with that no good half demon and the wind demon! We can't risk everyone's lives for one person." Kikyo finished for her without making eye contact.

They were all telling the truth. She hadn't been around them much in the past months because of Inuyasha and Kagura. But why would they do this to her all of a sudden? Couldn't they have at least given her a warning?

"Alright, I'll leave. If it's what everyone wants."

"It **is **what everyone wants. We're sorry." Hojo concluded.

"She doesn't need your human pity." Inuyasha said from behind Kagome. Apparently, thanks to his superior senses, he was able to pick out the entire conversation. What they were doing to Kagome wasn't fair at all.

"Come Kagome. Let's leave." And the couple left.

While they walked through the halls of the school, Kagome had tears in her eyes and Inuyasha wanted to wipe them away. But they were at school, so he couldn't be seen doing absurd things.

"You're so much better than them. Don't worry, soon enough they'll realize you were a good person."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Suddenly Kagome felt a hand touching her bottom.

"AH! INUYASHA YOU PERVERT SIT!"

"It wasn't me! It was the monk behind you!" Inuyasha whined from the dirty floor.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said before turning around to see a guy about half a foot taller than her with black hair.

"Hello, my name is Miroku. Have I told you you're beauty is out of this world? You're eyes, so calm. Your face, the shape that of a goddess. Your hair, so soft and silky. Your body, as if it was sculpted by a Greek artisan. I'm almost ashamed to say that I never noticed your beauty at first. Now that I have, will you have the honor of bearing my children?" He asked taking her hand into his and gently placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I don't think so monk." A female voice came beside Miroku. At the same time, an enormous boomerang hit him on the top of the head, sending him down on the floor a inches away from Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that. He sometimes gets out of control." Sango reassured.

"It's ok. Hey aren't you that demon slayer from a couple of weeks ago?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. And I haven't gotten the time address myself properly. I am Sango of the Demon Slayer Tribe. I'm terribly sorry about our first meeting. It was just too much to handle at the moment."

"Don't worry. Everyone goes through it. Why don't you join me and Inuyasha for lunch?"

Sango's mind had to process the question for a minute. Being near a half demon didn't sound appealing but she can't risk being alone.

"Ok."

"Great! Come along! Inuyasha get up!" Kagome hurriedly said, walking out the door.

"Why does she do this to me?" Miroku complained, not realizing Inuyasha was still next to him on the floor.

"Keh! You think you got it bad?" Inuyasha replied.

* * *

**I will update tomorrow! More will be happening! **

-**halloween265**


	16. Pasts and Truths

**Note: Go ahead and say it, i'm a terrible person. I'm so very sorry that I didn't update. Dang being in school along with an inch of homework isn't easy. My teachers are all pooheads. I'll try to push aside some hard work for another chapter. IF not, then be expecting to wait a few days. **

Not everything has been well since the arrival of Kagome. Roars of protest and cries crawl throughout the city of Crescent Falls. A group of random demons had been called to a meeting earlier in the day, with chaos on the loose, some had agreed to come.

000000ooooo000000

"Who causes this war? Who causes this madness? We demand an explanation!"

"They say it is the brother of the demon slayer Sango."

"No it isn't! It is that human the half demon is always with!"

"Hear me out!"

"Silence! Naraku speaks."

"You all say such silly things. You say it is the half demons fault and you say it is the demon slayers fault. You blame the people who speak with the _human _girl Kagome_,_" Naraku spat the word human, "Whose fault is it really?"

"State your purpose here half breed. You speak of Inuyasha as if he's dirt and you say the word human with hatred. But why do you say those if you are part of both?"

"Do not compare me to him, for we are nothing alike."

"Then why do you come to us at such a time of sorrow and despair?"

"Why have I come to you? _Why _have I come to you? I have no reason. But I am here to say that the younger brother of Sango has been taken and is now held captive by the Band of Seven. The boy is the key to destroying the rest of the Demon Slayer clan."

"How will that solve the problem for the rest of them?"

"The wind sorceress, known as Kagura, resides with Kagome. Having been rejected by her own father, Kanna is the only reason for her to live. As you all know for Inuyasha, his was not all that hard to find. He seems to have been…attracted to Kagome, despite her 'sit' commands."

'This is just one step that needs to be done and my plan to annihilate all humans and demons will be completed.' He thought evilly.

"Then Kanna and Kohaku and Kagome it is!" one shouted from the group.

"Word is about! Spread the word! Kill the human named Kagome! Kill the half demon Inuyasha! Kill the demon slayer along with her brother and finish off the last of their clan! Kill the wind sorceress Kagura! Kill her sister Kanna! Go to their houses and burn them till nothing remains!"

"Yeah!"

"Meet here tomorrow same time to plan everything out."

As everybody felt confident about the plan to capture the three, Naraku stayed behind to collect his thoughts.

"I will let them be now. My business is done."

0000ooo0000

"So Kagome, where did you used to live?"

"I used to live in Meryl Woods. My mom was a nurse and she got transferred to here."

"Why here out of all places?" Sango muttered.

"I don't know. She was told that some of the doctors went on vacation and I suppose they never came back."

"What makes you thing they went on vacation?" But what Miroku didn't expect was for Kagome to actually hear.

"What? What are you talking about? Were they like killed or did they just stop coming all of a sudden?"

"Actually it was sort of both." Inuyasha replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess it's no use hiding it now." Sango said. She really hated talking about this subject. The past Crescent Falls wasn't a great one. In fact, it was like the worst a demon could go through. Ever since she was young these stories always frightened her. Even now they give her the goose bumps.

"About 50 years ago, humans first resided here. There was no violence or wars. Everybody lived in peace for many years, that is, until the demons came. Chaos ensued. Demons would attack the humans for fun and entertainment to show who's the most powerful. After a decade of humility and sorrow, some of the humans and demons put their hatred aside. Many became friends. But what started off as friendship turned into romance and love. By this the half demons come in."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Inuyasha interrupted as he got up and walked away.

'Is he sensitive to this story?' Kagome wondered as she watched his figure disappear into the distance.

"I don't blame him for that. Now this is where it gets bad. At birth, the half demons would be rejected by both of the parents. The human mother wouldn't care for her child because it was reckless and dangerous. The demon father wouldn't even look at the child. But they were more afraid of what would happen if anyone was to find out that they had a child. So they would abandon the infant in the streets to die. Some of the lucky ones, such as Inuyasha, would be taken in by other people for a while before they would once again be abandoned. So from a young age the half demon would already know the basics of fighting for oneself."

"So how would you know if Inuyasha was like that?" Kagome now knew what hardships Inuyasha had to endure but how did Miroku know about the half demon life?

"His mother was Izayoi. She was a beautiful human that everyone loved. Her father was the leader of the humans. But his father was the Great Inutaisho. He was the Lords of the West. He was the most powerful Dog Demon ever to live. He had another son before Inuyasha. His name is Sesshomaru. Before all that, Inutaisho would protect his lands from slipping through his grasp. Rumor has it that he was more than 900 years old and Sesshomaru 700. According to demons everywhere, Inuyasha is only less than a century. Izayoi and Inutaisho met while Izayoi was traveling down the street. She was attacked by the Band of Seven. But before any real harm could come to her, Inutaisho had saved her. The rest of the history no one knows about. But when Inuyasha was born Izayoi's father intended to kill him, and she lost her life protecting him. Devastated, Inutaisho had left Inuyasha on the streets, wanting no one to know about the child. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was able to be on his own starting as a toddler."

"For decades Crescent Falls had been quiet for some time. But since you moved here things haven't been going as planned. Not so say were blaming you Kagome, but we've come to think that the demons are planning another war, one that could possible cost everyone's life here." Miroku looked at Kagome seriously. Now she was starting to get scared.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about some noodles?" Inuyasha called out from behind Kagome, sitting next to her. She just sighed.

"Front pocket, behind the books."

000000oooo0000000

"This Sesshomaru would like for you to not touch my stuff girl." Sesshomaru plainly said to Rin.

Instead of following orders, she gave him a grin. Now that she and Kanna were staying with Inuyasha's older brother, they had been taken very good care of. But there were times Kanna wanted to go back to Kagura. She couldn't cope without her sister.

"For the last time girl, do not bother this Sesshomaru."

'Ring, Ring.' The phone.

"You better have a good reason to be calling me Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"..."

"When did this happen?"

"…"

"What does this have to do with this Sesshomaru?"

"…"

"I see." And with that he hung up.

"Who was that?" Rin asked him. He didn't answer; he just shrugged off the question and resumed his work on the computer.

"_This _Rin would like to know who was one the phone." She mocked the word 'this'.

"If you're trying to be funny then you're not."

Watching Rin trying hard to make a conversation with Sesshomaru was turning out to be very boring for Kanna. She sat on the roof next to the window staring up at the moon.

'I think he's the answer we've been waiting for Kagura.'

0000ooo0000

"Where is the boy?"

"He's escaped!"

"You idiots! Do you have any clue to where he might be going?"

"No, not a clue Suikotsu," Jankotsu said. Suikotsu went up to Jankotsu and punched him so hard that the force sent him flying across the room.

"Then find one!" 'That boy is our only hope!'

* * *

Just so you know i wrote this during school. The first part of the chapter i was reading Shakespeare and the writing got to me so yeah lol. I was 'supposed' to be working on make up work but come on i haven't updated in forever. If this is not to your liking or if you want something to happen just message me and i'll see if i can try to put it into the next chapter. Thx to everyone who added this to their Favs and Alerts ;)

**Football Game later! Go Page Sand Devils!**

-halloween265


	17. Author's Note

I have bad news to say.

Recently, my mom has been taken to the hospital because she has a gall bladder infection and so my dad has placed me in charge of taking care of the house and siblings while he's away in Utah. Also I'm part of the homecoming committee for the float and the dance and all that.

So that means I won't have enough time to update. I'm so very sorry. But I will try to have the next chapter up by Thursday or Friday. If things aren't working out this week or if my mom's not getting any better than I don't know what will happen. So please hang on till then. So far I have only part of the next chapter written up but I will work on it in school.

Til then

-halloween265


	18. New Steps and Pathways to Love

**Note: **I'm back! My mom is now walking and eating but she's taking it slow. So that means sooner updates. First quarter of school is over and i won't be as busy as i used to be. So be expecting sooner updates. I know my updates are unpredictable but i hope to do it everyother day. Thanks to everyone who supported me and my mom. Also special thanks to **Sakura-Suzumura **and **Alechaos Ogigio** for reviewing! The reviews made my day :)

I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

New Steps and Pathways to Love

Some fight for honor. Some just fight for the hell of it. Some like the blood from their enemies spilled onto their hands. And some fight because they're "supposedly" thinking that they will die a hero. Will they be remembered? Or will they be forgotten, forever rotting in the depths of hell while everyone lives on? Is the decision to fight made on their own? If so, then why don't they use that opportunity to do something else for a change? If you had that opportunity, would you take it?

00000ooooo000000

Fear. And blood. The unbearable salty scent tingled Kagura's nose as she flew on her feather at a fast speed towards the orange ominous glow a few miles away in the buildings down below. As she flew nearer and nearer to the site, it was just as she expected. An entire human neighborhood was in flames.

Screams filled the air. The men were being slaughtered in front of their families and those who made an attempt to run were hunted down and killed instantly. Women were shoved away from their children and were being tied to the nearest light posts by the demons.

But what startled Kagura most was what they were doing to the children. She looked to the left and saw the demons grab all the children they could find and pile them into a cramped house and once all children were inside, the house was set on fire.

Cries, blood curdling screams, and protests were heard from the house and the women as they tried to get free from the ropes and rescue their children but with no avail. Kagura was watching the terrible sight until a slight breeze blew past her.

_It wants me to save them? _She thought. Having no other choice, Kagura took out her fan from inside her sweater and charged at the house that the held the children inside. She whipped her fan and a strong gust of wind blew towards the house and the fire was put out. Once that was done she turned her feather around and headed towards the demons and killed them off one by one until she stood face to face with the leader.

He was, in Kagura's opinion, ugly. The top of his head was bald with grey hair growing at the sides. Half of his face look scarred and burned. He barely had any eyebrows, one of his eyes seemed to stare off in a different direction opposite of where the other eye looked, and his teeth were ragged and crooked and yellow. His poor clothing looked like it would rip at the size of his belly. Kagura was surprised that he could even get around looking like that. Relying on her instinct, she held her fan above her head and got ready to make the final move when the leader fell to his knees crying.

"Please! Spare my life! Give mercy! G-Give me another chance!" He cried with his hands clasped together above his head. _After what you've done? I think not._

"Pitiful demon, I do not give second chances. It is because of demons like you that this place is the way it is. I am merely tired of seeing people fight over pointless ideals and killing each other," She walked up to him and brought him up to her level, holding him by the collar, "But what I'm sick of most are lowlife demons murdering innocent people."

She looked at him with a look of pure hatred. Sure she despised filthy demons lower than her but by the sound of her tone, she spoke with venom clear in her voice. Trying to control herself from ripping the guy apart, she just dropped him on to the ground.

"Man should know that a second chance is not given so easily. Especially you; what kind of demon begs for mercy?" And with a swing of her fan, a wind blade appeared and hit the demon, slicing him in half.

After a moment of trying to calm herself she turned around to look at the villagers who were running to the hut to see if the children were alright. _I'll take that as my leave._

Ever since she was left alone in this hellhole she had been doing her best to keep an eye on the city, even if it wasn't her business. The thing that confused her was that there were hundreds of murders in the past month. But why?

"Where do you think you're going hot stuff?" a mysterious, deep voice said aloud from behind Kagura. She looked behind her to see a muscular male with crimson red eyes staring straight at her with a look of interest.

"If you would rather live with your miserable life I suggest you don't follow me," She snapped at the guy and started to walk away.

"Come on, wouldn't you like to find a way to bring back your clan?" This made Kagura stop in her tracks.

'Is that even possible?'

"Word has been going around. The so-called 'Shikon Jewel' can grant any wish to the person who has it in his possession. The power is so immense that there's nothing it can't do."

"Is there such a thing? How could I tell you're not making this up?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes." 'Huh, I guess this will be more difficult than I thought.' Kagura thought.

"What is your name half breed?" He flinched at the word half breed.

'How dare she say this to me?'

"Naraku," Just the name alone was so simple yet it carried a strong meaning to it.

"I see. If you're lying, you will regret this. I don't believe there is such a thing that could disrupt the balance of the world. Leave me,"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he demanded as he walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and started to pull her towards him.

"Let go of me you filth!" She struggled to get him off of her but with no success.

"Get your hands off of her half breed," another male voice said not to far away from the two.

"Why Sesshomaru, never thought you would be in this part of the city. Tell me, what brought you here? Don't tell me it that you were forced to come here, because that would be reasonable."

"If I were you, I would watch that tongue. Now all you have to do is let the girl go and we can all leave satisfied," Sesshomaru responded coldly.

"Satisfied. Very interesting choice of words Sesshomaru. When you put it that way,"

"Don't you dare think of touching me!" Kagura yelled. She quickly caught Naraku off guard and punched him before running to Sesshomaru's side.

"Ha! Don't tell me you're going to hide behind him. How pathetic," Naraku pointed out before finally taking his leave.

There was a long moment of silence before Kagura started to get bored.

'Maybe I can leave without him noticing,' She thought and was planning to walk away but was surprised by what he said.

"Don't even think about it."

'Damn it.'

"How-,"

"This Sesshomaru was waiting for you to make that move. Get in the car, it's too late to walk anywhere by yourself this late at night." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Geez, you'd think a guy like this would be nicer."

"This Sesshomaru would never do such a thing. Don't forget, I'm a full demon, witch."

'Damn.' She thought in amusement as she slowly and cautiously got in the car.

0000000oooooo0000000

'I need to get out of here!' Kohaku thought as he ran away from the creepy building where he had been held captive.

"Get back here boy! You won't get very far! Not with those demons out to get your shard!" 'He's a goner.'

'I don't care! I just need to find my sister!'

Kohaku ran for 20 minutes straight until he was sure that no one was following him. He finally stopped at a nice looking park out in the emptiness. Kohaku walked around making sure it was all clear before heading straight for the swings. He swung back and forth for a while just taking in the silence, hoping and praying he could be reunited with his sister before he died.

He stared at the sky thinking of the time his father handed him his first weapon. The confidence, the hope, and the excitement he felt was so overwhelming. The thought of it brought tears to his eyes. But suddenly the image of that fateful night hit him like a thousand buses.

His father, his family, his sister…taken from him. The last thing he remembered was seeing Sango look at the horrible sight before them. When he woke up he felt a strange aura in his neck.

*flashback*

He lay on the stone floor, almost as still as a corpse. Although he seemed unconscious,

"Where did you find this shard?"

"It wasn't easy to find. I had to kill an entire clan and city for it. Stupid humans have no idea what they're in for. Ha!"

"Then why is this boy so important to us? He seems pretty useless to me."

"His sister is still alive. She and this boy are the last survivors of their clan. If we use this boy against her, she won't have the nerve to attack him. We'll use this to our advantage."

"But what does this have to do with anything? How do we know she will be at every place we plan to attack?"

"When the time is right, we will summon him. So do not worry where he is right now."

*end of flashback*

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a young girl.

"Who are you? Why are you alone by yourself?"

The moment he heard the voice he bolted for the nearest bush. He stayed there for a moment but the voice continued to ask questions.

"Are you hurt? I know you're there, you're right there in the bush."

Deciding that this was foolish because not only the kid knew where he was, but he was hiding in a freaking bush! He slowly rose and walked up to the kid cautiously. She was smaller than him, probably a few years younger. Her ponytail was put sideways and she was cute in Kohaku's opinion.

"My name is Rin. May Rin ask, why are you here all by yourself?"

"I have no where to go."

"I'm so sorry. Why doesn't Rin bring some food for…"

"Oh my bad. Kohaku. My name is Kohaku." He was too busy thinking about how cute she was for her age.

"Kohaku! Why don't I bring some food for you? Five o clock, here, everyday?"

"Sure, thank you!" he said as he hugged her gently.

'He's so warm.' Rin thought as she smiled.

00000000oooooo000000000

"Kagome, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Now that I have a job and all. I just wanted to say thank you. You've helped me in every other way and I hope to repay you."

"And do you have anything in mind?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then say it."

"Will you go out with me?"

"SIT!"

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry I overreacted. Yes!"

'As long as she said yes then that's good enough.'

* * *

I made this extra long. Hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter will reveal more on Rin/Kohaku, Kagu/Sessh, Kag/Inu and the Shikon Jewel. Again, a big thanks to those who reviewed and added my story to their favs. I feel special...lol jk. Alright I'm out! ;)

-halloween265


	19. Promises and Protectors

**Note:** Here's chapter 18. Enjoy!

I would like to thank:

**Sakura-Suzumura**

**Alechaos Ogigio**

**Amutogirl**

**Lozenger12**

and **Lola-Hime**

I don't own anything except the plot! The plot is mine! Mine... lmao

* * *

Does everything depend on fate? Or do people get to make their own destiny?

000000oooooo000000

That night, Rin couldn't sleep. Knowing that Kohaku might still be at the park, she quietly snuck out the window and walked to the park. Sesshomaru wasn't home yet and so she knew this was the only opportunity to see him. As she walked down the sidewalk she noticed that the neighborhood itself didn't seem all that bad but even for her she knew that a lot of gangs resided in this place. She continued to walk until she found Kohaku sitting on the swings looking down at his feet. Since he wasn't paying attention, she decided to give him a little scare.

She walked around the swings behind him and slowly tip toed towards him. When he was finally in arms length she tickled both his sides and he was sent crashing down onto the ground. The look on his face was priceless.

"That wasn't funny!" he hissed.

"Rin just wanted to have a little fun." She said innocently and helped him up. They both walked to a small grassy hill and sat down, side by side.

It seemed like nothing could ruin the moment. The stars, like tears in an overflowing stream in the sapphire sky. The moon, shining at it's brightest over the two, making the glow on their skin seem like little angels. No clouds in the sky. Perfection.

"So do you think you will find your sister? Do you think she's still alive?" Rin asked, knowing the exact story of what happened between him and his sister.

"I don't know if I will see her again. I'm not even sure if she's alive. The only thing to do if she's dead is help take down the Band of Seven." The demon slayer looked away from her gaze and distracted himself by looking at the starry sky.

"Why do you want to help me, Rin?" Her name being said by him made her blush slightly.

"Rin thinks that no one should live a miserable life and live alone. So that's why I want to help you. I want to be your friend." She said as she laid her head on his lap. It was his turn to blush.

'I just barely met her and it's already as if we like each other! Besides, she said friends and nothing else.' He tried to convince himself that this was as far as it would go. But their peacefulness was abruptly interrupted.

"Ah I think we found the boy Jakotsu." A deep masculine voice said from beyond the trees behind them. Taking sudden action, Kohaku gently grabbed Rin's hand and ran away from the scene.

"Kohaku! Where are we going?" Rin asked behind him, scared that they had to run off so quickly.

"Someone is trying to find me! They know where we are!" 'I won't let anyone else get hurt!' He thought while running. The two ran for what seemed like an eternity before slowing down. Kohaku was not all out of breath but he regretted running so long when he turned to see Rin having trouble catching her breath.

"Rin, are you ok?" he asked, keeping a close eye around them.

She shook her head, "No, Rin is having trouble catching her breath." He was about to comfort her and tell her they were going to hide for the night when he heard the voices shout again.

"Don't think you can run from us! We know exactly where you are at all times!"

For the past minute Kohaku had to decide whether to tell Rin to hide and go back to her house or take her with him and risk her life. But he came to a decision. He gently got to his knees and turned to look at Rin, who was looking at him confused.

"Get on my back so that way you won't have much trouble." He said. They needed to hurry. The shouts were getting closer by the minute.

Without hesitating, Rin hurriedly got on his back and Kohaku started to run. At first he was surprised because he thought he would have trouble with her on his back but she was very light and it helped. With them like this it looked like they were going to outrun the gang. But only one problem remained in his head, will they make it through the night?

00000ooooo00000000

'Crap! Kagura you've really done it this time!' Sitting alone with Sesshomaru in the car not only made her mad but also embarrassed. Mostly because he was the one who saved her butt twice and she was not looking forward to repaying him.

"Stop stressing out so much, witch. I can smell your stress and anger and embarrassment. Which by the way, this Sesshomaru doesn't find anything to be ashamed about." He didn't know why she was feeling this way.

"Shut up." She hissed as she sat up straight in the seat. Although she would never admit it, it was really comfortable in the car.

'The seats must be filled with cotton or marshmallows for it to be this fluffy.' She thought.

"Why is that Naraku so infatuated with you? This Sesshomaru is fully aware of his love for girls but wonders why you are so important to him. Do you have something of his?" he said out of nowhere.

"I don't know why he's after me. I don't even know the guy! Sure I've heard of him but I'm just so confused on what he wants with me."

"Have you met him sometime in the past?"

"I told you! I've never met the guy!" Now this guy was starting to get on her nerves.

For the next tense and silent minutes Kagura had nothing to do so she simply stared out the window. Her peacefulness was cut short when the car started to slow down.

"We're here." He said simply.

"How did you kn-,"

"This Sesshomaru got more information from Inuyasha. If you're going to get mad at someone, do it to Inuyasha." The thought of her beating the crap out of Inuyasha made him fight a grin threatening to appear on his lips.

"I'm going to kill him. Thanks…again." She said as she closed the door and headed up the sidewalk.

"This Sesshomaru is not done talking with you witch." A voice said from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. The passenger window was open and he looked ahead, not looking at her.

"This Sesshomaru expects you to meet him tomorrow here at 6:00."

"What? Why? I don't do orders." She hissed at him, anger replacing the embarrassment she had earlier in the car.

"Then next time this Sesshomaru will just sit back and relax while they tear you to pieces."

'That no good queasy onion eyed hedge-pig,' She really had to think about it. Will he be there again when she's attacked? How does he even know where she is?

"Fine then," She muttered under her breath.

"Glad to see you comply. Here, tomorrow, and dress nicely. This Sesshomaru wouldn't want to show up with a lady looking like a hobo." And with that the car took off, leaving a high tempered Kagura.

00000ooooo000000

'Oh my gosh! I wonder where Inuyasha is planning on going. Maybe I'm overreacting about this. It's probably Chuck E' Cheeses or Peter Piper Pizza.' The places she started to think of slightly made her feel hurt. In fact, she had no idea where they were going and she hoped it wasn't some cheap ass place. But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha was also freaking about where to take her.

0000oooo00000

'Why do you have to be so cheap Inuyasha? Really? Starbucks? Even Miroku would've thought of a better place!' He was really thinking hard on where to take her other than Starbucks. He had nearly a week and a half to think about where to take her and he's barely thinking about it now. In fact, he was so deep in thought he didn't hear Kagura come stomping through the door.

"Damn! Can you be more quieter when you come in? You sound like a bull!" But what he didn't expect was for Kagura to jump on him and pin him on the floor.

"Stop giving out information about me! It's not funny!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't say shit about you!" Noticing the truthfulness in his eyes, Kagura reluctantly got off of Inuyasha, scared of his reaction.

'Maybe he does know a little too much about me.' She thought.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked angrily while brushing himself off. Kagura instead shrugged and sat down onto the couch.

"Eh, it's a habit."

"What the-," he started but decided to let it go. "Anyway I don't need your bullshit right now. I've got a date with Kagome tonight and I have no idea where to take her.

By the time he finished his sentence, Kagura burst into a fit of laughter. "You don't know where to take her? And how long have you had this planned?"

"Don't rub it in! I'm thinking! And we leave in 20 min!"

"This place is really cheap with restaurants. Why don't you take her to Golden Corral? It's a pretty decent place. Besides, if I were you, I would be wearing any fancy stuff." Kagura suggested.

"That's not a bad idea after all." Inuyasha agreed with her. "What do you want in exchange for helping me?"

"Hm…I'll take three cups of ramen noodles." She teased him. His face soon turned from excitement to true horror.

"WHAT? NO!" Inuyasha cried.

"I was just kidding. You need to get going anyways."

"You're right." Inuyasha said, lifting his head high and proud. To Kagura, if he sucked in anymore air he would pop like a balloon. Later on both of them heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Kagura and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome dressed nicely but not too fancy. A smile was brought onto Kagura's lips as she watched Inuyasha's face turn red.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "You ready?"

For once Inuyasha had no comebacks or comments. Instead he weakly nodded his head. Kagura giggled at his behavior. He shot her a glare before leading her out the door. Their voices could clearly be heard from where Kagura was sitting.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was thinking Starbucks but then-,"

"Starbucks? Are you flipping serious? Sit!" _BOOM!_

"But then I changed my mind to Golden Corral instead." He weakly said.

"Oh that's perfect!" she said as she helped him up. Once he stood on his own two feet Kagome quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked towards the car.

'A peck on the cheek! I jumped to step 3!' Inuyasha happily thought as he catched up to Kagome.

* * *

I personally loved the end. I thought it was just cute. Haha. Homecoming is next week and the float is a disaster! Apparently our class president didn't get her parents permission to use the trailer and we had to ask people to use one. Also no one brought any materials and stuff so we are in a big mess. And i guess two of my friends yelled at our class president telling her that she never should've been elected and that they need a re-election. So much drama! Anyway... next chapter should be up by this weekend! ^^ Again thank you to my reviewers! Sorry that this chap has some language. In truth i don't swear much hehe

Next chap will reveal more on Inuyasha and Kagome's date at Golden Corral (aw) and Rin and Kohaku. Later chaps will say more on Kagura's past and stuff lol

-halloween265


	20. Confessions and a Walk

**Note:** Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Sorry that this is short but this just focuses on Inuyasha and Kagome's date. ^^ Be expecting the next chap up by tomorrow or tuesday!

You know the drill... lol ^^

* * *

_Sure, love is hell. But it's totally worth it._

00000000oooooooooo000000000

"So Inuyasha what will you be having?" Kagome asked as they both grabbed their plates and headed over to the buffet.

"I don't know. Maybe something with noodles," Inuyasha replied.

'Go figures. Leave it up to him to grab something with noodles.' She thought, feeling slightly down. But she instantly cheered up as the thought of him being kind enough to bring her on a date.

Kagome walked casually over to the salad area. Seconds turned into minutes as she stood there wondering if there was anything better to eat other than plain old salad. By the time she was done picking out food, her plate only contained of roast beef, mashed potatoes with macaroni and cheese.

When she finally got back to the table she was shocked to see the mountain of food on Inuyasha's plate. It consisted of chicken legs, macaroni and cheese, steak, salad, rice, and other veggies.

"Can you be anymore of a pig?" She should've known this was going to happen.

"I'm starving! I hardly have anything to eat anymore! It's like I'm back out onto the streets. Every check I get from work you're telling me to save it." Was he trying to say that she doesn't care anymore?

"Well excuse me! If you're so hungry and starving then maybe you should spend all that hard earned money on other worthless things." She hissed at him. 'How can he think that? After all I've done for him?'

"You know that's not what I meant. What I mean is that I try to not to disappoint you. Your well being is important to me. And I don't want to ruin that by complaining too much after all you've done for me."

"What am I to you Inuyasha? Like just as a friend or something more." This seemed like a confession thing now rather than a date. Inuyasha halted his eating and looked at Kagome seriously.

"I-I see you as a friend but every minute I'm with you I can't be away from you for more than a day."

"What are you saying?" Okay this was starting to get weird. She didn't mean for it to go _this _far. 'Could it be that he's trying to say-,' Her eyes went wide at the thought.

Inuyasha sat there for a moment, deciding whether to tell her his true feelings. He lost count on how many times he looked back and forth between Kagome and his hands.

"For some reason, I feel…trustworthy and responsible around you. If anything was to happen to you I don't know how I could cope with myself." He looked down almost solemnly. Kagome didn't say anything but look at him with both sadness and happiness.

"You're my reason to live Kagome. Before you came to me, I was so close to giving up. And for that I owe you my life. And I will pay that debt to you by protecting you with my life." This time he looked at her sincerely and hopefully.

"Inuyasha…" No words could describe on how she felt right now. Never before had she felt this way towards anyone.

"There I said it." He sighed and got up. Not wanting him to leave Kagome stood up and gently grabbed his elbow.

"Don't go. It's just wanted to…thank you for saying all that. No one has ever told me that." Her eyes watered up. Not with tears of sadness but full of happiness.

"Your welcome. But seriously, I need to go." He said walking away.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here after saying that." She called out.

"No it's not that! I need to go to the bathroom!" his voice was heard from across the room.

'Go figures. He ruins the moment again.'

00000000oooooooooo000000000

After the nice moment they shared earlier, Inuyasha and Kagome really had nothing to say to each other as they walked through the park.

'Come on Kagome! Say something!' Kagome tried to convince herself to try and talk to Inuyasha but couldn't find the strength to.

'Damn it Inuyasha! For once you can't find a single word to say?'

It wasn't long until they both gave up. They continued to walk on the concrete path until Kagome lost her footing and fell forward. But it wasn't her reflexes that stopped her.

Inuyasha was thinking about his possible future when he heard a gasp coming from the girl beside her.

The only thing he saw was Kagome falling forward and he instantly held out his arms. And within moments, she was in them. A tomato red blush crept its way up onto both of their cheeks. Silence filled the air when he finally said something.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." It took every ounce of strength in his body not to lean down and capture her lips with his.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," He joked with a sheepish grin.

"You are unbelievable sometimes you know that?" she replied with a smile.

She felt his arms tighten around her waist the more he held her. Although she would never admit it, she wanted to stay in this moment forever if she could. Just perfect.

"Yes, yes I do." He had to laugh at that a little. For once she heard him laugh. She was lost in the moment until she saw a couple walk by and look at them will an amusing look in their eyes as if they were saying, 'Just adorable! How come you never do that to me anymore?'

"Um could you please uh…,' Kagome started to stutter when she realized how long they were in this position.

"Oh yeah. My apologies." He said as he reluctantly let her go.

"Let's head on back. It's getting late." She gently grabbed his hand and together they walked back to the parking lot.

'I told you I would never let you get hurt. I intend to keep that promise, Kagome.' He thought as he gripped her hand tighter, as if he never wanted to let go.

* * *

As i said, sorry that this chapter was short but next will be more on RinxKohaku and SesshxKagura. Recently i got a message about MirxSan and i realized that i totally forgot about them lmao. But don't worry! They will show up soon! haha. remember, reviews make me happy! And i'll give you a cookie!

-halloween265


	21. Naraku

**Note:** Did i tell you or did I tell you? haha jk. Okay sorry that this chapter is short again but i'll get the next chap up tomorrow. it's such a busy week. It's homecoming week and we have so much to do! The reason i'm updating tomorrow is because it's my only free time. Thursday i'm finishing up the float and then i'm heading straight to the tailgate party. Then friday it's the pep rally, parade, game, and the dance. So yeah. Hope you enjoy.

Just so you guys know i'm starting another story, it's called "Blossoms in Winter Snow". It's for the SesshxKagura fans. So yeah ;D so keep an eye out!

I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

Sometimes we fall in love with the person we've known our whole lives. Sometimes we fall for the people we've never met before.

00000000oooooo00000000

'Man there's nothing to watch on this damn TV! By the way, where are Inuyasha and Kagome? They were supposed to be back like yesterday. Maybe they- nah. Kagome's too much of a good girl and she would never do something like that. Maybe they went out of town or something like tha-,'

_Ding Dong_

'Now who in the hell could be here at this hour?' Kagura thought as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! 'Bout time you guys came ba-," She opened the door but was so not expecting Sesshomaru to be at the door.

"What in the hell are you doing her-,"

"I take it you forgot about what was supposed to happen tonight." He said, putting his hands in his pockets in an annoying way and leaned against the doorway.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot. My bad. Um how about we cancel this or-,"

"This Sesshomaru never reschedules anything. Once I make my word I stick to it," Again, what was with him interrupting her?

"But I don't have anything to wear. If you haven't noticed I'm not all rich like you." She said.

"Just as I expected," he sighed, "There's a dress waiting for you in the back of the car. Come, we're already late as it is." And with that he turned around and headed towards the car.

"Gosh please help me now." And she followed him out the door.

000000000oooooooooo000000000

While waiting for their table to be prepared, Kagura wandered off for a second and while staring at the sidewalk, she saw a light glow shining right at her. She had to bring up her arm to hide her eyes from the blinding light. When the light had receded she walked to where she saw the glow and saw a pinkish shard of some sort.

'What the hell is this thing? Oh well, could just wait for Kagome to tell me.' And she put the shard in her purse and walked back to the entrance.

000000000oooooooooo000000000

"Would it kill you to at least sit down for five minutes without getting up?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well for your information, I never wanted to come in the first place." Kagura hissed back. As the waiter walked up to the table, Kagura forced herself to put on a smile and look at her menu with interest, much to her dismay. Sesshomaru looked at her with a suspicious look and Kagura ignored him.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked with a strange accent.

"Yes I would like to get a salad with steak on the side. Make sure the meat is medium-rare and some mashed potatoes." Kagura said with a smile. But as soon as she saw the waiter, she knew that she should be much nicer. Unknown to Kagura, the waiter also thought she looked hot, especially in the dress Sesshomaru had lent her.

"Okay, got it. A-and what w-would you like sir?" Why was he stuttering?

"Steak, make it rare." He simply said. By now the waiter had sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Y-yes, sir. I will be here with your orders here soon." And with that he quickly walked back. When he was finally out of sight Kagura turned back to Sesshomaru with a weird look.

"What did you do to that poor boy for him to be like all scared and all that crap?" 'But then again, everybody seems so scared of him, just by the looks they give to him.' She looked around her and saw that most people had chosen the table the furthest away from them.

"If you didn't know, wench, my father is the owner of this restaurant. But this place is one of hundreds that he owns." Sesshomaru answered for her.

'What the hell? I'm stuck with a big ass rich kid? You got to be kidding me.'

"This Sesshomaru does not 'kid'."

'Ugh! Now he read my mind! What the hell is he doing exactly?'

"This Sesshomaru is not doing anything to you, except to tell you to keep your thoughts to yourself." Kagura blushed red and stood up calmly.

"I need to step outside for a moment. I'll be back." She said and walked towards the door.

'Ah, this feels nice. Maybe I should step outside more often.'

For a few minutes Kagura leaned against the railing. The restaurant itself was two, maybe three levels and she was on the very top with all the fancy and rich people. She enjoyed watching the city lights go on and off. What she enjoyed most was the park where many people were. They sat on blankets and were having cookouts and games. As she looked at the children play, she started to feel envious towards them.

'I wished Kanna would've had a childhood like that.'

But her silence was interrupted when she heard the door behind her close.

"As I said Kagura, you will not get away from me this time." A voice said behind her and she swore she could've felt him breathing on her neck. She reached for her fan that was hidden inside her purse but he was too quick for her. He pinned her arm behind her and pushed her up against the wall.

"I hear that you're fast, Kagura," he whispered in his ear, "But apparently," his left hand had started to wander her body and she tried to shake him off but with no success, "you're not fast enough."

"Leave me, please," She whimpered, "If you want money, I don't have any but-," He pushed her up harder against the wall.

"But nothing!" Every second that passed his hand continued to wander her body and he would push her body against the wall almost to the point of pain. His hand stopped touching her and he reached for her purse. He looked through it and was about to let it drop when a pink shard caught his eye.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A jewel shard?" he said with an evil voice, "How did someone like you happen to come across a treasure like this?"

"I don't know! Take it! Do whatever you want but please just let me go!" 'I don't get it! Why am I feeling so scared all of a sudden?'

"I don't think so, sweetie," he took a lock of her hair and sniffed it, "But we shouldn't just let a treasure like _you_ leave our presence."

'Shit, nothing good comes from a look like that!'

"Boys, let's have ourselves some fun." And from the corner of her eye she saw more men come out from the shadows and she found herself surrounded.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

I should say this but if you guys have any ideas, just tell me about it and i'll see if i can put it in the next chapter! I'm running out of ideas but i don't want to end the story all of a sudden. So yeah.

-halloween265


	22. Crystal Clear

**Note:** I am so sorry! I know i haven't updated in a week. It's just i went to the clinic yesterday and they said that i'm suffering from exhaustion. I don't blame them. Wednesday i couldn't update because suddenly we were called to the float meeting after school. Thursday i worked my ass off til 11 working on the float, not to mention i still needed to do my homework. Friday i had to go to the pep rally after school, go to the parade, cook dinner, go to the game, and go to the dance which lasted until 12 maybe 1 i don't remember. Then i had to get up at 7 to work at my shift for the fall festival and since no one came for their shift, i had to work all the way til 6. When i got home i crashed out for the rest of the day. And today i'm sick and tired as hell so i stayed home and tried to work on the story. But every now and then i fell asleep. So i told myself to get off my lazy butt and get working. So tah-da! If i get at least 2-3 reviews today then maybe i will post another chap today. Also i don't have time for this story much because of my other one. I'm wearing myself too thin. :/

This might be bad news but i'm starting to lose interest. I'm losing the spark to my writing.

I don't own anything...zzzzz

* * *

I see him and know what this turmoil inside of me means; He's the one. He's my forever.

00000000oooooooo000000000

"_I don't think so, sweetie," he took a lock of her hair and sniffed it, "But we shouldn't just let a treasure like you leave our presence." _

'_Shit, nothing good comes from a look like that!' _

"_Boys, let's have ourselves some fun." And from the corner of her eye she saw more men come out from the shadows and she found herself surrounded. _

'_What am I going to do?'_

The first thing that came to mind was get rid of the potential bastard holding her against the wall. She brought up her leg but Naraku dodged it, causing him to let go of her arm. Once she was free she tried to run from it but something caught her hand and yanked her back with such harsh force she heard her elbow pop.

"Get away from her." A voice said calmly from behind the men.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it, Sesshomaru?" Naraku mocked.

"Then this Sesshomaru will have to use force to get scum like you out of here. If you were wise enough you never should have came here in the first place." He replied in his usual, cold voice.

'How can he be so calm in a situation like this?' Kagura thought.

"Well, what is she to you? She's nothing but a poor wench," the guy in front of Kagura yelled.

"She is nothing to me. I just don't want you to cause too much trouble." That hurt. That really hurt.

'Well no wonder, he's rich as hell and what do I have? Nothing!' Before any more was said, Naraku had ordered his men towards Sesshomaru and a big fight ensued.

'That's not fair! There's only one of him and ten of them!" Kagura yelled.

"Life isn't fair hun. Now that he's distracted, why don't we pick up where we left off?" Naraku said, "You don't have anyone here to save you."

"Scream and cry all you want. You won't enjoy it, but I will." He said in a husky voice. He gently grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him, licking the shell of her ear in the process. She let out a groan of disgust. What she hated about this was that she was so weak to even do anything. If only she can reach her purse.

Noticing how small her frame seemed, Naraku merely smiled and grasped her hips, hard, forcing Kagura to let out a gasp of pain.

'Shit, that's going to leave a bruise.' But her train of thought was lost when he wrapped his arms around her, mimicking the hug act.

"I'm going to make you mine Kagura." He said. The thought of being at his side disgusted Kagura, so she brought up her knee, hitting him in the jewels. He yelled out in pain. Kagura was ready to make a run for when she looked back to where the men were fighting with Sesshomaru. By the looks of it, the men were losing. Looking back was a mistake, because right when she was going to help him, two hands turned her around and wrapped around her neck choking her.

"You could've given in and I would've made this as painless as possible!" he yelled, squeezing his hands tighter, making her scream out in pain. Deciding that he should be easy on her, Naraku reluctantly backed off. But before he could go any further with his plans, a fist sent him straight to the floor.

000000000oooooooo0000000000

After their run-in with the Band of Seven, Kohaku had decided that Rin's safety was more important to him at the moment.

"Kohaku, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to your house. You shouldn't be around me. You need to be safe." But Rin wasn't as compliant to his wishes.

"No!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged him, "I'm not leaving you. I know we just met but I have a feeling we're going to be great friends and I don't want that to disappear."

"Rin…trust me on this." Kohaku said as he pulled away and continued towards the house where she stayed.

"Where do you stay?"

"Rin will show you." She said in a somewhat sad voice.

They walked for an hour or so before they came across Sesshomaru's place, where Rin was staying for now.

"We're here,"

"Go inside, Rin." Kohaku said, looking away.

Rin didn't say anything except nod and slowly walked up the steps. When she reached the door she turned around and was ready to say something but Kohaku had already left.

'I'm sorry Rin,'

00000000ooooooo00000000000

The force of the punch almost sent a breeze past Kagura. One moment she's being choked by Naraku, and the next he's down on the floor glaring at the guy who punched him. The only problem was…who was it? She looked to her left and saw the other guys back off in fear.

Naraku scowled at them and at Sesshomaru, who happened to be the one to deliver the blow.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him!" But none moved from their spot.

"This Sesshomaru only came out here to check if the witch caused any trouble and I find you here. If you value your life, leave and never come back to this part of the city. For if you do, don't expect to make it out of here alive." Sesshomaru said with an icy tone. It not only scared the crap out of the guys but also Kagura.

Naraku however, being the jerk he was, instead tried to hit Kagura. She closed her eyes awaiting the hit but it never came. She then opened them to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of her, grasping Naraku's hand so hard she thought she heard a snap.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself." And with that the guys ran off with Naraku walking calmly after them. He would have to deal with his men later. He looked back at Kagura with a lustful look and said,

"You will be mine one day Kagura."

"This Sesshomaru thinks not," His statement caught Kagura off guard.

'Why does he care about what happens to me?' She thought.

"Did he hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't need your help. I could've taken care of them myself." She shot at him.

"Then next time don't expect this Sesshomaru to help you. I doubt you could've handled him. How could you have fought? You forgot your fan in the car."

"It's in my purse!" 'Is it really in my purse though?' she questioned herself and looked through it, but it wasn't in there.

'Damn.'

"You should be grateful that I came. Had I not, you would've been victim to that disgusting hanyou." He growled.

"Oh my god." She said while looking through her purse.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"The jewel shard I found is gone."

"You found a jewel shard?"

"Yes, when we were waiting for our table I saw something pinkish on the ground and picked it up."

"Well maybe that's what he was after. If you haven't had found it, this wouldn't have happened. That was the price to pay for your stupidity for leaving my side."

Kagura blushed at the last words and covered up her cheeks.

"I need to call Kagome,"

"Why?"

"I think he's planning something. And I have a feeling it's not good."

"Why do you say such nonsense?" 'Doesn't she ever shut up for just a minute?'

"Think about it; I had a friend who found a jewel shard not too long ago. He died last month. But also during that time there were many other deaths whose lives must've been involved with the jewel shard. I had a shard and he took it. So doesn't that mean something?" she asked him.

'The wind witch does have a point though.'

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her, "Fine. I came out here to tell you that our food is ready."

"But you just said that you came out here to-,"

"I lied."

* * *

Okay i think that kinda explained somewhat the situation. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha anyway? What about Miroku and Sango? How will Rin react? InuxKag MirxSan and some RinxKohaku. I hope i will still have the inspiration to keep writing! Please read and review

til then

-halloween265


	23. Coming Together and Decisions

**Note:** I made this one extra long because i know my story really hasn't gotten anywhere. My laptop is going all wacko and so i'm using the house computer D: It's so slow but luckily i saved all my work on a flashdrive. yes i still have these things. haha. but i started the next chapter already because i'm getting behind on homework and so i'm working ahead. So be expecting the next chapter up very soon! pinky promise! if not then slap me...no don't do that. :P

If i owned Inuyasha, then it would be my way! mwahahaha! :D

* * *

Kohaku felt guilt. It wasn't from the fact that he hadn't seen Sango in so long; it was when he left Rin. Last night had been a blur to him. But he couldn't get her off his mind. The hope and light shone clearly in her eyes when she begged to stay with him. He had just met her, and so why did it hurt him so much? But whenever he was around Rin he felt…safe.

'Stop it. She's better off without you anyway.' He tried to reassure himself, but the thought only made him feel down. _It's for the best…_

Kohaku lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. When will he see his sister again? His breaths came out even and calm as he laid his head down on the hands. He thought about the night he last saw his sister before he blacked out. The fear he felt that night. When he woke up, he wondered why he wasn't dead. He was desperate for answers. But his search was cut short when one of the guys from the Band of Seven talked to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Boy! Stop asking us questions!" Suikotsu shouted angrily. Kohaku responded by shutting his mouth and limping to the corner.

"Why am I still alive?" he whispered to himself.

"Isn't it obvious boy? We resurrected you with a jewel shard." Suikotsu said with annoyance.

"Jewel shard? I thought that it was a myth?"

"Yeah yeah we all did kid. Now be quiet."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kohaku?" a voice said.

Kohaku sat up and looked at the person who called his name.

"Rin? I thought I told you to stay away from me! You're not safe around me!" Kohaku yelled and turned back around. But it wasn't enough to stop Rin. Instead, she slowly made her way over to him and sat down behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay by your side. Even if something does happen to us, I know that Sesshomaru will be there to save us."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Mhm. This girl named Kagura found me and she left me in the care of Sesshomaru."

"Rin, you know I'm just doing this for you to be safe. After this is done you won't ever see me again."

"Don't say that!" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "After this I hope to stay with you and be by your side! Then we can be together forever!"

'She's obviously read too much fairytales.' Kohaku thought in amusement. But nonetheless, he accepted her hug and relaxed. A few moments passed and Rin let go of him and reached for a bag behind her. Kohaku looked at her in confusion.

"Rin brought some more food for you, if you don't mind." She smiled. Kohaku smiled in return and gently grabbed one of the rice bowls Rin had offered him.

0000000oooooooo0000000000

"Inuyasha! Kagura! Come here!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. She woke up early in the morning and was in a really good mood.

"God Kagome! Can't a demon get sleep around here? We just got back last night!" Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Kagura asked, in the same mood as Inuyasha.

"After the date Kagome decided that we go to her old hometown. So we did. And everybody did nothing except stare at us."

"They were staring at _you._ It was your fault they looked at us all funny." Kagome shot back.

"Keh! Not my fault they've never seen a half demon before!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"No it wasn't because of that. You were eating the ramen noodles like crazy!" She said to him and then looked at Kagura, "We went to another restaurant and that was the first thing he ordered! The very first thing! Noodles!"

Kagura looked at Kagome and then to Inuyasha. 'They're so immature. I guess it can't be helped. But it's obvious they're into each other.' She sighed.

"But now's not the time to get angry and stuff. I was wondering if we could go out tonight." She smiled.

"We? Where? Who?" Kagura and Inuyasha asked.

"Us. You know. Me, you, Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Sango and Miroku." She said to them.

"But where though? There's not very much hangouts for friends." Kagura said in a low voice.

"How about the Ice Cream Palace?" Kagome said suddenly.

"You're kidding right? I would never be caught there. Hell, I would never even step foot in there!" Inuyasha scorned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sung in a childlike voice, "Sit! You're going whether you like it or not! How about you Kagura?" she said in a nicer tone. Kagura looked at Kagome with fear as she saw what Kagome did to Inuyasha.

"Um actually I had plans for tonight. Sorry." Kagura said apologetically. Kagome looked at her, a little hurt but decided to let it go.

"It's alright. I mean, there's always time for another get together right?" Kagome said.

"Sure. I have to go now. I'm due for an interview." Kagura said as she walked on top on Inuyasha, who whimpered in pain.

'Why do they do this to me?' He thought.

0000000000ooooo00000000000

Later that night…

000000000ooooooo0000000000

_Ding Dong._

'Who could possibly be here at this time of hour?' Sesshomaru thought as he walked down the stairs to the door.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Kagura whispered out in the cold. But when the door opened unexpectedly, Kagura saw none other than Sesshomaru, who simply stared at her.

"I'm here to pick up Kanna and Rin." Kagura said without making eye contact.

"And what makes you think you can just pick them up?"

"What? Didn't Inuyasha even-," Then it hit her. She remembered telling Kagome that she wasn't coming to the get together.

"I received no such call."

"Kagura!" Kanna cried out from behind Sesshomaru. Upon seeing Kanna, Kagura ran up to her and hugged her with all her might.

"I've missed you so much!" Kanna cried.

"Don't worry. Kagome was actually planning on all of us going out tonight. But I said no and I feel bad so I'm getting everybody." She said to Kanna and then to Sesshomaru, who was looking at their sisterly exchange.

"Very well. I will come along then." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to come. It was just going to be us." Kagura said, hoping she wouldn't get stuck with him again.

"Did the wench actually explain who was invited or uninvited?" A cloud of stupidity formed on top of Kagura.

"No she didn't."

"I will get Rin." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Kanna go get ready. I will be down here when you're done."

00000000ooooooooo000000000000

"Well Inuyasha, I guess it's just us for tonight." Kagome whispered.

"Hey, don't worry. Like you said, there's always more time for another one of these, right?" he said.

"I guess." Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder for comfort.

'Wow, she was really looking forward to this and nobody came.' Inuyasha thought with guilt.

They sat like that for a few minutes and Kagome was on the verge of giving up and leaving when they heard footsteps from the front door.

"Um, we're supposed to meet some friends here." A voice said to the person at the counter.

"They're over there. You guys made it!" The cashier pointed to where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting. Thinking that it wasn't them, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Hey Kagome." Kagura said with a smirk.

"Kagura? You brought Kanna and Rin?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagura shook her head, "I also brought a few more people." She stepped to the side and Kagome saw Sango, Miroku, Rin, even Sesshomaru.

"What is Sesshomaru doing here?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagura hissed at him.

"I changed my mind earlier and I felt a little guilty. I hope this makes up for it." Kagura asked Kagome.

But Kagome, however, was speechless. Simply getting impatient for her answer, everyone sat down at the table. Sango sitting next to Kagome, Rin sitting next to Inuyasha, Miroku sitting next to Sango. Kagura sat on the opposite side of the table watching everyone. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone slide in next to her.

"Why here of all the other spots?" she asked in annoyance.

"I do not wish to sit next to the perv." Sesshomaru said simply.

Kagura laughed a bit and saw that Kanna sat on her other side.

"So who's ready to order?" Kagome asked everybody.

00000000ooooooo00000000000

"Naraku, what do you plan to do now?"

"Do not question me Suikotsu!"

"You're so mean to Suikotsu Naraku! Leave him alone!" Jakotsu wailed and crossed his arms.

"Shut the hell up Jakotsu. I know what I'm going to do now."

"I don't even know what you're going to do Naraku. What else is there to do? We have the jewel!"

"But it's not yet completed! Do not argue with me Suikotsu!"

"I can do whatever I want half breed. You can't tell us what to do." Suikotsu warned.

"All I need is that boy Kohaku and his little friend." Naraku sneered.

"Friend?"

"Yes. While he has been out of our grasp he has made a new friend. I have also noticed that she is in the care of Sesshomaru."

"So?"

"Not only has he been protecting Kagura, he has been doing the same for Rin. So if we kidnap both of them, we could use this as an advantage over them."

"And of Kagura?"

"Her too. But I do have some business to take care of. Grab the others, the fun starts tomorrow." He smiled evilly.

000000000oooooo00000000000

"Thank you everyone for coming. Bye!" Kagome waved to everyone heading out the door.

"Bye Kagome." Sango called out and walked out the door with Miroku following close behind her.

"Now that we're alone together," he started.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

"But you said you wanted to go out tonight! You even called me!" he reminded her.

"I only called you to see if you could also come to this get together, not as an actual date!" Sango told him.

"Aw! I even wore my best suit!" He said, smoothing out the wrinkles to his shirt.

'Why do I bother with him?' Sango thought.

000000000oooooooo00000000000

Outside the building, Kagura paced back and forth.

"Why am I even getting paranoid? He only wanted to come because he wanted to! Not because of me! I mean, what are the chances he kinda feels the same? None!" she whisper-yelled.

"Ugh why can't he get out of my head?" she said as she put both of her hands on the side of her head.

"I know. From this day forward, I shall avoid him at all costs! Yeah. Besides, he's such a stuck up snob." She declared out in confidence.

"Who's such a stuck up snob?" someone said from behind her.

'I really need to stop talking to myself out loud.' Kagura thought in embarrassment. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing a few yards away from her.

"Oh nothing! I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away." She laughed nervously.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked.

"You? Pfft! Why would I?" Kagura scoffed and looked away.

"One thing I do not tolerate is lying. The other is avoiding me. I heard exactly what you said."

"…" Her cheeks then started to turn a tomato red color. She had really done it this time.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer."

"Ok." She choked out.

"Do you regret meeting me?" he asked seriously.

"Do I regret meeting you? Of course not!" She said suddenly. Her eyes widened as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"Enlighten me."

"I mean, I wouldn't be here and walking if you hadn't saved me from Naraku. Also that one time you saved me and Inuyasha from getting jumped." 'Good cover Kagura!'

"I see. That's all you see me as. You're savior. And now you're going to keep thinking I'm gonna be there to save you every time." He looked away.

"No! I don't mean it like that." She gasped. He then looked at her and she immediately got lost in them. Amber colored eyes meet crimson.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what you mean then."

"I don't know how to explain it."

"It's not that hard." He told her.

"Will you just shut up for a minute? I'm trying to think!"

0000000oooooooo00000000

"I think if I had a list of my best nights ever. This would rank number one."

"Our date doesn't deserve to be number one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that too." Kagome giggled.

"Hm. You know, I don't even know what I'll do without you."

"What do you mean?"

"Keh! You should know what I mean. I've told you a million times."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" She asked him, laughing.

"I don't know."

After the whole Ice Cream Palace that night, Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the apartment which wasn't very far. Although they knew it was risky, Kagome remembered that Inuyasha swore to protect her with his life.

"Kagome! There you are!" Voices shouted from behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over their shoulders to see the group Kagome had once been in at school. That is, until they kicked her out.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"Let's go." Inuyasha growled as they ran. While they were running down the street, Kagome noticed that they weren't after her, they were after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, they're after you! You need to hurry and leave. I'll meet up with you at the apartment."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving you. Especially not with the people who treated you badly." He tightened his grip on her hand and ran faster.

Right when the apartment was in sight, a group of humans blocked their path.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome cried out as she saw them grab Inuyasha.

He could've taken all of them out easily, but because he knew Kagome would never forgive him for killing them, he decided against it. Just as he was about to grab Kagome and jump over the crowd to the apartment, multiple hands grabbed his arms and hair.

"Ow! Watch the hair filthy humans!" Inuyasha yelled. But that didn't stop them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cries were heard over the shouts of the humans.

There had to be at least fifty people surrounding them. By the time all the shouting had ceased, he was pinned to the ground and from the corner of his eye, saw a gun being pointed at him.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" And there was silence.

"Kagome! How could you possibly be with him? He's a half demon! You can't be with him!" Hojo yelled.

"I can be with whoever I want to be with!"

"He's not one of us! His kind is responsible for the chaos that has been happening around here for the past month!" another human shouted.

"But it's not Inuyasha! It's someone else!" Kagome shot back.

"It doesn't matter Kagome. Demon or not, he's still going to die." Kikyo said in a dangerous tone.

"So who's it going to be Kagome? Us or _his_ kind?" Hojo spat.

Kagome hesitated. If she chose the humans then she would never see Inuyasha ever again and he would be killed. If she chose Inuyasha then she would never show her face again.

A few minutes passed by and Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

'If she loved me, she would've chosen me right away.' He thought.

Coming to a decision, Kagome walked up to Hojo, who was still pointing the gun at Inuyasha's head.

"Hojo, don't make this harder than it needs to be." She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Because it'll always be him. It's always been _him._" Hojo looked at her as if she was joking but the tears that flowed from her eyes were proof enough that she wasn't kidding.

'She chose me.' Inuyasha thought in happiness.

Instead of showing the hurt he felt inside, he scoffed, "Can you guys believe it? She's choosing _it_ over us." He looked Kagome straight in the eyes, "He's still dead anyway." And he loaded the gun and pointed it towards Inuyasha.

"No!" she screamed.

* * *

**Aren't i evil? haha! u guys should know by now. reviews! or else...nah i'm not that evil but plz review :D**

**-halloween265**


	24. Injuries and Answers

**Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! haha i didn't mean to make this chapter so short compared to the previous one but hey, it's a chapter. lmao Enjoy**

**If i owned Inuyasha...i don't know...D:**

* * *

"_Hojo, don't make this harder than it needs to be." She looked at him, her eyes full of tears. _

"_Because it'll always be him. It's always been him." Hojo looked at her as if she was joking but the tears that flowed from her eyes were proof enough that she wasn't kidding. _

'_She chose me.' Inuyasha thought in happiness._

_Instead of showing the hurt he felt inside, he scoffed, "Can you guys believe it? She's choosing it over us." He looked Kagome straight in the eyes, "He's still dead anyway." And he loaded the gun and pointed it towards Inuyasha._

"_No!" she screamed._

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tight. The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the neighborhood.

Inuyasha knew that it was the end for him, so he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. But nothing came and when he heard the sound he looked up and saw that Kagome blocked Hojo out. Her arms were around him, protecting him.

"Kagome…" He started. But the smell of blood was proof enough of what she did. Her arms loosened around him and she started to tremble.

"Inuyasha…I saved you." She said weakly.

"Kagome! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha yelled. The hands that held him down backed off. He looked around and saw that all of the humans had fled including Hojo, all but Kaede and a few others.

Inuyasha sat up and held Kagome in his arms. She was bleeding from her abdomen. He looked down at her, "Kagome, you didn't need to do that for me. You know how much fragile you are than me." He said.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Kagome replied.

"Don't lie to me. You don't need to pretend to be strong for me."

"I'm not pretending."

"…"

"Inuyasha, don't you remember? At our date you said if I loved you enough I would give my life to save you like you would." Kagome looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes, I remember." He whispered.

Kagome rested her head on his chest, "I love you Inuyasha. More than you'll ever know." She whispered the last part and fell into a slumber.

"Kagome stay with me." Inuyasha pleaded. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Kaede.

"We need to get her to a hospital quickly Inuyasha." Kaede said.

Inuyasha nodded and lifted Kagome up. They got into the nearest vehicle and started to make their way to the hospital.

While Kaede was driving at a fast speed, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Don't give up on me just yet. You're going to be just fine."

000000oooooo00000000

"What was that sound?" Kagura asked.

"A gunshot. Isn't that obvious?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"I know but, it came from the direction Inuyasha and Kagome were headed."

"Knowing my bastard half-brother he would be able to take care of his mate."

Just as Kagura was about to scold him and tell him to shut up again, a group of humans were sprinting down the street, one of them Hojo.

"Hojo…" Kagura grumbled. She walked in the middle of the street and right when Hojo was going to pass her, Kagura grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"What was that sound?" She asked. Hojo just looked at her with a fearless expression. When he didn't say anything, Kagura dropped him and punched him in the stomach before picking him up by the collar again, not giving him any mercy.

"Did Kagome and Inuyasha have anything to do with it?" She was losing her patience with this pitiful human.

"Yes. Kagome was a fool." Hojo choked out. Kagura started to worry. She dropped him but this time kneed him in the jewels. Sesshomaru stood there a few yards away, watching Kagura force answers out of Hojo.

"I'm losing my patience with you Hojo! What happened to Kagome?" She screamed at him.

Hojo however, just laughed, "She gave her life to protect that half breed. She chose your kind over hers. There's no way she could've survived that shot." He spat in her face.

Kagura didn't do anything though. The anger she felt inside took over the worry she had. An idea popped up into her head. It was risky but hell, it would be worth it.

0000000000ooooooo000000000000

After the run-in with Hojo, Kagura had had enough of him. She tied his hands behind his back and pushed Hojo into the nearest car and drove off, but not without Sesshomaru. Kagura drove at a frantic speed and whenever Hojo complained of her kidnapping him, she made a sharp turn around a corner and he would hit his head on the window every once in a while. Sesshomaru watched in even more amusement. Mere minutes passed by and they stopped on a road that crossed over a highway.

Kagura got out and opened Hojo's side of the door, "Get out." She growled.

"I'm not getting out." Hojo hissed. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin and he wasn't any help. But what she didn't expect was Sesshomaru to help her. He opened the other side of the door and kicked Hojo out the other way, making Hojo do a face plant on the road. Kagura looked up at him and gave Sesshomaru a slight smile. He made his over to her and they grabbed both of his feet and held him off the edge.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing? You're crazy!" Hojo screamed. The cars below him were passing by at 90 miles an hour.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura said but he got the message. Sesshomaru let go of his hold and soon it was just Kagura holding Hojo by one foot. Both guys were even surprised that she can hold him with just one arm.

'Damn she's strong.' They both thought.

"I'm getting tired of you Hojo. I have a question and you're going to answer." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"How much does Kagome mean to you?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hojo wailed.

"I said how much does Kagome mean to you?" she repeated.

"She doesn't mean anything to me! I swear! He just told me to find a way to break them apart!"

"He?" Kagura questioned.

"I don't know. He never told me his name. I think it started with a N." Hojo whined.

"Naraku?"

"Yes! That's the name!"

"If you would've cooperated earlier I wouldn't have taken it this far." Kagura growled. She dropped him back on the road.

"Stay away from her. She doesn't want anything to do with you." And with that she drove off in the stolen car, leaving Hojo behind in a place he's never been in before.

0000000ooooooo000000000

"Uh Kagome Higurashi?" the doctor called out. Inuyasha and Kaede stood up at the name.

"How is she?" Kaede asked.

The doctor took a deep breath, "She lost a lot of blood but we were able to get the bullet out just in time. Someone with a shot like that wouldn't have made it. She's very lucky. But there's something you should know."

Inuyasha looked at the doctor, afraid of what else he had to say.

"Even though we got the bullet out, she will be in very bad pain. It appears that the bullet nipped an organ and we had to close it up. It will be months before she will be able to run or walk properly." The doctor said with concern.

"At least she's ok. That's all that matters." Inuyasha sighed. Just then the phone rang.

* * *

DUN dun dun! haha this story is not coming to an end just yet! Anyways, happy halloween!

-halloween265


	25. Kidnapped

**Note:** Dang! Never before have i updated three days in a row lmao. Anyways, i finished this up early so tah-da! *confetti* thank you thank you! lmao. Oh and thanks to these ppl who reviewed:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**inuluvskags1**

I got back from school and saw that i had at least 22 unread messages and i was lyk "Damn!" Really, thank you! :D

Enjoy.

* * *

_The doctor took a deep breath, "She lost a lot of blood but we were able to get the bullet out just in time. Someone with a shot like that wouldn't have made it. She's very lucky. But there's something you should know." _

_Inuyasha looked at the doctor, afraid of what else he had to say. _

"_Even though we got the bullet out, she will be in very bad pain. It appears that the bullet nipped an organ and we had to close it up. It will be months before she will be able to run or walk properly." The doctor said with concern. _

"_At least she's ok. That's all that matters." Inuyasha sighed. Just then the phone rang._

00000000ooooooo000000000

"Inuyasha I think you should get that," Kaede said. But Inuyasha didn't dare leave his spot.

"I don't think so. Just because it rang near me doesn't mean I should get it. It could be for anybody in this god forsaken room for all I care!" Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, I know you're upset but you should really be strong." Kaede said trying to comfort him.

When she said that, Inuyasha loosened up a bit, but only a little. He sighed, "Fine." And he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"What the hell do you want?" He said into the phone.

"_My, my Inuyasha, no need to be rash at a time like this now don't we?"_ The voice on the other line said, but even for Kaede she knew that it wasn't a friend or ally.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know about this?" Inuyasha hissed into the phone.

"_Everyone's heard about it. They've heard about the human that gave her life to save none other than the despicable half breed Inuyasha,"_ The voice said evilly.

"You bastard! Once I've found out who you are I will beat the shit out of you!" He yelled but calmed down when he heard a nurse talking to a security officer.

"_You really need to watch your choice of words, Inuyasha. Do you realize how easy it is for me to shoot your girlfriend and end her misery?"_ The voice laughed. Realizing what the voice said, Inuyasha dropped the phone and ran to Kagome's room. He burst through the door, only to find Kagome still sleeping soundly.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought. He walked quickly to the window and looked out. When he did, he saw a black figure standing on top of a building, running off after he saw him.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" Kaede asked, entering the room. Inuyasha turned around to look at her.

"The word spread,"

"Well you just left the phone all of a sudden," She said.

"No way in hell I am going to leave Kagome's side after what that bastard said!"

"Why don't I stay here while you find what he wants?" She suggested. He just nodded and walked by Kagome's bed. He stopped at the door and looked back one more time before reluctantly leaving the room. The phone was exactly as he had left it, dangling from the wire. Inuyasha reached out for it and hesitantly put it to his ear.

"_Back now Inuyasha?"_

"You a sick fucker," Inuyasha growled.

"_If you only had heeded my words I never would've taken it that far, now would I?" _

"What do you want?"

"_Simple. Hand over Kagome and you got a deal."_

"Like hell I would!" What does he want with Kagome?

"_Well, I guess she will have to do for now," _the voice started.

"Who?"

"…"

"Answer me!" Now he was really determined to find this troublesome person and beat the living crap out of him.

"_Inuyasha?" _a familiar voice said.

"Are you playing with me? Tell me because you starting to severely piss me off!" He shouted.

"_Help me,"_ the voice whimpered.

"Kagura?"

"_Now listen to me Inuyasha, hand over Kagome and Kagura won't be harmed. If you happen to accept this term, we in return won't harm Kagome or Kagura. But if not, you will find your friend with a bullet hole straight through her head."_

"Keh! What kind of terms are those? Like I would ever listen to you anyways, _Naraku._" Inuyasha spat Naraku's name.

"_Inuyasha, don't listen to him! He's lyin-AHH!"_ Kagura cried out in pain.

"What are you doing to her?"

Kagura's screams could be heard in the background. Naraku however, just laughed.

"_You have two hours to give us an answer."_ And the phone went silent.

000000000oooooooo0000000000

A few hours earlier…

"What the hell? Why is traffic so slow today?" Kagura muttered to herself. After she had left Hojo by himself she dropped off Sesshomaru at a strange looking building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why do you need to be dropped off here?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru.

"None of your concern," Was his answer.

"Pfft. Go figure. None of you concern this, none of your business that." She mocked him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's probably one of those men who keep to themselves and try to become a billionaire or something," she said to herself. Just then she turned off the main road and drove down a clear street.

The person driving behind Kagura obviously didn't know how to drive because their beam light shone brightly in the rearview mirror.

"What the hell? Ugh! Damn people."

After a few minutes Kagura noticed that a vehicle had followed her since she had gotten on this road. She looked in the rearview mirror again and saw that more vehicles had appeared behind her.

"Maybe I should pull over." Kagura slowed down and waited for the cars to pass by but they never did. Doing what she did, the black SUV's also pulled over. Intense moments passed and nothing happened, until a few guys dressed in black exited the vehicle. They smoothed out their jackets and started walking to the car.

"Shit," She muttered. Deciding on what she was going to do, Kagura merely waited. As soon as the men were in arms reach Kagura started to car quickly and put it in reverse. At least two thumps were heard before she put it in drive and sped off.

"Damn it!" She shouted when she looked back and saw that the SUV's were already in pursuit. She looked at her speed at it had reached 90 miles an hour. But the SUV's were quicker. In a second, two SUV's were on both sides of the car. It stayed like that for seconds and Kagura wondered why no one else was on these roads. But her thoughts were interrupted when the vehicle on the left bumped into hers. The same happened on the other side. Soon it became a pattern. Left. Right. Left. Right. When was this going to end?

The car couldn't take anymore hits and even Kagura knew that. She saw that both vehicles headed for her at the same time. Thinking quickly she backed out at the last second and before she knew it, the SUV's collided and flipped over. But the glory was cut short when another vehicle smashed into her from the passenger side. This caused the car to flip two times in the air and roll at least three times before stopping.

Luckily she had her seat belt on but she had multiple cuts covering her arms and face. The smell of blood became unbearable for her. The vehicle that crashed into her stopped a good distance away. A demon stepped out of the vehicle and casually walked over to her. She tried to release her seatbelt and get free, but her body hurt too much to do anything. Soon enough, the demon stopped on her side of the car and opened the door.

That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What happened? While i was typing this, **I** even got excited and all that cheese! haha Next chappie should be up soon also!

-halloween265


	26. Small Talk

**Note:** Go ahead and do it. *SMACK SMACK SMACK!* not all at once! sorry for the late update. my laptop shut down and most of my future chaps were deleted. Including this one. So sit tight while i get these rewritten ASAP. It shouldn't take that long. Should be up this weekend. I had everything put out and that happened! I tried to remember what happened in this chap but if you're confused then PM me. Anyway, enjoy.

If i owned Inuyasha, I'd be friggin rich. :D

* * *

"_Now listen to me Inuyasha, hand over Kagome and Kagura won't be harmed. If you happen to accept this term, we in return won't harm Kagome or Kagura. But if not, you will find your friend with a bullet hole straight through her head." _

"_Keh! What kind of terms are those? Like I would ever listen to you anyways, Naraku." Inuyasha spat Naraku's name._

"_Inuyasha, don't listen to him! He's lyin-AHH!" Kagura cried out in pain. _

"_What are you doing to her?" _

_Kagura's screams could be heard in the background. Naraku however just laughed._

"_You have two hours to give us an answer." And the phone went silent. _

00000000ooooooo000000000

Inuyasha hadn't realized that he passed out. 20 minutes have gone by and he hadn't made his choice yet. Besides, it wasn't his choice to make. Yeah sure he cared for Kagome and Kagura but he wasn't in this alone.

"Inuyasha, you need to wake up." A voice called out to him.

Inuyasha groaned, slowly opening his eyes so they can adjust to the light before sitting up. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was sitting next to Kagome's bed.

"So have you made the choice?" Kaede asked him, sitting down not far away.

He just stayed quiet for a while, "I don't know what he wants with Kagome. But this decision isn't for me to make."

"Inuyasha, I think it is the right choice to make. You three were the closest. You guys got along. The demons slayer and the pervert haven't been around much to know exactly what has been going on."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede with an irritable expression, "But I think I know one person who can **maybe** help us."

"Who?"

"Nah, forget it. Forget it said anything."

"Just tell me,"

"I think Sesshomaru might be able to help,"

000000000ooooooooo00000000000

'When I get my hands untied from behind me I swear I will-,' She started to think until a sharp pain hit her back. She looked over her shoulder to see a black figure, and it appeared that the pain was from him kicking her.

"Don't be planning anything witch. It's obvious no one will be here to save you. You are just as worthless as your clan." She felt tears coming up in her eyes at the last comment.

'No. I can't afford to cry.' She shook her head.

"Hey, witch. Do you know why that Kagome is so important?" he asked her.

"No. All I know is that a lot of shitheads," she spat on his shoe, "are out to get her because of what she did earlier this year."

"Well," he chuckled a bit, "that and, rumor has it is that she's the 'supposed' descendant of a powerful priestess. But come on seriously? If I had known better I would just let her be. I mean, she's bound to figure out sooner or later. And when she does, she'll do everything in her power to 'purify' the jewel."

"Then why does Naraku want her even though she's a threat?" Kagura asked.

"He said that it's better for her not to know about it. But poor Inuyasha, when he chooses whether or not to give Kagome up, Naraku will be ready. In fact, he already has an alternative plan if the first one does not go well." He laughed.

"Then why are you telling me this?" She hissed. The demon then looked at her and she instantly recognized those eyes. He stepped out of the shadows and she saw the rest of him. It was her brother, Byakuya.

"Why are you doing this Byakuya?" She yelled.

"Well my _dear_ sister, Naraku paid me a good amount of money to do the job. But I tell you, you did put up one heck of a fight." He chuckled.

No words could describe the feeling she felt right now. Anger, betrayal, sadness, despair, confusion, agony…all those could add up and not even come close to what she was feeling. When Byakuya saw that she started to get lost in her own world, he kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to let out a scream of pain.

"Pay attention!" He shouted. Kagura didn't say anything.

He just looked down at her, "I would like to beat you for the pain you caused us, but Naraku already has plans for you to." Kagura ignored the pain and raised her head so she can see him clearly. Confusion was written all over her face.

"What?"

He chose to ignore her question, "We're wasting time just talking. You need to get cleaned up and ready."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

00000000ooooooo000000000

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kaede asked Inuyasha.

He nodded his head, his nose slightly twitching, "Yeah. His scent goes all the way down to here. Besides, he's always coming here."

Inuyasha did not let her respond. He casually opened the door and walked to the entrance.

**DO NOT ENTER**

"Keh! What kind of sign is this? Like anybody would listen to this shit anyway." He scoffed, opening the door.

To his surprise, he was slightly impressed that even though the outside looked like crap, the inside was decent. Inuyasha continued to walk down the narrow hallway, until he heard noise coming from a greenish color door. He just stood at the entrance, debating on whether or not to crash the party.

'To hell with it. Even if I do find Sesshomaru, he will most likely beat my ass.' He thought in amusement, reaching for the doorknob. But the door opened before he could touch it.

He had already smelled the scent of the half breed.

'How stupid does he think I am? Better be important or this Sesshomaru will beat him to a pulp.'

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

"I need your help." He simply said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you want to at least act like a demon I suggest that you take care of this problem on your own. If you cannot, then you prove nothing more than a coward."

'Did he just say that? Oh hell no!' Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants! Then maybe you wouldn't like the fact that they kidnapped Kagura! They're planning to kill her if I don't give up Kagome!"

"This Sesshomaru does not care for the wind witch," Sesshomaru lied.

"Don't give me that bullshit Sesshomaru! I know exactly what you feel! Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you've been giving her."

'That should do the trick,' He thought afterwards. But what he said was a big mistake. Sesshomaru was pissed.

"How dare you? Do you mock this Sesshomaru? This Sesshomaru does not need to repeat himself." He spat.

"Keh! Fine then." Inuyasha said then walked off. He got to the entrance but turned around every once in a while to see if Sesshomaru had changed his mind.

He sighed, "What am I thinking?" he said to himself then walked to the car.

"So?" Kaede asked him.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

* * *

Something's wrong with my typing. By the time i was finished i noticed that i made **A LOT **of mistakes.

Poor Inuyasha...now he doesn't know what to do!

**Preview of next chapter:**

_The pain was too unbearable for her. She couldn't take it anymore. Any more of this and she would surely be dead. The tingling feeling in her leg, the gash in her head, and the snap from her arm; she could feel it all. She looked up to see him grinning down on her. He raised his fist and she closed her eyes. _

Stay tuned for the next chapter! As i said, it should be up this weekend. :)

-halloween265


	27. Plans and Attempted Rescues

**Note:** Okay I think my laptop is finally giving up because it shut down over the weekend and i couldn't get a hold of it. It's working now but i don't trust it so i saved everything on a flash drive and put it on the main computer. I'm so sorry. But hey i updated you guys should be grateful haha anyways. i don't have school thursday so i will update then (notice how i saw 'i will' and 'should'!) The **SAND DEVILS** are going to play this weekend to see if they make it to state! *screams* Enjoy :D

I only own the plot

* * *

"So what do you want to do Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him.

He didn't answer right away. He moaned and buried his face in his hands, "There's only one thing to do," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't give up Kagome Inuyasha. I also know you would be sad if Kagura died."

"I know, it's just that, I thought Sesshomaru would've helped if he knew that Kagura was in danger."

"You know him. He's an arrogant bastard who'll never feel anything for anyone."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Not with her. I've seen how he is around her."

"Well, there's not much left to do." Kaede said in defeat.

Inuyasha suddenly sat up and took out his phone and started to dial a few numbers.

"What are you doing?" Kaede asked in confusion. He looked back at her.

"If Naraku is going to play dirty, then we'll do the same."

000000000ooooooo0000000000

They stayed there practically the entire night. It must've been close to 3 because Rin was sleeping soundly on Kohaku's lap. He looked down at her and began to wander off.

"Kohaku!" a voice called out from the distance.

Kohaku looked behind him in surprise, waking Rin up.

She rubbed her eyes, "Who was that Kohaku?" she asked.

"I think it's my sister," Kohaku whispered.

"You're sister? Rin thinks you should go see her." She exclaimed.

"It's not that easy Rin. I haven't seen her in months. I'm a threat if I go anywhere near her-," he cut off. Rin only looked at him in confusion.

"Kohaku? Are you okay?" She looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes were lifeless.

He turned towards her and grabbed her arm, hard.

"Kohaku!" She screamed, "Stop! You're hurting me!"

No matter how loud she screamed, no matter how much it hurt, he wasn't going to let go. Something possessed him. She didn't know who it was.

He tightened his grip on her arm and started to walk.

Rin thrashed and yelled for him to let go.

Not that far away, Sango heard a little girl plead for help. She bolted towards the noise. When she finally got there she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kohaku," She said, shaking.

Kohaku looked her way, smiling evilly. Sango then noticed that a car was heading towards them at full speed.

"Kohaku! Watch out!" She screamed.

But the car didn't hit them. Instead, it stopped just a few feet from where they were standing and the back seat door opened. Kohaku, not being able to control his body anymore, pushed Rin into the car before he got in.

"Kohaku, don't go in there!" He ignored her again. The car drove off, leaving Sango in the darkness of the park.

"Let me go!" Rin cried. The man next to her held her hands securely, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. But that didn't stop her. Rin bit down on his hand causing him to let go of her. She then reached for the driver and covered his eyes. Why wasn't the guy behind her doing anything? Oh well.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" the driver screamed. Deciding to treat them like they treated her, Rin dug her nails into the driver. The car swerved back and forth on the road. Suddenly two big hands grabbed Rin from behind and pulled her back.

"How dare you?" he growled. He put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from snapping back at him and yelling. Big mistake. Once again she bit his hand hard. This time the car came to a stop and she took this as an opportunity to escape. She opened the door and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She could hear the shouting coming from behind.

"You brat! Get back here! You don't know where you're going!"

'Keep running.' She told herself.

Back at the car, Kohaku had control of himself again but didn't do anything. He did this incase they were going to possess him again. He watched the whole thing with Rin. When she reached up to the driver, he saw the guy reach for her but he stopped that from happening. He punched the demon straight in the jaw but he didn't seem affected it. Kohaku then jumped on him and did anything to distract him. When he heard the driver cry out in pain he looked to see if Rin was okay. The moment he did look away, the demon grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back. The impact caused Kohaku to lose consciousness.

00000000ooooooo000000000

"Tell me Kagura! Why are you falling for him?" Byakuya shouted in her face, slapping her again.

"Like I'll tell you," she spat. He had had enough of her. He then shoved her forcefully into the wall behind her. Kagura could've sworn that she started to see stars. But he didn't stop. He picked her up again and punched her hard on her cheek, sending her flying across the room.

At that moment she couldn't feel anything but after the impact on her cheek, she found her self drifting away from him.

Kagura screamed out at the pain when her back hit the bumpy wall. One of the edges on it was sharp and it managed to cut deep into Kagura's shoulder. She fell down on the floor holding her shoulder in pain. She then looked at to see Byakuya standing above her once again.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he threatened.

"Please," she whimpered, "Get…away from…me."

Byakuya just laughed and kneeled down to her level and gently grabbed her chin.

"My dear sweet sister, the fun has just started."

00000000oooooooo0000000000

"So you're actually going to call them for help? Really Inuyasha? They already have enough on their hands looking for her younger brother."

"Shut up Kaede! If you make any noise we'll be caught!" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper tone.

"Then why did we have to come here? Instead we could've met up with the two, but no, we had to come out to the hideout where Kagura 'supposedly is'."

"Keh! I know she's here. I can smell her scent." Inuyasha's nose twitched slightly.

"So what are you going to do about Kagome? We shouldn't have just left her like that."

"I know! I made sure that security was up tight."

"She's not going to like that you left her alone in that place-," her phone then rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"Who goes there?" one of the demons yelled out to the bushes.

Inuyasha and Kaede ducked down quick.

"See now look what you've done! Now they're on the look out for us!"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kaede shot back and answered her phone, "Hello?" she whispered.

…

"When did this happen?" she asked shocked.

…

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Now Inuyasha looked at her, worried.

…

"Alright. Find her." She warned.

Inuyasha turned his attention fully on her, "What happened?"

"Kagome went missing,"

00000000ooooooo000000000

Two hours later…

"So what are we going to do about Kagome?" Kaede asked, defeated. Sango and Miroku had gotten their call about help and about Kagome going missing.

"I say we try to find her before Naraku gets his hands on her," Inuyasha punched his fists into the nearest car.

"Hey! That's my car!" Miroku started to wail while Sango thought on why him of all people.

"The last thing we need to worry about is your precious car- Hey, was that a 300C?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku apologetically.

"Yes! And you ruined it!" Miroku shouted.

"If you didn't park it near me then-,"

"SIT BOY!" A female voice yelled.

"Ah!" Inuyasha screamed as he plummeted down into the earth.

"Kagome!" Kaede, Sango, and Miroku cheered. Kagome smiled at them but when she turned towards Inuyasha she got serious.

"Why did you leave me there all by myself? Sit!" Kagome said, "It was scary! There were at least five security guards outside my door and when I needed to go to the bathroom, they made sure it was clear for me to go in! Do you realize how hard it was to escape?" She said breathlessly.

Kaede looked at him, "Security was that tight?"

"Hey! I said everything possible!" Inuyasha argued.

0000000oooo0000000

"Byakuya please! Stop hitting me!" Kagura cried as he kept hitting her.

Over the past few hours Byakuya only took two breaks. The rest of the time he spent having 'fun' with his sister.

"You know all about the dog demons! Why are you even with that bastard?" he shouted as he grabbed her arm and bent it in a funny way.

She cried at the pain. Surely it would be dislocated or broken by now.

"What happens between me and Sesshomaru is none of your business!" she spat in his face.

"You're my sister! I'm supposed to be protecting you from harm!"

"The only one harming me is you!"

"Why you little!" he growled. He punched her in the stomach and threw her down on the ground.

The pain had become unbearable now. She couldn't take anymore. Any more of this and she would surely be dead. The tingling feeling in her leg, the gash in her head, and the snap from her arm; she could feel it all. She looked up to see him grinning down on her. He raised his fist and she closed her eyes.

"Get away from her," a voice demanded.

Byakuya still held his fist in the air as he turned around. Sesshomaru was standing at the entrance. The demons that were guarding outside were clearly taken out.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it? You don't even care about her, you said so yourself." Byakuya laughed.

Kagura lay on the floor gasping for air. Just as she was about to pass out, she heard another voice. She struggled to turn her head only to see Sesshomaru look at her.

'What the fuck is he doing here?' she thought angrily. Byakuya saw that Sesshomaru was watching him carefully so that he wouldn't do anymore damage. Instead he smirked and took a few steps back. Sesshomaru growled as he realized Byakuya was making his way towards her slowly.

Byakuya reached Kagura and knelt down once again, lifting her head fully to see him. It hurt for her because of the shooting pain.

"Kagura, look who cared enough to actually see you." He teased.

Tears watered in her eyes, why was he there? Surely it wasn't because of her so it had to be something different.

But her thoughts were interrupted when a more excruciating pain came from her leg.

Sesshomaru observed what Byakuya was doing when he stood up and walked behind Kagura. Byakuya simply smiled back at him and stepped on both of Kagura's lower legs near her ankles, hard. As he did this, the snaps coming from both legs could be heard clearly as Kagura screamed.

Sesshomaru then made his move.

* * *

I know i left it at a sort kinda cliffy! All you guys should now by now...Stick up them reviews or the flash drive gets it haha.

If you are a KaguxSesshy fan, then check out my story 'Dance With the Wind'. :D

-halloween265


	28. It Has Just Begun

**Note:** Okay i know i promised a long chapter right? Well right when i was going to save it, MY DAMN LAPTOP SHUT DOWN! It was all erased and i was ugh! So i tried to retype it on the main computer but i couldn't remember most of it. So now i'm not even going to trust my laptop until i get a new one or something. But right now just enjoy for now. I'm so sorry D:

* * *

_Tears watered in her eyes, why was he there? Surely it wasn't because of her so it had to be something different. _

_But her thoughts were interrupted when a more excruciating pain came from her leg. _

_Sesshomaru observed what Byakuya was doing when he stood up and walked behind Kagura. Byakuya simply smiled back at him and stepped on both of Kagura's lower legs near her ankles, hard. As he did this, the snaps coming from both legs could be heard clearly as Kagura screamed. _

_Sesshomaru then made his move._

00000000oooooooo0000000000

In a flash Sesshomaru was in front of Byakuya. The look he had on his face nearly sent Byakuya running to the door.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself," Sesshomaru growled.

Byakuya smirked evilly and stepped on Kagura's legs once again. Her scream was frightening and painful. Just as Byakuya was going to step on her again, Sesshomaru used all his strength to push Byakuya away from her. The impact slammed Byakuya straight into the wall. He felt a crack coming from his back and he passed out.

Sesshomaru knelt down to Kagura and lifted her face to where he could see her face. It was untouched except with some scratched and little bruises. But the rest of her body was well. Who knew how much broken bones she had. Sesshomaru slowly put his arm under her and her legs and started to lift her up.

He was bent on getting them out of this place as quickly as possible but when he heard her gasp, he knew he would have to make a change in his plans. He looked down at her and realized that he had moved too fast.

"Don't worry about me," she choked out.

He got the message and lifted her but stopped once again when he heard her whimper in pain.

"Just hurry up and do it! The slower you are the more it hurts!" she burst out.

"You are impatient as always witch. Do not be ridiculous, I am fully aware of your condition." He said in his usual cold tone.

She didn't do anything and he proceeded to lift her up again. She felt the pain shooting throughout her body but held in her screams and whimpers. She didn't want to appear weak in front of anybody especially him.

Soon they were making their way out to the exit.

"Sessh, why are you here?" she asked, her head resting on his chest.

"…"

Disappointed that he didn't answer, Kagura felt the darkness take over her. But she didn't want to give in, yet.

After minutes of walking, Kagura knew that she would never get an answer. So she let the sleepiness and darkness slowly take over.

"Kagura, don't close your eyes." He warned.

She didn't listen and she let herself give in to her wounds.

As he felt her go limp in his arms he looked down at her once again.

'Stupid woman, she'll never listen.'

0000000000ooo0000000000

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? SIT! You could've left a note saying you'll be back or you're still alive! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Kaede, Sango, and Miroku all stared at Kagome in awe. Of course they didn't want to be caught up in the fight and so they stood a safe distance away. When Kagome finished talking they thought she was finally done. But deep down they knew she was far from being done.

Kagome took a deep breath, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha lay on the ground in pain. Surely now the road must have a human shaped crater in the middle.

"Kagome! Stop! I only did that so you wouldn't get hurt! And you're the one trying to kill me!" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the ground, "I know. But I'm more worried about you."

Inuyasha got up and held out his hand, "No. It's the other way around."

"No it isn't," Kagome argued back as she took his hand.

"Yes it is,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Shut up and sit!" She cried out.

"Okay, okay you win!" Inuyasha said in defeat.

"Good now get over here so I can give you a hug or I will tell you to sit,"

"Half breed," a familiar voice stated not very far away.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sessh?" Inuyasha growled without turning to look at him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha had had enough of him.

"Why in the hell won't you answer-," he cut off when he saw Kagura.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru didn't do anything. It was her pathetic excuse for a brother," he said coldly.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Kagura who was sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms. She looked as if she was finally at peace.

"We need to get her to a hospital right away," Kagome said.

"Ah, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon my dear friends," an evil voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Naraku. Inuyasha reached into his jacket pocket but Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Make a move and I blow this entire place," everyone scowled at him. They all were about to attack him but pushed the thought aside when they saw more and more guards and demons surround them.

Naraku laughed at them, "Inuyasha, how nice of you to bring Kagome here for me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What is he talking about?" Inuyasha didn't look at her. Instead, he looked down almost guiltily.

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome said more loudly this time.

He let out a shaky breath, "You shouldn't have come here. I didn't want you to find out," he paused, "While you were in the hospital I got a call from Naraku. He said to either give you to him or Kagura dies. I said no and he threatened you. I had to leave. It was for your sake."

She looked like she was about to cry, "Inuyasha…"

"No! Kagome you got it all wrong! I did it to protect you! That's why I left security so high. I was going to finish off Naraku for all the bullshit he's done!"

"Now, now, Kagome. Let's think this over shall we?" Naraku butted in.

"Naraku shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He knew you were in danger and he left. Those security guards would've done nothing. They attempted to stop you when you did leave but they didn't do much. Inuyasha came here knowing you would follow him." Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha screamed.

"And now you're here aren't you? My, this is quite the shocker isn't it? I have to owe everything to you Inuyasha. You saved me the trouble, and now Kagura is free to do wherever she wants."

"Inuyasha, is that true?" Kagome said. Everybody could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

Inuyasha paused and that was all Kagome needed.

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe I trusted you!" She went up to him and started to hit his chest. He didn't do anything.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate yo-," But she was cut off when he held her wrists and pulled her against his chest.

"Stop Kagome," he said calmly, "You're going to lose it."

She stopped and heard a voice inside her head.

'_Naraku's lying. He's lying. He did it to protect you. He loves you.'_

"Did you hear that?" she questioned.

He looked at her confused, "Hear what? Listen Kagome I understand if your hurt but-,"

"Kagome…" Kagura mumbled. Everyone, including Naraku, looked at Kagura.

"Listen to him," she said before losing consciousness again.

"Listen to whom?" Inuyasha asked her.

"She meant listen to you Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him over her shoulder.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey scene!" Naraku yelled. He motioned the demons behind him and they started to close in on everyone.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha charged at the demons and many of them were taken out.

Sango and Miroku paired together and started to fight the demons heading to them.

"Sango, my love, marry me!" Miroku declared.

Sango looked at him in complete shock, "We are only in high school! We still have my life ahead of us! _I_ still have my life ahead of me!"

"Well then after!" he said, his voice filled with confidence.

"Now's not the time to be talking about marriage and kids, pervert!" Sango exclaimed as her boomerang headed towards him.

"Don't hit me!" he yelled as he ducked down. He opened his eyes to see her boomerang hit a demon that was behind him.

"You know just because I don't go all over you it doesn't mean I don't care about you." Sango said as she continued to fight the demons around her. Miroku, at the time, was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Don't take it so seriously!" She playfully slapped him on the arm.

They didn't realize that Naraku wanted them to be distracted.

"Now that they are distracted, let's get on to the fun part shall we?" Naraku grinned.

Kagome and Inuyasha backed up in disgust. Sesshomaru was just standing there, not moving.

"Sessh, why aren't you moving?" Inuyasha said to him.

"Because, these weaklings can never harm someone as powerful as me." Sesshomaru said, keeping a close eye on Naraku.

Naraku once again motioned the demons to close in once again but before they could, Sesshomaru had carefully put Kagura in Inuyasha's arms and attacked them.

"Band of Seven!" Naraku yelled.

Evil laughter could obviously be heard at the sound of their names. The wind around them started to go out of control and in a second, the Band of Seven was in front of them, all except Bankotsu.

"So Naraku, are these the bozos you told us about?" Renkotsu teased.

"Watch who you're talking to demon," Sesshomaru growled. Renkotsu and Sesshomaru were now in a stare off. But Inuyasha's voice interrupted them.

"Kagura! You shouldn't be moving!" He looked down at Kagura who was trying to get out of his arms. But every time she moved she whimpered in pain.

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru whispered and turned his attention to her. Big mistake. Renkotsu saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack. He charged to Sesshomaru, but he was already waiting for him to attack. Sesshomaru moved out of the way and Renkotsu went passed him. Another mistake. He was headed to where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagura stood.

"Way to go! You led him over here!" Inuyasha yelled getting in front of Kagome.

Kagura was squirming in his arms, "Let go of me!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her, "Not a chance. You're still badly injured." Kagura sighed in defeat.

"Enough of this! Demons retrieve Kagome for me!" Naraku said, pointing to where the four stood.

* * *

This might be bad news but, I'm starting to move on from Inuyasha. Im losing my inspiration to write my stories and write others for who knows what. This could go in a schedule like Sun, Wed, and Sat but idk. The more I get away from all this the more i don't feel like writing. But i am still, hopefully, dedicated to completing this story and my others.

Anyways, tell me what u think! Remember, give me ideas because i'm sort of at a writers block :O I have many ideas but they're just not enough!

-halloween265


	29. The Truth Comes Out

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Anyway, my laptop is doing better but i'm still cautious. Anyway, i made this slighty longer because i felt like it. While writing this i was in total awe about what happened. Enjoy :D

I don't own anything except the plot. O.O

* * *

"_Way to go! You led him over here!" Inuyasha yelled getting in front of Kagome. _

_Kagura was squirming in his arms, "Let go of me!"_

_Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her, "Not a chance. You're still badly injured." Kagura sighed in defeat. _

"_Enough of this! Demons retrieve Kagome for me!" Naraku said, pointing to where the four stood. _

000000000ooooooo0000000000

(Kagome's pov)

I don't know how I was able to process the information nor should I say _lies_ that Naraku told me. Because now everything was going by in a blur; one moment I'm in the hospital and the next Naraku's demons are heading straight for us. God please help us.

"You will not lay a hand on her you hear me?" Inuyasha growled. But it wasn't enough to stop them from charging.

I tried to help out Inuyasha and got into a defensive mode even though I had no idea how to fight. There were so many surrounding us now. Inuyasha got in front of me and slightly crouched, ready to protect me with his body. But with Kagura in his arms, he would be vulnerable. We didn't know how this was going to go.

00000000oooooo000000000000

"Put me down," Kagura said seriously.

"Keh! I'm not going to put you down, this is a silent promise I made to my bastard brother. And that was to protect you. Even if I did, he would still find an excuse to beat my ass."

"I have my fan with me," she growled, "I'll be fine."

Inuyasha breathed out in defeat and carefully set Kagura down on the ground. Using this opportunity, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu ran at them with full speed. Kagome saw them and tried to tell Inuyasha but they were a second too late.

Before both the demons reached them, they were taken out immediately. Inuyasha and Kagome looked to see that is was Sesshomaru who saved them.

He saw their look however, "Do not look at me like that. And do not expect this Sesshomaru to save your asses again." And with that he turned around to finish off his fight with Renkotsu.

Kagome was still staring after him when she heard Inuyasha mumble something under his breath.

"Sit boy!" she exclaimed. "Your brother just saved us! Don't you think you can be a little nicer?"

"That's half-brother to you," he shot back.

"You two are so immature! Look behind you!" Kagura yelled as she swung her fan. Multiple white blades headed in the direction of the charging demons.

Hours had passed by and Inuyasha tried his best to keep Kagome from getting hurt still. He knew she was in pain but every time he stopped to check on her, it only resulted with a 'sit'.

Demons were coming in from all directions.

'How on earth are there still demons?' Inuyasha screamed in his head. He looked at the sight before him.

Bodies, disgusting bodies lay on the ground. There were either hundreds or thousands on the ground. Sango and Miroku looked wary but they kept fighting. Sesshomaru had easily killed Renkotsu and was easily keeping the demons away from him. Although Kagura was hurt still, she was doing a decent job of killing a majority of them with her tornadoes or blades. This can't go on forever.

Naraku, however, just stood away from the action. He seemed to enjoy looking at the tired faces of everyone so he kept calling in more demons. They had only managed to kill a lot. But they still had a long way to go.

"Naraku, what do I do about the others? Our first wave is almost done." Suikotsu asked from behind.

"Let them go. The pawns have weakened them." Naraku replied. How had he managed to get so many demons the size of an army? Well, with money and power, you can get anything these days. Even get away with murder and say it was an accident.

Just as they finished killing off the weaker demons, more started to come in, more than the last group. They were in some real shit now.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Everyone looked to what had made Kagome scream bloody murder. They didn't see that the demons came in from behind too. The stronger demons pushed Kagome away from Inuyasha and grabbed both of his arms, pinning him down to the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled but were interrupted when they too were grabbed.

Now everybody she knew were just one second away from death, except for Sesshomaru and Kagura. They heard but were too busy to pay attention.

Inuyasha struggled to get free but resulted with kicks to the stomach.

"Don't! Stop hurting him!" Kagome cried. The demons ignored her.

"Stop it!" she ran to help him but Jakotsu got in her way. He pushed her, causing her to fall to the ground. She gasped in pain and grabbed her side. It was bleeding again.

"Crap," she muttered.

"Stop Kagome," Kagura said. Kagome looked in her direction to see that they had gotten Kagura. She was on her knees with Suikotsu behind her, his hands on both sides of her neck. She was a movement away from having her neck snapped.

"You really need to listen to what other's say Kagome," Naraku teased, "It's not nice to ignore others."

"What do you want from me?" She cried.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't matter whether or not you lived." Naraku hissed.

"Tell me!" She yelled at him.

"I don't see why not. Besides, it was unavoidable." He started to walk around her. She shot him a look of confusion.

"I'm surely aware you have heard of this weapon known as the Shikon Jewel. It has immense power. And all of you should know the rest. Anyway, the jewel had existed centuries ago. A priestess had a duty to protect it but failed. Her soul now mixes in with power of the jewel, giving it its beauty and purity. Man and demon had fought countless battles for it. None have succeeded. If one was to use the jewel for evil, it would taint with hatred. But if one used it for good, it would purify.

Over the past few months, I knew that this was not a myth and decided to look for it myself. As I found a jewel shard I was overcome with confidence but at the same time angry because it wasn't whole. So then I hired demons to collect the shards and bring them to me. It seems that the most powerful gangs in the city had a shard in their midst. That's why they were so powerful. You see, whole or not, it really is powerful. Now they all rot in the depths of hell, forever living in agony the jewel had brought upon them." He laughed evilly and continued.

"However, word has gotten out. The soul of the priestess that died was 'supposedly reincarnated'. At first I thought, 'She must have been brought back to destroy the jewel.' And I couldn't let that happen. So while the demons were out fetching my shards I hired random humans to inspect others. Hojo, one of the humans I hired, told me about you. Your history in this city just fascinates me! You managed to get others from different clans to join together at a time of need! So I investigated deeper. I knew you were the reincarnation of the priestess." He took out a nearly completed jewel. Only two or three pieces were still to be found.

"Sango," Naraku looked to her, "You do realize that the only reason your brother is alive is because of the jewel shard embedded in his neck?" he smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you sick bastard!" she spat.

"You do remember that night, don't you? Your clan dead, you two were the only ones left alive, and Kohaku on the ground?"

Sango squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, desperately trying to forget the memories that were coming to her.

Just then a huge demon came, "Naraku I have the other jewel shard,"

Sango's head snapped up at 'jewel shard'.

Naraku examined the shard. It was black, tainted, and covered with blood.

"Excellent. Where did you find it?" Naraku questioned.

"That one kid sure did put up a fight. But because of him we lost the little girl." He said, rubbing his hand. A bite mark was on it, bleeding.

"What kid?"

"That demon slayer's younger brother," Sango gasped.

'No! It can't be! He's dead!' she thought. She started to cry.

"Don't be sad Sango," Naraku said sarcastically, "He's in a better place now, along with his weak father and clan." Sango screamed.

He held up the shard and inserted the shard in with the jewel.

"Just one more piece to go," he sighed in relief.

"Damn it Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you need Kagome for?" Miroku looked at Naraku angrily.

"Oh that's right I didn't finish." He teased.

'He'll pay dearly for this!' everyone thought.

"The reason I want Kagome is because she is the only thing that stands between me and the jewel."

"And what do you plan on doing?" Miroku asked.

"She needs to die,"

It was speechless for minutes after that.

Naraku grew impatient with her answer, "So Kagome, what will it be?" he asked.

"To hell with you! I will never do such a thing!" she screamed.

Naraku growled in frustration and looked at the two demons holding Inuyasha. He signaled with his head and the demons nodded. They threw Inuyasha to the ground hard and started to beat him. Kagome just watched in awe.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm losing my patience Kagome. Give your life and the others will be spared."

"Don't listen to him Kagome! He's lying! If you choose one or the other we still die!" Kagura yelled. Not happy at her reaction, Suikotsu tightened his grip on her neck and started to slowly turn her head. Kagura cried out in agony. She reached for his hands and tried to pry them away but he was too strong.

The demons let go of Sango, who was crying like there was no tomorrow. Her last family member had died. They still kept their eye on her though if she tried anything. Miroku was still held in place. He continued to watch Sango cry. Her reaction seemed like his own because his face was twisted with pain and hurt. He couldn't stand to see her in this state.

Kagome was brought out of her observing when she heard Inuyasha gasp in pain. They were ready to kill him.

"Stop!" She reached out to the demons. He stared at her with anger.

"Take me," she said quietly, "Just take me and let them go."

"No! I won't let you do this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut your face!" The demon hissed, "I've had enough of this shit!" He grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled his head back. The force of the pull could've killed a normal human but luckily Inuyasha wasn't fully human, but it still hurt. The demon then pulled out a knife and rested it against Inuyasha's throat.

"Don't! Don't! Stop! Please!" She screamed. She put her hands in her hair and closed her eyes, not wanting to see.

Naraku calmly stopped the demon by placing his hand on the demon's shoulder.

"I've told you before," she said, "Take me and leave them."

"So, you would rather give up your own life," he looked at Inuyasha, "For a no good, rotten half-breed?" he asked her.

"He's not rotten. You don't know anything about him," she said. Tears were flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. Some dripped off her chin and landed on the ground with soft plops.

Naraku smirked, "Glad to see you have taken some thought into this." He reached out his hand.

Kagome was about to take his hand but then let it down.

"First let everybody go,"

Naraku mumbled something under his breath that clearly sounded like, "Damn wench." And he signaled the demons to let everybody go. The hold Suikotsu had on Kagura stopped and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he was close to slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kagome…don't…please," he begged quietly.

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Then…do it for…me," he gasped out.

"I'm sorry," she choked. She took a deep breath and saw that Naraku's gang was behind him. His hand still reached out. She looked at it for a moment before saying to Inuyasha, "I love you, goodbye." And she disappeared along with Naraku and his gang.

* * *

I have found that inspiration again but i owe thanks to my reviewers! thank you so much! Plz read and review! they are what keeps me going and what makes me happy :D

-halloween265


	30. It's Time

**Note:** As much as I hate to say it, this story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters left and it's done. This is just the start. The next chapters will be especially long. Um just not to get you guys confused on the speeches, it goes back and forth between Naraku and the gang. So when you see Naraku it will mean he's the one speaking and when it says something about the gang, it's the good guys. If you have any questions, PM me or review asking me so i can explain properly. Because of the delay, the next parts will take a little longer than expected because i made so many errors. and so i'm going to revise them and they might be updated on Saturday or Sunday. They will be really long though, i promise.

* * *

It is in the greatest time of need we start to realize we are one family. The greatest mistakes can bring even the most unexpected people together.

000000000oooooooo00000000000

"God damn it! I lost her again! She's so stupid! All that trouble only so she can play hero!" Inuyasha started to punch things he could see closest to him. Kagura had to back away from him to avoid getting hit. Miroku was trying to comfort Sango who was still grieving the death of her brother.

"Don't tell me you lost your wench again, half-breed." Sesshomaru muttered as he suddenly walked in.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? Where were you this whole time?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"I see that your senses are weak. I left when I had the moment." He said blandly.

"Why the hell didn't you help us?"

"I had no intentions of listening to Naraku's crappy story," he said before he went silent.

"Do we have any idea where Naraku might be?" Inuyasha asked the others.

"I might have a clue," Kagura pointed out, "I've heard about Naraku and his…_doings._" She shivered on the last part.

"It's obvious we know of his intentions now. He wants to get rid of Kagome. Her spirit is pure and because of it, he can't kill her instantly. He has to kill her from the inside out," Miroku added.

"So what do we do now? If we try to head to him then he will most likely kill her before we get there," Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he put his face in his hands.

"Well, there's one thing to do," Sango whispered quietly.

"What is it?" They all asked.

"Gather up everyone," was all Sango said.

"We do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What I mean is that we get everybody we need," she said.

"You mean like, other groups?" Miroku asked in horror, knowing that gathering up all groups would put everybody in danger.

"It's our only choice! We are greatly outnumbered! Who knows what could happen next! So far, more than fifty groups have been taken out! While we're standing here arguing, Naraku is getting more powerful by the minute!" Sango shouted, clearly angry. She would do this for the sake of her brother.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Spread out,"

000000000oooooooo00000000000

Inuyasha had gone to the south part of the city, Kagura had gone to the east, Miroku to the north, and Sango to the south.

Naraku, however, was unaware of what they were planning.

"There are only very few words that can describe the life we live right now; sorrow, weak, and despair," he started and all the demons around him went silent, "But what haven't we been called yet? We have been insulted because of who we are. Humans deny us as a part of their society. They have tried to rid of both demons and half demons. They thought that they could take us out with their weapons of mass destruction and torture us till we bleed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During this time on each parts of the city…

"Tribe of the Wolves, Half-Demons, Monks, and other clans who have come, hear our cry."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We have now captured the human, the one force that stood in our way of victory," shouts and cheers were heard from the crowd. Naraku smiled. "We have the Shikon Jewel. But that isn't enough to fight this unseen war. Humans have ruled this earth for centuries and thousands of years while demons have spent their time hiding in the shadows away from society."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We know that we shouldn't come to you in this time of need," Sango started.

"Why are you here?" someone interrupted.

"Go away! We don't need your charity case!"

"Leave our territory and don't come back!"

"This hasn't been easy for all of us! And you all know it!" the crowd went silent, "While you guys have been weeping for your losses and began wars between others, there is a greater war coming. We have tried to maintain peace but that has weakened and disappeared from time to time. We all know that peace will never happen."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Peace is over. The time of demons are awakening." *

0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is when we need to change. This is the time for change. What we do today will affect us for the rest of our lives. Future generations will be affected. What do we really want?" Kagura shouted.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are stronger than ever. The humans don't stand a chance now. We have kept up all this anger inside of us for as long as we can remember. Now is the chance to let it out," Naraku argued, pacing back and forth on the steps.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"How can we protect ourselves if we consider each other enemies? You let your differences get to you, you let your anger out towards each other when the main enemy is right in front of you. We cannot fight this alone. If we attack one group at a time, it is most likely we will fail."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"They are at their lowest. We have taken out the Elementals and the Demon Slayers. So how does that make them different from the others?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now is the time for change. Now is the time for Naraku to back down! We have waited long enough, and we cannot wait any longer. Go to the farthest ends of the city! Go to the heart of the city!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"They want to change history? This night _will _change history!" they both yelled.

000000000oooooooo00000000000

Sango kneeled down in front of the graves. The names of her family and friends carved on each headstone. They were all together, side by side. Yet one had to be added.

She reached for the rock that she had brought and placed it in between her father's and her mother's headstone. '_Kohaku'_ was delicately written on it. She looked at it with a sad face and placed a batch of flowers next to it. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears drop off her cheek.

"They are in a better place, Sango," Miroku said, appearing behind Sango. He was a foot behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just hard to accept," She choked out.

"It always is. But remember, they wouldn't want you to waste your life feeling guilty about being alone. They would want you to live life to the fullest."

She sighed and put her hand over his, "I know. I never thought I would be the last demons slayer." She scoffed.

"And I never thought you would end up with me," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up you know what I mean," she giggled.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Inuyasha walked up to them.

"They're here," he said.

"Alright," Sango said as she gently squeezed Miroku's hand and got up.

"It's time,"

* * *

Tell me what you think. I'm just sad that this is coming to an end...but oh well :)

-halloween265


	31. The Final Battle

**Note:** The story is finally coming to an end. But we still have one more chapter! Sorry i meant to update earlier but i had important stuff to do. This is by far out the longest chapter i have ever written. It wasn't easy to make let me tell you that. D: But i really did enjoy making this for you guys. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

When we all realize that our world is in peril, nothing will be the same.

000000000ooooooooo00000000000

"We need to get out of her-AAH!" the woman said before she was set on fire.

Kyora stood on the top of the hill behind the neighborhood, enjoying the view. Houses were in flames, fire ravens took possession over the skies while the people below writhed and screamed in agony.

"This was almost too easy," Kyora claimed, keeping his stance.

"The funs not done yet, Kyora. Naraku has other plans for us," Ryura walked up from behind him.

"So where do we head next?" Jura and Gora asked.

"He hasn't gotten that far in his planning yet. But he said it might just be where all the humans reside," Ryura smirked.

"That will be fun! The humans' residences are at least ten times bigger than any other place in the city!" Gora shouted in triumph.

"Yes," Kyora rubbed his chin, "I'm kind of disappointed that Naraku hasn't planned out the whole thing."

"Well then maybe we should take matters into our own hands!" Gora said.

"But then again, rumors have spread saying that the hostiles are making 'an army' of their own." Kyora said.

Ryura laughed, "Hah! Now that's just hysterical. It'll be a million years before everybody joins!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. So what shall we do then? Our job is done. We got finished quite early. Maybe that was a mistake. I would've loved to hear them beg and scream for their lives." Kyora sighed while looking out on the houses again.

"Well then we'll keep a note of that next time," they all nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So who do we have here?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"I don't know. But it's many. Our word must've gotten out. But we need to hurry," Inuyasha said, "They destroyed another part of the city."

"Where's Kagura?"

"She was supposed to be here, maybe she got held back."

"Maybe, but we need to hurry and gather all the people we can get."

"Okay, so give an estimate of how many people." Sango said.

"About two thousand and maybe more," Inuyasha replied.

"That's not enough. But it's worth a try,"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, Kagome, have you considered my offer?" Naraku said.

"I would never do such a thing," Kagome spat. If her hands weren't tied to a post, she would beat the living crap out of him.

"I guess I have no choice then. You know, we could do this the easy way or the hard way." He stepped towards her.

Kagome backed up against the post until she could move no more. He reached towards her neck but before Naraku could even touch her, his hand started to burn up.

"What?" he withdrew his hand. He reached towards her again but it only resulted in getting worse. His hand was now burned to the flesh.

"It seems I can't touch you now." He grimaced, "Well we can fix that!" He brought his fist up to the side of her face.

Kagome gasped and felt pain in her cheek. She looked up at him and saw Naraku holding his hand in pain. His hand was broken into tiny pieces. Good.

"Damn you," he muttered.

"Well it's your fault for attempting to hurt me."

"Naraku, are you done?" Suikotsu asked.

"For now," Naraku dusted himself off, "Why?"

"The Four War Gods are done with their jobs and so are the others."

"Already? Well then, I guess we start heading out then. Time for the fun," He smiled evilly at Kagome. "I will enjoy breaking your soul when we destroy that filthy human residence."

Kagome's eyes widened at what he said. _'He's going to destroy my home!'_ She spit in his face. He merely smirked and made no attempt to wipe it off.

He turned around and walked to the door, "Bring here. I want to make sure she enjoys this."

'_Inuyasha, you will die tonight along with the rest of the city.' _Naraku smiled.

0000000000ooooooooo0000000000

"_Breaking News…_

_For the people and the city's sake, the government had decided to evacuate the city. _

_This year's death tolls have risen dramatically to ridiculous numbers. Attacks are on the rise. An estimate of 200,000 deaths has happened in the past few months and it is feared that it will rise. Evacuation is definitely not going well. From what we see, at least five main highways have shut down due to accidents. Near Golden Avenue, a riot has broken out and roads directing to that area have been closed. _

_And now"_ the reporter took a shaky breath, _"Tonight is in our hearts forever. North Manson…is reported gone. The last communication the officials had with North Manson police station was about two hours ago. The entire area is under fire and all residence is reported dead. An attack was reported recently near Sunset Highway and we fear the city will be-,"_

"_It's time to go…"_

"_We have no promises on what will happen tonight. May God be with us all."_ And then it went static.

Inuyasha turned off the radio and put his face in his hands.

"North Manson…gone." Sango whispered, "The home of the Dragons."

"Is it really that bad out there?" Inuyasha whispered.

"You just heard the radio; more than 200,000 deaths have occurred in two months! And tonight will be even worse! How are they expecting 4 million people to evacuate in less than a few hours? By the time the night has ended, that number will be down by half!" Miroku shouted at him. Sango grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Miroku! Calm down! You don't know that! At least they have been warned!"

Miroku calmed down but just by a little, "Sorry. It's just that I don't think we will have a chance,"

"We shouldn't put ourselves down. We need to hurry." Inuyasha stood up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Near the highway…

"Damn! Those cowards! We could take them right now!" A demon shouted.

"Silence! We are to wait until Inuyasha comes with 'his army'." Naraku statement caused the demons to laugh.

"You think you're so big and bad? You're just a cheater!" Kagome shouted from the ground.

"Everybody cheats, Kagome. Since Inuyasha has not come, we will go on with the plan," Naraku looked to the demons, "Let's go!"

All the demons went their separate ways. Groups went to the highways, to the apartments, and to the stores and malls.

Kagome watched in horror as Ryukotsusei, a powerful demon, swiped the concrete legs from beneath the highway. Slowly, the highway split in two and started to crumble to the ground. Terrified screams were heard and stilled as the entire thing came down. Dust and fire exploded into the air.

From the far left, she saw apartments explode and houses go down one by one. The ground started to crumble and Naraku laughed.

Byakuya and Hakudoshi were swiping running people in the streets. Other demons broke into shops and others terrorized the remaining people.

Fire ravens flew freely in the air, smoke erupted from buildings as they fell, car horns and alarms going off on the highway, and multiple gunshots were heard everywhere.

But what they didn't notice were the demons hiding in the shadows…waiting to attack…

"Naraku…" Kagome cried as tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't handle this. It was just too much.

"Enjoy the sight, Kagome," Naraku sneered. He looked at the jewel shard in his hand and saw that it was turning dark. He smiled.

'_Soon she will be taken over by darkness.'_ He thought.

"Naraku!" A demon called out to him.

Naraku turned around to see that an injured demon stood beside him.

"We are under attack," the demon said breathlessly.

"By whom?"

"We don't know. They are out there hiding though. They already took out at least part of the first wave."

"But that's only the first wave. They won't see what's coming. We'll have the powerful ones take care of them. Leave, and continue. I will see to it that my plan is completed by morning." And the demon quickly walked away.

Miles away, hordes of demons ran through every street, taking up every space. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara. They were in charge of leading that group.

"Sango, here take this earpiece. When we get there we will split and take down every one of those demons." Miroku said.

Sango looked at him, "Thanks. I'm scared," she admitted. Miroku rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." _'I hope.'_ He added.

"So any news on Kagura?" Inuyasha's voice said through the earpiece.

"No, we don't know where she is." Miroku replied.

"Damn. I guess we're on our own." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…" they agreed.

"Get ready guys, here it comes!"

"Ready Sango?" Miroku said.

"Yes."

Flying at a fast speed and going down for the first kill, Miroku jumped off and fought along side the other demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" She said, throwing her boomerang towards the demons terrorizing the humans. Her boomerang ripped through many before coming back to her.

Down below, demons fought against each other. The battle had begun.

"They're here I see," Naraku smirked, "Release the second wave!"

Taking that as their cue, Inuyasha along with other demons jumped out of the shadows and attacked.

"They're closer than I thought," Naraku said and dragged Kagome away.

Seeing Naraku dragging Kagome away, Inuyasha ran to them but his path was cut short when a bigger demon at least twice the size of him blocked him.

"Where do you think you're going half breed?" He sneered.

They circled each other at least twice before making their move. The bigger demon lunged for Inuyasha trying to throw a punch and he managed to dodge it. Inuyasha stuck back, landing a few blows here and there but they weren't causing any damage. The demon ran for him again and this time landing a blow. The force of the impact sent him flying and gliding on the street. When he stopped he saw that his knees were scraped bad and his pants were ripped. At this point, Inuyasha was beyond pissed off. He rose off from the ground and charged at the demon with such a hard force, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Half breed huh? Would you call that the strength of a half-breed?" The demon swung his arm trying to hit him but failed miserably, "Why are you siding with Naraku! He's the same thing as me!"

"Naraku is more powerful than you!" The demon shouted and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Keh! I would like to see that!" He scoffed and they both continued to fight.

Hours passed and both sides were still up and fighting. Both sides looked like they weren't going to back down easily.

Inuyasha managed to get away from his fight but only for a minute or so because he knew he would be found. He stood on top of the remains of a building and held his bleeding arm.

"Damn! Where the hell is Kagura?" He cursed.

"Do you really think you should be relying on her?" an old mans voice said from behind him.

"Both armies aren't looking very good and she was supposed to be here hours ag-," he turned around but stopped when he came face to face with his father.

"Father? What are you doing here?" he asked, speechless.

"Word spreads around here quickly," he replied, "When I got the news that you were in charge of leading this, I knew I needed to talk to you."

"It's already too late to convince me to get out of this!"

"I wasn't going to make you back out, son," he reassured and looked down on the others, "By the looks of it, everybody is getting weak."

Inuyasha followed his father's gaze and saw that Sango was trying to keep demons from destroying the remaining humans left in the city. Evacuation was still in the progress. Only very few needed to get out. Every time Naraku's demons would lunge for a human, they would only be killed by Miroku or the allies.

"I know. We need to end this now. But I don't know how."

"I have something to give you, Inuyasha." His father reached behind him and held in his hands of what looked like a long object wrapped in a cloth.

"What is that?"

"Tetsusaiga, a powerful and mythical sword. I wanted to give it to you,"

"What does it do?"

"Do you remember the tales I told you when you were young? The-,"

"The three great swords," Inuyasha finished for him.

"Yes. Take it," He reached the sword out.

Inuyasha hesitantly took a step forward and gently put his hand around the sword and took it.

"Use it to win this. You can do it, my son. Farewell." and his father walked away.

"He didn't tell me how to use this friggin thing!"

"Inuyasha!" a crying voice said.

"Sango! What?"

Sango rode up to Inuyasha, out of breath, and said, "There are too many. Naraku already has a third wave coming in."

"Get out of here, then, before it gets too deadly. Gather up everybody and leave the city along with the rest."

"But-,"

"No, Sango! You need to leave!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are friends! I will gather everybody up but I will come back to fight by your side as partners!" and she rode off.

Inuyasha watched her and he stepped back out onto the streets.

"Now how do I do this thing?" he said to himself and a voice whispered to him.

'_Wind scar…' _

"Wind Scar?" he muttered. Thinking that he could do this, he raised the huge sword and yelled, "Wind Scar!"

A yellow flash of light shot out and it annihilated all demons on sight.

"Oh damn! This is the shit right here!" He cheered and charged to the demons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Miroku! Where are you?" Sango shouted into her earpiece.

"_Sango! I did what you said. I told them to leave but I also had to get the humans! They were dead by the time I got there and I tried to get out! It's no use!" _

"Miroku, don't do anything! I'm almost there! Wait till I get there!" She shouted. It only took a few seconds before she jumped off Kirara and killed two demons charging at Miroku.

"You came," Was all he said.

"Of course!"

"Oh look! Love is in the air! But if it weren't for the stench of death, we'd be celebrating right now," A demon sneered.

They were greatly outnumbered but they weren't skilled.

Two hundred demons later and they were getting tired. There had to be at least fifty surrounding them. Blood was splattered all over their clothes and demon parts lay on the ground. Sango watched as Miroku continued to fight the demons but because he was so occupied in his fight, he didn't see a large demon heading towards him with it's fangs out.

"Look out!" Sango pushed Miroku. He watched in slow motion as the demon bit Sango in the shoulder and wrapped around her tightly.

"No!" he shouted before using his staff to kill it. Sango fell to the ground hard and couldn't find the will to move. He held her in his arms and she looked up at him, blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Sango…why?" He whispered.

"Because Miroku. I wanted to. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt," she said weakly.

"Then how do you think this makes me feel? That you're here, injured in my arms?" He ran a hand through her hair.

She smiled and looked down the street. Her smile faltered and she reached for his arms.

Miroku looked to where she was looking and saw that more demons awaited them. Sango's hands tightened on his clothing and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Miroku said into the earpiece. The demons ran to them at great speed. Sango and Miroku looked into each others eyes for a very long time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Sorry Inuyasha," _

"Miroku? Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. The earpiece was static.

"Well, it looks like they didn't make it," Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha's hands were shaking greatly. His best friends were in trouble and he couldn't be there for them. He couldn't go back now. Not when he was so close to getting Kagome and killing Naraku.

Kagome was grief stricken. Everybody she knew was dying. She didn't even say goodbye to her family yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Miroku…" Sango whimpered.

Miroku ignored the demons heading to them and brought her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Sango." He said painfully.

The demons were only meters away from them when they were wiped out altogether. Miroku lifted his head and saw that the moon had been blocked out by demons.

"Kagura…" was all he said.

"What?" Sango lifted her head up and saw Kagura on her feather flying to them.

"I was held back. Sorry I'm late," Kagura explained.

"Why did you get held back?" They questioned.

Kagura blushed, "It doesn't matter now. We have to hurry. The government is trying to settle this problem. They have everybody heading this way."

"I can't move Sango, she's really hurt," Miroku stood up carefully with Sango in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I was too occupied with fighting and she saved my life,"

"We must get her out of here," Kagura said, "But how?"

"We must find Inuyasha and help him fight Naraku,"

Kagura scoffed, "Well good luck with that. He said it's only his fight."

"No, it's all our fight. Think about what he did to your clan and think about what he did to Sango's clan! He did it for fun and he insulted everyone! They are here to fight and they don't want to back out now."

"I guess you're right," she sighed in defeat, "Let's go."

"Kirara!" Sango said.

"Sango, we need to get you out of here."

"Hell no, I promised Inuyasha I would go back with you guys and fight by his side."

They looked at each other and agreed.

With Kagura on her feather and Sango and Miroku on Kirara, they flew out to where Inuyasha was; the heart of the city.

All around them, demons fought each other and shouts and cheers of triumph filled the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Getting slow now are we? I'm disappointed," Naraku said.

"Shut up! Wind Scar!"

Naraku lunged for Inuyasha and took him down to the ground before slowly walking backwards.

Inuyasha felt pain in his ribs and saw a blade sticking out. When Naraku lunged for him, he didn't see that Naraku had a blade in his hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, trying to get up and help him.

"Damn you," Inuyasha muttered to Naraku. He stood up but his chest hurt again.

"Is your nose so weak that you can't smell poison when it's finally inside you? You really are pathetic,"

Inuyasha looked down at his chest again and saw a green toxin mix in with the blood pouring out.

"Is that all you got? Keh! If I knew better, I would just throw insults to get you down. Because your not doing any fighting, just taunting. I think the pathetic one here is you,"

"Pathetic? It's not my friends that are dead!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He shouldn't have brought them into the fight or conversation. How dare he use their death?

"Now die, Inuyasha," Naraku used this advantage and in his hands was a long sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha finally snapped back into reality at the last moment and brought up Tetsusaiga to protect himself.

The swords clashed and both powers were unleashed.

"I have waited for this moment for too long and you will not ruin it!" Naraku shouted.

"Then all that waiting was for nothing! You spent most of your time trying to collect the jewel shards! We spent our time trying to find out where you where going to strike next!"

Naraku's strength increased and Inuyasha stumbled back.

"Then you don't know where I'm going to strike next," he turned his full attention to Kagome and walked to her.

Inuyasha and Kagome's face paled. Inuyasha gripped the sword again and charged at Naraku.

"No you don't!" and he brought down his sword but Naraku moved out of the way a little too late. Once the sword hit the floor, so did Naraku's right arm.

"Go to hell!" Naraku shouted. Inuyasha breathed heavily and stood in front of Naraku. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that Naraku was hoping to take Inuyasha down with him.

Naraku lunged for him with his sword in his left hand and sliced Inuyasha's chest from the right shoulder to the hip. He grabbed Inuyasha's hair and kicked him in the face before landing a blow to his stomach, sending him flying back ten feet into the wall.

"Don't think I was going to go down that easily, Inuyasha."

From behind him, Kagome was desperately trying to get free from the ropes.

Naraku grabbed his knife from his pocket and walked up to Inuyasha. He jerked him up by his hair, causing Inuyasha to cry out. He smirked and started to beat Inuyasha along with some of the other demons.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, tears building up in her eyes again. She pulled her hands out of the rope as hard as she could and felt blood trickling down her hands. She winced in pain but after seeing Inuyasha getting beaten she knew she can't stop.

She tried it again and felt the rope loosen. She weakly got up and noticed how frail she had gotten in the past few days. She was so focused on helping everybody and she couldn't find the time to eat.

Once fully stood up, she realized her problem. She couldn't handle all those demons by herself.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.

Some of the demons beside Naraku fell dead to the ground but some still remained but Kagura managed to get the rest of them. Luckily for Naraku, he sensed them just in time to move out of the way and grabbed Kagome again.

"Kagome!" everybody shouted.

"Make a move, and I snap her neck," Naraku said with a deadly voice.

"K-Kag-Kagome…" Inuyasha said weakly.

Kagura took a step and Naraku tightened his grip on Inuyasha.

"I said don't make a move!"

"I just need to see how he's doing." Kagura said calmly, holding her hands up in the air.

"Fine, hurry and check then step back to where you were," Naraku said, pointing a gun to her.

Kagura nodded and slowly walked to Inuyasha, not taking her eyes off Naraku. Her eyes widened when she couldn't even see Inuyasha's skin because it was covered in so much blood.

She hesitantly withdrew her hand and stepped back to where she stood.

"Now, I'm going to leave, and you guys aren't going to follow or say a single word. If you guys do, then someone will get hurt." Naraku instructed.

Everybody stayed silent and didn't move.

"Turn around," he ordered.

"Like hell I'm going to-," Miroku said but was cut off when Naraku aimed his gun at Kagura and pulled the trigger.

Kagura yelped and fell down to the floor all within two seconds.

"I told you not to speak! Do as I say or your girlfriend is next!" Naraku shouted, pointing the gun at Sango.

After hearing Kagura groan in pain and Inuyasha's shallow breathing, they reluctantly turned around and stood still. Sango looked at Kagura and saw that the bullet went straight into her chest, possibly through her heart. She was clutching her chest hard and was struggling to catch her breath. Then she looked at Inuyasha, who was shaking on the floor from the blood loss.

"What the fuc-," Naraku shouted.

Sango and Miroku were tempted to look back but were hesitant until they saw Naraku fly by them. Inuyasha looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru who punched him. Kagome was on the ground struggling to stay awake.

Sesshomaru looked at the sight before him. Everyone was a complete mess. He turned his attention towards Kagura and started to walk to her but the sound of a gunshot stopped everybody.

Naraku pointed his gun at Sesshomaru, "Do you know what types of bullets are in this gun?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Plasma."

"That's right. It has enough power to kill humans in a second and demons in less than an hour. Whether you get it out or not, they die. And it looks like your friend doesn't have long. I didn't shoot her in the heart because I would like to at least see her suffer before she dies. Now that all of you are here, I'll just kill you." He said, "So who's first?"

He looked down at Inuyasha, "Guess who hit the jackpot?" and he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Inuyasha's eyes went blank, lifeless.

Kagome was watching the entire thing happen before her. She watched Kagura get shot in the chest. She watched helplessly as Naraku shot Inuyasha without mercy. And now Inuyasha's dead.

She charged at Naraku as fast as her feet could carry her. Naraku didn't see her until the last minute and she was trying to pry the gun away from him. Sango and Miroku also joined in, hoping to distract Naraku.

"Get off of me you filthy humans!" Naraku shouted. He backed away and noticed that his back was to the wall.

"Give up Naraku. It's over," Kagome said.

"No, it isn't," He reached into his pocket and brought out the Shikon Jewel. He smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked at Kagome. She saw him and he nodded. She understood his message and nodded back. Within a fraction of a second, Sesshomaru charged at Naraku, bringing him down in the process. This caused the Shikon Jewel and the gun out of his hand. The objects fell to the floor and Kagome instantly picked the gun up. Never before had she held a gun but she didn't know how to use one. With the gun in her hands, she started to shake tremendously.

Naraku looked at Kagome, "Go ahead. Be a murderer. Kill me."

"Do it, Kagome," Sango said.

"Think about everything that he's done," Miroku added.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Sesshomaru said.

"Do…it...now…" Kagura pleaded.

Minutes passed by and Kagome came to a decision. She pointed the gun at Naraku and pulled the trigger.

It all went slow motion from there. The moment she pulled the trigger, Naraku's body fell lifeless onto the floor. Kagome looked at him with tears. She killed him. It was all over. She started to shake and fell to her knees and crawled to Inuyasha. She clutched his shirt and laid her head on his chest.

"Let's go Kagome," Sango reached for her.

Kagome cried, "No, I'm not leaving him. I have to protect him."

"You already have, Kagome. Naraku's dead." Miroku gently grabbed Kagome's arms. She cried.

"No! I can't leave him! Leave me!" she clutched his shirt tighter and didn't let go.

"Alright," they sighed and quietly left the scene.

Sesshomaru knelt down to Kagura and held her. She was starting to gasp for breaths and blood was pouring out of her chest.

He whispered, "It will all be over soon Kagura," he said as he reached for the bullet with his fingers. She cried out in pain and thrashed but he held her still as he tried to locate the bullet. His fingers started to burn and he realized he found it. He pinched the bullet hard and forced it out of her chest. The plasma was still working and it burned his fingers bad. He let it go and focused his attention on Kagura again. The pain wasn't as bad as before. He licked his thumb and put it gently over the wound.

"Youkai saliva can heal," he told her. She looked up at him and blanked out. She gently smiled and fell into a slumber. He picked her up and looked at his brother for the last time before leaving. There was nothing he can do for him.

"Inuyasha…please…wake up," Kagome whispered.

"Come back to me Inuyasha. Please, I love you." She cried silently. She stayed like that for ten minutes and she realized he wasn't coming back. She lifted her head and saw that the life had already returned to his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She said. Thinking that it was her imagination, she put her head back down on his chest. But she was proven wrong when she felt his chest go up and down.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said weakly.

Kagome looked up and saw him look down at her. Tears were falling down again. They were not tears of sadness, but rather tears of happiness.

He saw her tears and he lifted his hand to wipe them away. They both sat up and he stared at her for the longest time. He smiled.

"You didn't give up on me," he said.

She smiled and rested against him, "Of course I didn't silly. I love you too much to let you go,"

He relaxed and put his chin on top of her head.

"Is it finally over?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, "Yes, it is finally over."

* * *

Review! Final chapter should be up soon :)

-halloween265


	32. Family

**Note:** *sniff* Here's the last chapter you guys. I can't believe it's finally over. This truly was fun for me to write. Thank you to everybody who reviewed my story. For the dresses, go to my profile and you will see them. If the description isn't enough, then head on over and check them out.

I got so many PMs for a sequel. Should I? I'll leave that up to you guys. :D

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"_Is it finally over?" Kagome asked._

_He took a deep breath, "Yes, it's finally over."_

She smiled against his chest.

As much as Inuyasha enjoyed being in this position, they still needed to get out of here.

"Come on, Kagome." He said, getting up weakly.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" She said seriously.

"Anything,"

"Why did you come back all of a sudden?" She questioned.

Inuyasha looked confused, "I don't know." He gestured to the door but something caught his eye, "What are you going to do about that?" he pointed to the jewel.

"I almost forgot about that." She picked it up. "Strange."

"What?"

"I don't feel the power inside the jewel anymore," she looked around her, "Somebody must've used it but I didn't hear anybody make a wish!" she started to think.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Maybe it answered your wish."

"What do you mean? I never said anything."

"Unspoken wish. Some of the stories I've heard was that whether the wish was spoken or not spoken, it still grants it."

"But, Naraku held it within his possession and it didn't do anything,"

"Maybe he wasn't so sure on what he wanted. I mean there are a lot of things people want, and he couldn't choose which,"

"I suppose." Kagome said.

"So," Inuyasha smiled, "Were you that desperate to save me?" he teased.

"Of course! I would've done anything to stay with you! Are you making fun of me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"N-No,"

"Inuyasha," She said in a sing-like voice, "Sit!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Dear Mom and Souta, _

_Everything has been going well now as you can see. People have been allowed to go back to their homes. The entire community is working together to build up newer and better homes for those who lost loved ones or who had their homes destroyed.  
_

_It's really changed now. Nobody hates each other as much as they used to. It's been a year since then and I try to forget it but I can't because it was the day I lost so many. _

_The schools been rebuilt. They destroyed the old school and built a better one. I'm very well known at school now. Everybody says hi to me and everybody talks to different people. It's really scary because I don't know if there's going to be another riot breaking out in the cafeteria. I'm a senior and I'm so excited because I recently got a scholarship to go to a big university of my choice. But at the same time I don't want to leave. I've had so much happen in my time here. _

_Inuyasha is my boyfriend and we're taking it slow. He's so overprotective! Kagura has made new friends now and she has her own place while Kanna goes to a nice school. Miroku and Sango had recently gotten together and it's so clear in Miroku's eyes that he wants to pop the question. As for me, I think moving here was the best thing that has happened to me._

_It's my graduation tonight and I hope you will be watching. _

_I miss you guys. I wish you would be here now with me._

_With all my love, _

_Kagome_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sealed the envelope and grabbed a white ribbon to tie a rose next to it. She kneeled down and set the envelope next to the headstone.

"Love you guys," She smiled and slowly walked off.

Inuyasha was waiting for her at the car, "Come on! We're supposed to be preparing for the graduation!"

"Would you hold your horses? Since when did you care about graduation? When I first met you, you were so going to drop out. Why the sudden change of mind?" She put her arms around his waist.

"Keh! That's an easy question. Do you really have to ask?" Inuyasha said.

"Yup, now come on. I heard that Miroku's planning something." She walked to the passenger side of the car.

"Uh-oh. If it's Miroku then we're in big trouble." Inuyasha said as he got into the car.

"Probably not. Maybe he's going to pop the question,"

Inuyasha started the car, "Poor Sango, doesn't realize what she's getting into."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's so interested in children." Inuyasha smirked.

"I hope it's not the first year. I mean, she still has her future ahead of her."

"Why are we even talking about those two?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't know. Because we bored of our lives and we don't have any other stuff to do," Kagome said in a bored tone.

"Maybe,"

"Maybe…blue one!" Kagome punched Inuyasha in the shoulder just as a blue Volkswagen bug passed them.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha hissed as he rubbed his arm.

"Get over it you baby! I thought you were tough!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder again. Inuyasha pretended to make it look like it hurt a lot. He winced in pain.

"The pain!" He joked.

"Keep your eyes on the road, dummy,"

"Dummy, eh? Brake check!" Inuyasha said as he suddenly stepped on the brakes. Kagome, lucky she had her seatbelt on, didn't move but the cheeseburger wasn't as lucky. It flew straight in the front and it was scattered all over the window. Mustard and ketchup were smeared and the pickles and cheese stuck to the window.

"My cheeseburger!" Kagome cried.

"Should've had a good hold on it…dummy," He smirked. Kagome looked at him with a pout and kept her face like that. He tried his best to keep a straight face but made the mistake of looking at her puppy dog face.

"Fine, you got me! We'll go to…what is that place called again?"

"In-N-Out Burger,"

"K. But if we're late to the thingy then I blame it all on you,"

_2 hours later…_

"Kagome Higurashi," The announcer said on the microphone.

Roars of cheers and claps erupted from the field as Kagome stood up. She looked around the field and saw all of her friends smiling at her. She shyly walked up to the podium and accepted her diploma.

'_It's finally done.'_ She thought.

_At the graduation party…_

"Come on! Play something better!" Someone shouted from the dance floor.

Kagome wore a white dress that was knee length with a big flower on tip. Sango wore a rose color dress that was full length with a ribbon off to the side. Kagura wore a red full length dress with a shoulder strap covered with rhinestones.

"How long do we have to stay here? My feet are killing me." Kagura complained.

"Have you ever walked in high heeled shoes before?" Sango asked her.

Kagura shook her head, "In movies. But they make it look so easy!"

"Let's forget about the shoes thing for a moment. Where are they guys?" Kagome asked, looking around the dance floor. The whole gym was filled with neon spotlights scurrying across the floor as though they were trying to find somebody. Blue and gold balloons floated to the top of the ceiling and were tied to the chairs and tables. Streamers were elegantly twisted and stretched greatly from one end of the room to the middle, where they all met up at the disco ball.

"Oh well," Kagura said, shrugging, "They ditched us. Let's go," She said quickly. She didn't want to be here. But she only came because everyone convinced her. She was about to make up an excuse saying that Kanna didn't have anyone to watch over her. But Kagome and Sango had already planned everything that night. They arranged for Kanna to go to Rin's place with her newly adopted family.

Before Kagura took two steps, a hand grabbed her arm.

"This Sesshomaru would never ditch anyone," a masculine voice said. Kagura closed her eyes nervously. This was another reason she didn't want to come; because _he _would be showing up.

"I knew that," Kagura said as she turned around.

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived behind Sesshomaru. All of them wore the usual tuxedo. Miroku, of course, was caught staring at Sango.

"Hey, pervert, if you keep your mouth open flies are sure to get in it," Kagura and Kagome teased.

Miroku closed up his mouth and continued to stare at Sango.

They talked to each other for a while after that. Sesshomaru and Kagura were never the ones to talk much so they went to the food area.

"Hey, fruit punch and cubed cheese." Kagura said, heading to the table. Sesshomaru watched in amusement at her.

"Cubed cheese?" She asked walking back to him. She held out a cubed cheese on a toothpick.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't eat such foods." He said, looking away.

"Well _this Kagura_ takes no for an answer," She said teasingly and brought it to his mouth before he could pull away. He glared at her for a moment before deciding that he should give the cheese a try. He slowly took a quick chew of the cheese and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Not bad. But next time don't stuff random things in my mouth." He said seriously.

"Don't you trust me?" She laughed.

"I do. But what if it was something poisonous?"

"Psh! You would sense it before it would it come a foot away from you." She scoffed.

0-0-0

"So Sango, how about we take a quick walk outside?" Miroku said, gesturing his arm outside.

Sango looked at him suspiciously, "What are you planning, you pervert?"

"My," Miroku gasped, putting a hand on his chest, "You don't trust me, Sango?"

"Of course I do." Sango laughed.

Together, they walked hand in hand out onto the courtyard. It was decorated with lights and balloons and bouquets of white roses. All this had to give Sango a reason to be suspicious about.

They could still hear the music blaring from the gym and so Miroku and Sango walked slowly outside.

After the song Tik-Tok was finished, the song Flightless Bird by American Mouth came on. Miroku smiled. Of course, he paid the DJ to play this song.

"Sango, can I have this dance?" He reached his hand out.

Sango smiled but was still suspicious. She gently took his hand and together they danced.

"I have a feeling you set this up." Sango said.

"Maybe…maybe not," He teased.

Her smile reached her eyes and he pulled back.

"Sango, what are your plans after high school?" Miroku asked.

"I…uh…don't know. I never thought about it." Sango replied honestly. In truth, she always wanted to go to college but now that she's met Miroku, she hasn't been so sure.

"Same here. I recently got a scholarship to a university of my choice this year,"

"Oh," Sango said, disappointed, "Then you should have fun you know? You don't need to stay here." She turned around. She couldn't convince him. And she knew she couldn't ruin his future for her. Oh how wrong she was.

"No," Sango looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

"No. I said no. I couldn't leave this place when I knew that I would be leaving behind a very important person."

"But, this was a once in a lifetime choice. You won't get another chance like this. It was all you ever wanted." She said.

"Well, even I could take back my answer. It would still be the same." He reached into his tux and pulled out a small blue box. Sango gasped.

Miroku slowly got down on one knee, "Sango, we have been through the good and bad times. We stopped Naraku from taking over the city and maybe the world. You helped me in every way. Now I will return the favor. Now, Sango, will I have the extraordinary honor of you becoming my wife?" He smiled as he opened the box. It revealed a silver ring with a diamond in the middle with two square diamonds on the side. With all the lights surrounding them, it only made it more beautiful.

Sango stayed still for what seemed like an hour, but mere seconds only passed.

"Miroku…I," she stuttered. On usual days she would've hit him because of bad timing but now, it felt perfect in every way, "Yes." She let out.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief and gently grabbed her left hand and slipped it on her fourth finger. Perfect fit.

"Thank you so much, Sango." And they kissed.

0-0-0

"Oh! Flightless Birds by American Mouth!" Kagome cheered.

Inuyasha grunted, "Are there songs I should know about?"

"No, I just like this song."

"I hope Miroku is doing well," Inuyasha mumbled, hoping Kagome wouldn't hear him.

"Why? Is he okay?" She got panicky.

"No! It's just that, he has a surprise for Sango."

Kagome nodded and asked Inuyasha to dance.

He gulped, "Are you sure?"

"You don't know how to dance, do you?" Kagome laughed.

"Keh! I know how to dance!"

"Then what are you afraid of?" She grabbed his hand and they went onto the dance floor. Holding Kagome's hand was like touching heaven itself. So warm and comforting. Inuyasha tightened his grip and found it difficult to find his voice. Not only Miroku planned his whole night proposing to Sango, but Inuyasha as well.

"Kagome," He choked.

"Yeah?" she said, her head resting on his chest.

"You know how you said you were going to college?"

"Mhm."

"Well, are you still considering it?"

She looked up at him, "Not really. I mean, I don't want to leave this place but everybody has to chase their dreams, right?"

He forced himself to look away, "Yes."

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked him. He bit his lip and slowly pulled from his pocket a white elegant box with a golden ribbon at the top.

Kagome looked at him in shock.

'_Is this why he asked me?'_ She was speechless.

Inuyasha slowly got down on one knee. Other students around them noticed this and gasped. He didn't care if he was doing that right then and there, he was going to make this the best night of Kagome's life. The music died down a little bit as he started to speak.

"Kagome, ever since I met you, I knew that we were meant for each other. Our lives were designed by the stars themselves. You have been in my mind every day and I can't live a day without you. You are my life, soul, and my half. I love you so much that it hurts me sometimes. What I'm trying to say is," He pulled open the box. It was gold with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller ones, "Will you be my wife?" He asked with a smirk.

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. He loved her that much?

A tear fell down from her cheek, "Yes. A million times yes," She lifted her left hand and he slid it on her fourth finger and he kissed it before getting up and kissing her lips this time.

The whole audience around them clapped and they broke apart, still only inches away from each other.

As the next song continued on, they still stayed locked to each other. Kagome then slowly brought both her arms up around his neck and leaned forward. He did the same and wrapped his arms around her waist. This time, when they kissed, it would turn into something more…

"Now you can't leave," Inuyasha smiled against her lips.

"Why is that?" She teased.

"You don't have to leave. This is your family now." He said.

"What about the college thingy?"

"You can go to college here. Or we can move away, as long as I stay by your side."

"Inuyasha…" she started to tear up again.

"Eh don't go all mushy on me now," Inuyasha teased. She smiled and hugged him will all her might.

"Sit, boy," She said calmly, still keeping the smile on her face. And he went crashing to the ground.

"I love you too." Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

Review! Really thank you guys!

-halloween265 ;D


End file.
